La otra verdad
by titaniaerza
Summary: Erza y Jeral son abandonados por sus padre en la puerta de Fairy Tail,siendo adoptados por Makarov.En Fairy Tail viviran aventuras mientras poco a poco se iran enamorando,desde su mas tierna infancia
1. Chapter 1

Un dia normal en el gremio Fairy Tail, los miembros del gremio se peleaban entre ellos, otros, los mas cuerdos, aceptaban trabajos, el sol brillaba como de contumbre en Magnolia. Un dia normal... o eso parecia.

Unos fuertes golpes sacudieron la puerta de entrada del gremio.

El maestro Makarov salto de la barra del bar al suelo, dirigiendose a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta se llevo una verdadera sorpresa: dos cestas, con un bebe dentro de cada una.

Makarov metio las dos cestas dentro del gremio.

-¿Son dulces?-pregunto Wakaba quitandose la pipa de la boca dispuesto a comerse "los dulces de las cestas"

-Puedes intentar comertelos, pero no creo que te gusten-dijo el maestro sacando a los dos bebes y poniendolos sobre una mesa.

Eran muy pequeños, no deberian tener mas de seis meses. El niño tenia el pelo azul y un extraño tatuaje asimetrico en los alrededores de su ojo derecho y vestia un traje bastante detallado, parecia realmente caro.

La niña tenia el pelo rojo, rojo escarlata. Vestia un vestido de intrincados bordados hechos con hilo de oro, asi como un brazalete de plata en forma de serpiente enroscandola su bracito, realmente bello, aunque la mayor atencion que se centraba en este brazalete se centraba en los ojos de la serpiente, puesto que eran dos pequeños diamantes.

-Parecen hijos de la realeza-dijo Macao asintiendo con la cabeza

-Puff... humanos-dijo Wakaba molesto

-Llevan notas-dijo el maestro sacando dos papelitos de dentro de las cestan con dosel incorporado-La del niño dice asi:"Ojala no tuviera que hacer esto...créanme que no deseo ni por lo mas remoto abandonar a mi pobre hijo, pero fuerzas superiores me han obligado. Solo les pido que le cuiden y que le enseñen magia, tiene una gran semilla magica. Unos humanos como nosotros no podermos explotar su potencial magico. Po cierto, se llama Jeral Fernandes"  
>-¿Gran semilla magica? ¿Este mocoso? ¿Como puede ser que de dos humanos nazca un mago poderoso?-protesto Wakaba<br>-La semilla magica es el potencial magico de una persona. Tan solo el 50 % de los habitantes de Fiore la tienen, tan solo un 30% llegan a desarrollarla, y tan solo un 15% pueden usarla como arma ofesiva o defensiva. Y de ese estricto 15% tan solo un 2% tienen el poder suficiente como para decir que su semilla magica es grande. ¿Como puden decir que este mocoso, hijo de humanos, tiene una gran semilla magica?-explico molesto Macao  
>-La nota de la niña dice asi-continuo el maestro ignorando las protestas de los magos anteriores-"No queremos que nuestra hija este con unos desconocidos, nos gustaria verla crecer, pero no se nos ha dado esa opcion, todo por culpa de la magia. Tiene una fuerte semilla magica, solo queremos que desarrollen la magia de nuestra pequeña Erza"<br>-¡OTRO! ¡Nos estan timando!-grito Wakaba  
>-Solo hay una forma de comprobar que lo que dicen las notas es verdad-dijo el maestro trayendo dos vasos con una extraña pocima en su interior.<br>Dio de beber a los dos bebes de la pocima, y al poco, un gran destello dorado salio de ellos, iluminando por completo la habitacion.  
>-No hay duda, las notas no mentian...-dijo el maestro realmente asombrado-Erza, Jeral, bienvenidos a Fairy Tail<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"COSAS DE NIÑOS"

Tras este sorprende hecho, el maestro decidio adoptar a Erza y Jeral, cuidandolos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Cinco años después, un dia soleado como otro cualquiera, Erza y Cana estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras Cana la estaba echando las cartas, justo cuando algo llamo a la ventana.

Las dos niñas, extrañadas, se asomaron a la ventana, abriendola. Al abrirla, dos sombras rapidas entraron en la estancia, descansando posteriormente en la cama de Erza.

-¡Jeral! ¡Laxus! ¡No volvais a darnos estos sustos!-protesto Cana

-Queriamos sorprenderos-dijo Jeral con una sonrisa

-Buff… solo te conozco desde hace un mes y me caes mal, eres un borde-dijo Cana-¡Largo!

-Esta no es tu habitación, sino la de Erza. Y Erza y yo somos intimos amigos, no creo que me eche-dijo Jeral abrazando a Erza

-Fuera, no seas pesado. Ya nos vemos después. Ahora no estamos tú y yo solos, desde hace un mes estan Cana y Laxus. No tenemos porque estar a todas horas juntos-dijo Erza

-Ah, vale, ya veo ya. Que buena amiga eres, que de repente llega una niña nueva, a la que no conoces de nada, y me dejas a mi de lado por estar con ella. A mi, que he estado contigo desde que tenemos memoria, a mi que te he salvado innumerables veces, a mi…-dijo Jeral molesto

-No es eso Jeral, es solo que…No te enfades…-decia Erza con lagrimas en los ojos por el temor que la causaba el hecho de poder perder a su mejor amigo

-¡Que era broma! ¿Te lo creiste?-se reia Jeral

Erza le dio un puñetazo sin fuerza. En ese momento entro Makarov en la estancia.

-Sabia que estariais todos aquí. Erza, Jeral, es vuestra hora del baño-dijo el maestro

Al oir la palabra baño, los sistemas de alerta de los dos niños se pusieron en marcha, y, sin pensarselo dos veces, empredieron su habital huida, solo que esta vez fueron volando.

-¡¿Pero a donde vais? ¡Acabais de aprender a volar, no teneis experiencia, os vais a matar!-grito el maestro dando saltos y empezando a correr detrás de ellos-¡COGEDLES!

Todos los miembros del gremio escucharon la voz del maestro y vieron a los jóvenes magos, agarrados de la mano, huyendo de el.

Wakaba agarro un cazamariposas y los capturo a los dos, entregándoselos al maestro.

-Sois unos revoltosos. ¿Tanto os molesta bañaros?-pregunto Makarov llevandolos agarrados de las camisas hacia el temido baño

Makarov les quito la ropa a los pequeños y les dio un bote champú y una esponja junto con una palagana de agua caliente.

-Habeis visto como enjabonaros y bañaros. Creo que ya teneis edad para hacerlo vosotros solos. Vendre dentro de una hora para comprobar que os habeis bañado bien, ¿entendido?-dijo el maestro

Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza.

-Yo te enjabono primero, ¿vale Erza-chan?-dijo Jeral con la esponja ya llena de jabon

Erza asinto con la cabeza y se sento en la pequeña banquta. Erza sonreia sin saber porque al notar el contacto de Jeral sobre su piel. Jeral la pasaba la esponja jabonosa con cuidado mientras que con la otra mano la acariciaba la espalda.

-¿De verdad que no te has enfadado conmigo?-pregunto Erza algo triste a Jeral

-Pues claro que no. No te preocupes, era una broma, si sabes que eres lo mas importante mi vida, mi mejor amiga-dijo Jeral mientras empezaba a pasarla la esponja por delante a Erza

-Pues yo pense que te habias enfadado de verdad. Y me puse muy triste…-dijo Erza empezando a llorar-Es que Cana me cae muy bien, y nunca habia tenido una amiga…solo te habia tenido a ti y…-Erza tuvo que parar a causa de las lagrimas

-Eh, eh, no llores, venga. Si lo entiendo, venga, no llores mas-dijo Jeral abrazandola fuertemente-No derrames mas lagrimas, ninguno de los dos debe llorar mas, nunca. No hemos tndio suerte en la vida, pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es lo que importa-dijo Jeral dandola un beso en la mejilla

Erza se sonrojo y sonrio.

-Venga, ahora me toca enjabonarte a ti-dijo Erza atrapando la esponja

Pero esta vez, Erza solo pudo usar una mano, porque la otra la habia atrapado Jeral con la suya, porque no queria alejarse de Erza, nunca…

La noche llego, y aquella noche era realemente terrorifica. Truenos, relámpagos, lluvia… Lo nunca visto en Magnolia.

Un espectáculo tan fascinante como peligroso. Laxus lo observaba atonito desde la ventana de la habitación de abuelo.

-¡Mola! Me encantaria poder manejar los truenos y los rayos, abuelito-dijo Laxus sin apartar la vista del cristal

-Tal vez algun dia lo logres, tal vez…-dijo Makarov

Pero este espectáculo tan maravilloso que era para Laxus, era terrorifico para Erza, la cual tenia miedo.

Sin pensarselo dos veces, sin calzarse siquiera, se fue de su alcoba y se dirigio a otra habitación, llamo apresuradamente, y el individuo que dormia dentro, la abrio perezosamente.

-¿Erza? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jeral con un bostezo

-Tengo miedo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-dijo Erza timidamente

-Claro, pasa-dijo Jeral indicandola la cama

Erza se metio dentro y Jeral se tumbo a su lado, abrazandola. Erza continuo aquel abrazo fuertemente, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos…


	3. Chapter 3

"PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA"

Makarov estaba hablando con Macao sobre un tema muy delicado.

-Ya te han avisado, y se que sabes las consecuencias que puede traer el no hacer caso al Consejo-dijo Macao

-Ya, pero no se si podrán adaptarse-dijo Makarov pensativo

-¿Y Cana y Laxus? Ellos también van, y sobreviven

-Ya, pero Erza y Jeral son muy diferentes al resto de los niños. Son diferentes a Laxus y Cana

-Maestro, tienen 5 años, y ni siquiera saben leer. Si no los mandas pronto a la escuela van a acabar analfabetos, y lo que es peor, el Consejo te los quitara

Makarov frunció el ceño.

-Parece que no me queda mas remedio… ¡Erza, Jeral!-grito Makarov

Nadie contesto.

-¿Donde están?-pregunto Makarov enfadado

-Me pareció verles salir del gremio-contesto Wakaba

-¡¿COMO? ¡¿Por qué no les detuviste?-grito Makarov enfadado

-N-no pensé que fuera malo-tartamudeo Wakaba asustado

-Piensa por un momento. Dos magos de cinco años, que nunca han salido solos del gremio, con gran poder, pero a la vez un poder inestable y no explotado. No controlan toda su magia y son presas fáciles. No, realmente no es malo que salgan solos del gremio-dijo Makarov sarcásticamente mientras salía del gremio repitiendo con cómica voz las palabras de Wakaba

Mientras tanto, Erza y Jeral paseaban por Magnolia como Pedro por su casa. Nunca habían tenido la libertad suficiente para caminar a sus anchas por tan grande ciudad, era muy diferente al gremio: la gente, los sonidos, los olores…

Pero lo que sobre todo les gustaba ver eran las tiendas. Les encantaba ver la cantidad de cosas que había.

Contentos, frescos, vibrantes, empezaron a saltar, y sin querer se pusieron a volar. Haciendo zigzag, bajando y subiendo, la gente les observaba atónitos. Pero, en una de esas bajadas y subidas se tropezaron con dos familias.

-Perdón, es que todavía no lo dominamos bien-dijo Jeral disculpándose

-Lo dirás por ti, a mi me sale perfecto-dijo Erza levantándose-Eres tu que me desequilibras

-Venga Erza, no seas creída-protesto Jeral dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-N-no pasa nada-dijo una mujer de cabello azulado oscuro tapándose la oreja con el pelo para ocultar un extraño tatuaje asimétrico-¿Estáis bien?

-Si, no se preocupe señora-dijo Jeral sonriendo-Cuando estamos juntos, es imposible que nos ocurra nada malo

-¿Os habéis perdido?-pregunto un señor de cabellos rojos intensos con lagrimas en los ojos

-No, nos hemos escapado del gremio-se rió Erza-Somos magos

-Si, ya se ve-dijo el señor sonriendo mientras una de las lágrimas terminaba por desembocar en sus labios

Un niño de pelo castaño rojizo, de unos diez años, tiro del vestido de su madre.

-Mama, mama, esa niña, ¿es…?

-Si, Cobra, es ELLA-dijo la señora castaña a su hijo de unos diez años

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. De verdad lo sentimos-dijo Jeral agarrando de la mano a Erza-Nosotros nos vamos

Los dos niños se despidieron con la mano mientras se volvían a perder entre la gente.

Las dos familias rompieron a llorar.

-Al menos sabemos que están bien…-dijo un hombre de cabellos azules

-No me sirve. No es suficiente. Cinco años… es demasiado tiempo-dijo la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo

-Todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez que la pude coger en brazos…cuando nació-dijo Cobra mirándose las manos, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Demos ser fuertes. Solo debemos aguantar quince años más…

-Es demasiado tiempo…-dijo el hombre del pelo azul dando un puñetazo a la pared

Mientras tanto, Erza y Jeral corrían apresurados por las calles de Magnolia, como si alguien les persiguiese. Hasta que Makarov les vio.

Los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás. Los cogio de la camisa y les llevo hacia la puerta de la escuela.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Erza

-Es la escuela. Aquí aprenderéis cosas-explico brevemente Makarov

-Pero tu ya nos enseñas magia…-dijo Erza

-Pero ellos no enseñan magia. Enseñan a leer, escribir, sumar, restar, cosas así. Enseñanza básica-dijo Makarov

-No me apetece-dijo Jeral metiéndose el dedo en la nariz

Makarov suspiro

-¿A vosotros os gusta el gremio?-pregunto Makarov

-Mucho-contestaron ellos

-Pues si no vais a la escuela, os alejaran del gremio y tendréis que ir de todas formas

Ambos dieron un salto hacia a atrás y se metieron en el edificio corriendo.

Pero no sabían a que aula meterse.

-Hemos entrado sin saber a donde ir, si es que eres tonta por no preguntar-dijo Jeral

-¿Tonta yo? ¡Tonto tu! ¿Por qué no preguntaste tu?-protesto Erza

-Porque no me apetecía-dijo lanzándola una pequeña llama

Erza se mosqueo y la lanzo una llama mas fuerte. Poco a poco, en esta pelea de bromas, fueron armando jaleo, y entraron en una clase rodando, mientras se lanzaban bolas de fuego.

La maestra se ajusto las gafas, mirando absorta los dos pequeños.

-¿Erza? ¿Jeral?-preguntaron Cana y Laxus desde la segunda fila

-¡Cana! ¡Laxus!-dijeron Erza y Jeral dejando de pelar

-¿Qué hacéis aquí=-pregunto Laxus

-El maestro nos ha dicho que debemos venir a la escuela-dijo Jeral

-V-vosotros sois los nuevos niños, ¿no?-pregunto la maestra algo asustada todavía

-Si. Yo me llamo Jeral y ella es Erza-se presento Jeral por los dos

-¿Vuestros apellidos?

-El mío es Fernándes y el de Erza es…es… ¿cuál es?

-No tengo apellido-dijo Erza bajando la vista

-Eso es algo triste-dijo Jeral abrazándola y acariciándola el pelo-Un momento… ¿y por que no te apellidas Scarlet? Como el color de tu pelo, rojo escarlata… Siempre me ha gustado el color de tu pelo-dijo Jeral

-Ya se ve-dijo Erza señalando el tatuaje de su hombro, el del gremio, de color escarlata brillante

-Oye, que esto fue cosa de los dos. Tú te pusiste el tatuaje de mi color de pelo y yo del tuyo

-Ya, era broma, pero… me gusta la idea.

-Bueno, pues ahora eres Erza Scarlet-dijo Jeral abrazándola


	4. Chapter 4

"LECCIONES DE VIDA"

Tras ponerle un apellido a Erza, Jeral la agarro de la cintura y se la echo encima de uno de los hombros como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Erza gritaba, pataleaba y le daba puñetazos en la espalda, pero Jeral no la hacia caso, aunque notase los golpes sobre su joven cuerpo. Lo unico que hizo fue aparetar mas a Erza contra el.

Cuando divisio dos asientos vacios al fondo del aula, sento a Erza en uno y el se puso en el de al lado.

La maestra escribio un texto en la pizarra e intento que sus alumnos lo leyeran. La mayoria lo consiguió, pero Erza y Jeral no pudieron, a pesar de las indicaciones de la profesora.

Erza se entristecio.

-No se si podre superar esta prueba-susurro Erza bajando la cabeza

-Tranquila, la superaras. Los dos lo haremos, juntos-dijo Jeral cogiendola de la mano

Erza sonrio. La agradaba estar de la mano con Jeral, aunque desconocia el porque. Su mano tan calida la hacia sentirse segura y a gusto. Se sentia protegida.

Y Jeral sentia lo mismo, por eso era él el que siempre iniciaba aquel contacto fisico…

Llego el recreo y Cana y Laxus les presentaron a dos chicas de su clase: Lisanna y Jubia.

Mas tarde, Lisanna les presento a sus dos hermanos mayores: Elfman y Mirajane

Aunque eran algo mayores, todos encajaron muy bien, y, pronto cogieron confianza.

-¿Jugamos a las pruebas?-pregunto Mirajane

Todos aceptaron y tras largas pruebas, hubo una un poco curiosa que marcaria un antes y un después en la vida de Erza y Jeral

-Daros un beso-dijo Mirajane-Esa es vuestra prueba

Jeral y Erza tragaron saliva. Se pusieron de rodillas en el suelo y se acercaron poco a poco, sonrojados, nerviosos.

Jeral abrazo con una mano el cuello de Erza mientras que con la otra la sujetaba la cintura. Erza puso sus manos en el suelo, mientras ambos se acercaban, hasta juntar sus labios, creando una sensación unica en sus corazones…


	5. Chapter 5

"GRAY FULLBUSTER"

El tiempo pasaba volando en el gremio, muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel primer beso, y ya han pasado tres años…

Erza, Cana, Lisanna y Mirajane estaban hablando animadamente en una de las mesas del gremio.

-Cuanto me alegro de que vosotras y vuestro hermano os hayais unido al gremio-dijo Cana con una sonrisa

-Si, ahora que sabeis algo de magia, el maestro os enseñara mas y podreis ser grandes magos-dijo Erza

-Si…siempre nos hablasteis mucho de lo bueno que era el gremio. Y nos entro la curiosidad-dijo Lisanna con una gran sonrisa

De repente, por la puerta entro Jeral, que se acerco a la mesa de las chicas, y dio un beso rapido en los labios a Erza.

Erza le aparto de un golpe.

-¡Que mania! ¡Ni que estuvieramos saliendo!-protesto Erza, aunque en el fondo la encantaba esa forma que Jeral habia cogido después de su primer beso de saludarla.

-No, pero somos buenos amigos, Scarlet-dijo Jeral sentandose a su lado y agarrandola fuertemente por la cintura, acercandola a el.

Erza se sonrojo, y las chicas se rieron por lo bajini.

-Anda vete a buscar a buscar a mi hermano, que queria verte-dijo Mirajane con una risa

Jeral asintio y se fue.

-Me debes una, eh-dijo Mirajane

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si por tu culpa empezo con esta dichosa mania de darme un pico cada vez que ve! Y lleva con la misma cancion durante tres años…-dijo Erza

-Si, pero a ti te gusta, eh-dijo Cana

Mirajane se rio tapandose la boca. Erza fruncio el ceño y la agarro de la coleta, tiando de ella.

-¿Te crees mas fuerte que yo?-dijo Mirajane enfadada

-No me lo creo, lo se-contesto Erza con gran seguridad

Cuando las dos chicas iban a comenzar a pelear, las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse.

Un niño de unos ocho años, de pelo negro y malherido, entro en el gremio.

Mirajane y Erza dejaron de luchar, apartandose un poco para dejar pasar al joven, que fue directamente a donde el maestro.

-Vengo a unirme al gremio-dijo decidido el niño

-¿Y que sabes hacer?-pregunto el maestro sin apartar la vista del chico

El niño asintio con la cabeza y comenzo a desnudarse. Los adultos cuchichearon y las niñas gritaron. Justo en ese momento entraron Jeral, Elfman y Laxus y fueron corriendo a taparles los ojos a las niñas.

-¡Hermanas! ¡No mireis!-dijo Elfman tapandolas los ojos

-Erza, no estas en edad de ver un cuerpo de hombre-dijo Jeral tapandola los ojos a dos manos

-¡Pero si yo a ti te he visto desnudo!-dijo Erza

-Cana, un espectáculo tan lamentable no debe ser visto por ti-dijo Laxus tapandola los ojos a ella tambien.

Pero el niño se quedo en calzoncillos.

-¡ICE MAKE!-grito-¡LANCE!

Unas lanzas de hielo se abalanzaron sobre Makarov.

Todos se quedaron atonitos. El niño sonrio satisfecho.

-Y habeis visto de lo que soy capaz-dijo enseñando todos sus dientes-A partir de ahora me llamareis maestro Gray, Gray Fullbuster

-No tan rapido jovencito-dijo el maestro agarrandole de los calzoncillos, ya que no podia cogerle de la camisa como a Erza o a Jeral-Eres bueno, y te puedes unir al gremio, pero todavía te falta mucho para poder llamarte maestro. Puede que se te de bien la magia, pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera podrias ganar a mis aprendices

Makarov agarro el sello del gremio y se lo planto en mitad del pecho. Luego se acerco al grupo de niños.

-Erza, Jeral, vamos a vuestro entrenamiento diario-dijo Makarov

Los dos asintieron. Jeral agarro a Erza por la cintura y esta le cogió del cuello, dirigiendose al patio.

-Ouo, ouo, aquí hay feeling, eh-dijo Cana

-Ya, pero Erza no lo quiere aceptar-dijo Mirajane riendose

Gray les observo y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Ellos son los aprendices del maestro?-pregunto

-Si, los lleva enseñando magia desde que nacieron-dijo Laxus

-Bien-dijo Gray saliendo del gremio y siguiendolos

El grupo de niños le siguió a el tambien.

-¿Qué pretende? ¿Hacerle sombra a Erza y Jeral?-pregunto Lisanna

-¡JA! Pues lo tiene crudo-se rio Cana

-¿Me estais siguiendo?-pregunto Gray que les habia descubierto

-Pues si, para que te vamos a mentir-dijo Cana-Ademas, yo tambien tengo curiosidad por ver un entrenamiento de Erza y Jeral

Gray suspiro y acepto a ir con ellos. Se escondieron detrás de un seto y vieron como Erza y Jeral estaban volando en circulo a una velocidad increíble.

-¡MAS RAPIDO! ¡SOIS UNOS LENTOS! ¡NO SERVIS PARA NADA! ¡INUTILES! ¡MOVEOS!-gritaba Makarov desde el suelo

Erza y Jeral volaron mas rapido, pero al poco cayeron al suelo, exhaustos.

-Estais desperdiciando vuestro don. Vais demasiado lento, en un combate aereo, la velocidad lo es todo. En fin… veamos que tal vais con las espadas

Jeral hizo aparecer una espada en sus manos y Erza se puso la armadura de la samurai. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro, provocando un sonido metalico al choque con las espadas. Siguieron luchando un buen rato, sin haber ningun ganador, hasta que Makarov dio unas palmadas.

-Y esta bien por hoy. Venga, al baño-ordeno el maestro

Ambos asintieron. Jeral cogio a Erza y se la cargo al hombro.

-Eres un pesado, llevas tres años igual…-protesto Erza

-Ya, pero ya no pataleas, es un avance-dijo Jeral contento

-No es un avance, es que estoy agotada-dijo Erza

Todo el grupito se rio por lo bajo, menos Gray, que no comprendia la gracia.

-¿Se bañan juntos?-pregunto Gray

-Si…-se rio Cana-Desde que nacieron

Gray seguia sin comprender la gracia, pero si comprendio que Erza y Jeral eran muy poderosos, tanto en magia como en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No voy a ser menos que ellos!-grito decidido Gray-¡Voy a entrenarme!

Dicho esto, salio corriendo del gremio, para practicar su resistencia.

Corriendo sin rumbo, sin mirar a nadie, ni a nada, Gray corria con el unico proposito de superar a Erza y Jeral.

Hasta que se choco con alguien.

Gray levanto la cabeza y vio que se trataba de una niña, una niña de pelo azul, enrollado en las puntas. La niña tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y el golpe no ayudo a calmarla.

-¿Estas bien, niña?-pregunto Gray a la niña

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN?-grito la niña-¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR NIÑA! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA TE ACORDARAS DE MI NOMBRE PARA SIEMPRE! ¡JUBIA LOXAR!

Dicho esto, Jubia se levanto, con heridas en brazos y cara, las piernas ensangrentadas y la cara enfadada.

-¡WATER LOCK!-grito Jubia lanzando aquel ataque a Gray, ahogandolo lentamente…


	6. Chapter 6

"JUBIA LOXAR"

Gray intento gritar, moverse, hacer algo que le salvase, pero todo fue inútil. Jubia le tenia totalmente atrapado en aquella asfixiante bola de agua. Gray miro por un momento a Jubia. Esta herida, muy herida, y, a pesar de ello, estaba utilizando un potente ataque de magia.

Jubia miro a Gray por primera vez a los ojos. Entonces se sorprendio: Gray estaba herido

Jubia se paralizo. Tambien ella estaba herida y sabia lo que era ser atacado con heridas en el cuerpo.

Jubia paro el ataque. Gray cayo el suelo, mientras Jubia se marchaba.

Pero Gray queria venganza, y se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Ahora vas a saber lo que es meterse con Gray-dijo Gray agarrandola las manos

Jubia no hizo nada, se limito a bajar la cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Gray se sorprendio al ver que Jubia no atacaba, y vio las heridas de Jubia

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto Gray soltandola los brazos, pero bajando una de sus manos hacia la una de las manos de Jubia, agarrandola la mano con dulzura y cariño

-Nadie se preocupa por Jubia, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo tu?-pregunto Jubia

-Porque no me gusta que las niñas tan poderosas y guapas como tu esten llorando-dijo Gray

Jubia se sonrojo.

-_"¿Ha llamado guapa a Jubia?"_-penso Jubia con el corazon a mil

-Cuentame lo que te pasa-dijo Gray apartandola un poco el pelo y acercando su mejilla con la de Jubia

-Los padres de Jubia la han pegado por practicar magia. Son de la asociación anti-magia, y no quieren que su hija sea una maga, pero a Jubia le encanta la magia, se siente bien practicandola, se siente libre…-decia Jubia con lagrimas en los ojos-Pero Jubia practica magia a pesar de todo, y sus padres la pegan para que no practique magia, pero Jubia es masoca…

Jubia empezo a llorar desconsoladamente, dejandose acunar por el dulce abrazo de Gray, aquel desconocido que la habia conquistado el corazon…

-Esta mas grande…-dijo Erza pasandole la esponja a Jeral por la espalda-Te ha crecido bastante…

Jeral se sonrojo e, instintivamente cerro las piernas, totalmente sonrojado

-¿A-a que te refieres?-pregunto Jeral, el cual habia subido su temperatura corporal considerablemente

-A tu espalda. Esta mas ancha, te estas convirtiendo en un hombre…-dijo Erza picara mientras le abrazaba y dejaba colgar sus brazos descendiendo desde el cuello de Jeral

-Si…-dijo Jeral girando su cabeza hasta que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Erza- Quiero que sepas, que todos estos años junto a ti han sido maravillosos. Aunque estuviera con mas gente, tu fuiste mi mayor apoyo, la ausencia de mi familia no la note tanto gracias a ti… por eso es lo de los besitos, porque eres una persona muy importante para mi, y el beso, es, bueno, un gesto de afecto…

Jeral se levanto y levantando a Erza tambien, abraznadola contra el, y mientras ella mantenia su pequeña boca abierta, Jeral se atrevio a besarla de verdad, un beso de los de las historias de amor que les contaba el maestro, un beso de amor verdadero, que Erza correspondio, a pesar de ignorar los sentimientos de Jeral, tanto como los de ella misma…

Gray abrio la puerta de su habitación, cargando con Jubia a la espalda. Fue directo a su cama, donde la tumbo con suavidad. Luego busco debajo de la cama y saco un botiquín. Se acerco a Jubia y la empezo a desabrochar la blusa. Jubia se sonrojo.

-Dios… se han pasado…estas muy herida-dijo Gray observando el malherido pecho de Jubia y echando una solución acuosa sobre las heridas-Pero yo te cuidare

Gray empezo a curarla y vendarla todas las heridas, sabiendo lo que era dejar todo atrás, sabiendo lo que era dejar a tus padres por fuerza mayor…

-Yo estare aquí para lo que quieras Jubia. Y de verdad, siento lo de antes-dijo Gray formando una sonrisa de perdon

Jubia tambien sonrio y le abrazo

-Claro que Jubia te perdona, y perdonala tu a ella tambien…

En el gremio, Erza y Jeral ya se habian reincorporado a grupo, hhablando de cosas que no llevan a ninguna parte, cuando las puertas se abrieron y entro Gray con Jubia.

-¡Jubia-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Erza

-Jubia quiere unirse al gremio… porque ahora se siente sana y salva, gracias a Gray…

Gray y Jubia se miraron y sonrieron, pero lo que nunca imaginaron en aquel momento, es que aquel golpe del destino iniciaria una amistad tan fuerte como el acero…o puede que algo mas…


	7. Chapter 7

"¡LUCHA! ¡GINKANA EXTREMA!"

Jubia ya estaba integrada en Fairy Tail, pero durante los ultimos meses, el grupo de los niños, se fue dividiendo hasta formar cuatro grupos reconocidos: Erza y Jeral, Jubia y Gray, Mirajane junto con Elfman y Lisanna, y por ultimo, Cana y Laxus.

Aunque seguian hablando y siendo amigos, estos grupos eran su base principal.

Un dia, el maestro anuncio un pequeño juego, dedicado a todos los niños de Fiore.

-Me han dado las normas de la Ginkana Magica, organizada este año por primera vez, en la cual, pueden participar todos los niños magos menores de 12 años. Se trata de superar una serie de pruebas y de encontrar los objetos apuntados en las listas que os daran al iniciar la ginkana. Durara dos dias, durmiendo en tiendas de campaña, que se proporcionaran al principio. Se hara por grupos y el premio es de 100.000 jewels. Y bien, ¿quién se apunta?-explico el maestro

Todos los niños del gremio levantaron la mano, atraidos por el suculento premio.

Marakov asintio sonriendo, ya que acerto con su prevision.

Cuando la noche llego, todos los grupos se reunieron para hablar la estrategia.

-Jubia piensa que deberiamos marcar todos los puntos de Fiore para saber donde estamos. Es decir, llevar un mapa-dijo Jubia mientras paseaba por encima de la cama de Gray

-Yo creo que deberiamos descansar-dijo Gray agarrando Jubia de los tobillos-Y tu, deja de pasear por mi cama, que me la vas a deshacer

Gray tiro de ella, con un movimiento estrategico, en el que Jubia quedo encima de Gray

-Gray-sama…-dijo Jubia-Tu ropa…

-¿¡Cuando a pasado esto!-grito Gray mirandose

Jubia solto una risita amable, mientras sonreia. La encantaba estar con Gray…

-Podriamos coger un mapa de Magnolia y apuntar lo que podemos encontrar en cada lugar. Eso nos podria ayudar-dijo Erza poniendose boca arriba en la cama de Jeral

-Si, podria sernos util…-dijo Jeral tumbándose encima de Erza y retirandola un mechon de pelo de la cara-Por cierto Erza, quiero que sepas que lo del baño me encanto…

Jeral empezo a besarla por el cuello, mientras Erza suspiraba y se sonrojaba.

-Ojala podamos estar juntos para siempre…-dijo Erza

Jeral se aparto del cuello de Erza y la miro a la cara, sonriendo. Luego, la beso en los labios.

Erza no sabia porque la gustaba tanto aquellos besos escondidos con Jeral, desconocia aquel sentimiento…

El dia de la ginkana llego, y todos estaban en la linea de salida, con las hojas en las manos, dispuestos a ganar.

Lanzaron un cohete, con motivo de la salida.

Todos los niños se lanzaron a la aventura, sin ir en ninguna direccion en concreto, pero pronto se frenarian…

Erza y Jeral iban juntos, pero una jaula que se creo encima de ellos les freno.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Erza tocando los barrotes y recibiendo una descarga electrica-¡AAAH!

-¡ERZA!-grito Jeral ayudandola, pues se habia caido al suelo-¿Estas bien?

Erza miro los ojos de Jeral, llenos de preocupación

-Si, tranquilo…-dijo Erza dejandose acunar por su dulce abrazo…

Jubia y Gray se encontraban andadando despacio, con precaucion, buscando los objetos de la lista, pero pisaron una de las trampas y tambien fueron capturados.

-¡AHHH! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Jubia tiene miedo!-grito Jubia poniendose nerviosa

-Tranquila Jubia, saldremos de aquí, te lo juro, yo cuidare de ti…-dijo Gray dandola la mano

Jubia se sonrojo y agarro mas fuerte la mano de Gray…

-Vya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí…-dijo un hombre asomandose a la celda de Jubia y Gray…

Erza y Jeral permanecieron abrazados durante un largo rato, hasta que unos hombres encapuchados abrieron su jaula, les esposaron y les arrastraron hasta el centro del interior de un enorme edificio.

Dentro de el habia muchas personas encapuchadas en unas gradas. En el centro, se encontraban todos los participantes de la ginkana.

Dejaron a Erza y Jeral con el resto, y se fueron a las gradas, luego, todos se levantaron. Llego un hombre al centro y abrio los brazos en cruz.

-Hoy…¡es el dia que tanto tiempo llevamos esperando! ¡He aquí al futuro de la magia! Un futuro… ¡que debemos matar! Todo lo referente a la magia es malo, y por eso debemos acabar con ello de raiz, matando a estos jóvenes que todavía no han desarrollado todo su potencial, y empezando por…-el hombre se quito la capucha y dejo ver su rostro, al igual que su pelo azul-…mi hija Jubia. ¡Jubia Loxar!

Agarro a Jubia del cuello y la levanto, mostrandosela a todo el mundo.

-Mi hija…que al parecer demostro tener semilla magica, la cual, la prohibimos practicar magia y a pesar de todo, ella siguió en sus trece! Por mucho que me duela, debemos hacerlo, debes morir, hija mia…

Jubia tenia miedo, intento hacer magia, pero no pudo.

-No lo intentes-dijo el padre de Jubia-Esas esposas estan hechas para frenar la magia

El padre de Jubia cogio un cuchillo y lo lanzo con decisión al cuello de su hija, pero algo le golpe, y cayeron ambos al suelo.

Habia sido Gray, de un empujon.

-¡NI SE ATREVA A VOLVER A TOCAR A JUBIA!-dijo Gray-O se las vera conmigo…

-Gray-sama…-dijo Jubia temerosa-Gracias…

Gray la sonrio.

-De nada, ¿para que estan los amigos?-contesto el

-¡COJEDLES!-ordeno el padre de Jubia

Todos se lanzaron hacia los niños, que huyeron en todas las direcciones, siendo todos atrapadaos…todos menos Erza y Jeral.

-Venid aquí pequeñines, no os queremos hacer daño-dijo una mujer intentando acorralarles

-¿Tu te crees que somos tontos?-dijo Erza-No hemos nacido ayer

Erza le lanzo una patada, pero la mujer la agarro de la pierna, dejandola suspendida en el aire.

-¡ERZA!-grito Jeral

-Tu, por prepotente, seras la primera en caer-dijo la mujer cogiendo una espada y empezando a pasarla lentamente por el cuello de Erza, del cual caian gotas de sangre-Pero moriras sufriendo…pequeño monstruo

-¡NOOOO!-grito Jeral

Las lagrimas sinceras de Jeral, sus sentimientos salian de su corazon, gritando a los cuatro vientos que no dejaria ir a Erza sin luchar, mostrando su verdadero poder…

Del cuerpo de Jeral salio una luz dorada brillante, que ilumino la sala, y destruyo las esposas de todos, y lanzandole un rayo de luz a la mujer, salvo a Erza.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jeral acogiendola en sus brazos

-Si, ahora si…

Jeral miro al resto de los humanos del grupo anti-magia.

-¿Alguna objeción?-pregunto Jeral

Ellos negaron con la cabeza repetidas veces, y con Erza todavía en sus brazos, salio al frente de todo el grupo, mostrando su verdadera semilla magica…


	8. Chapter 8

"R-SYSTEM"

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz…!-se oia cantar a todos los del gremio.

La felicidad era absoluta, hoy era un dia muy especial, se celebraba el decimo cumpleaños de Erza y Jeral. En realidad, no era su verdadero cumpleaños, pero hoy hacia ya diez años desde que les encontraron, por lo que aquel dia era como su cumpleaños.

Erza y Jeral soplaron su tarta de cumpleaños a la vez, apagando todas las velas. Todos los del gremio aplaudieron, y ellos dos se abrazaron.

Mas tarde, se libraron de todo el mundo, y se escaparon a la parte de atrás del jardin del gremio, quedandose solos.

-Felicidades-dijo Erza

-Felicidades a ti tambien-dijo Jeral

-Estos diez años a tu lado han sido maravillosos…Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo-dijo Erza sonrojandose-Y yo…queria decirte algo…Yo…

-Shhh-dijo Jeral tapandola la boca con un dedo-Espera un poco… queria tirarte de las orejas, pero en vez de eso, hare esto…

Jeral la quito un zapato y la beso en la planta del pie.

-Uno…-dijo con voz dulce

Subio un poco mas y la beso en la rodilla.

-Dos…

La levanto un poco la falda, y justo un poco antes de ver sus braguitas, en la zona del muslo, la dio otro beso.

-Tres…

La agarro la mano y la beso en ella.

-Cuatro…

Luego volvio a bajar de nuevo, y levantandola la camisa, la beso en el mismo borde de sus braguitas.

-Cinco…

Erza se estaba sonrojando demasiado, pero todo aquello la estaba encantando. Jeral la beso luego en el ombligo.

-Seis…

La levanto del todo la camiseta, y, donde estaba un diminuto top, que cubria donde estaban empezando a crecer sus pechos, en la comisura, la dio otro beso.

-Siete…

La bajo los tirantes de la camiseta, asi como los los del top, besandola en el hombro.

-Ocho…

Después empezo a besarla dentras de la oreja, bajando por el cuello y luego volviendo a besarla detras de la oreja

-Nueve…

Luego la da un beso dulce, muy dulce, en la mejilla.

-Diez…

Erza tenia la boquita abierta, preparada para el último beso, su primer beso de amor verdadero…

-Y este… para que cumplas muchos mas…-dijo Jeral acercandose a la boca de Erza…

-¡Aquí estais!-dijo Jubia-Venid, Jubia y los demas van a dar una vuelta por Magnolia

Jeral se paro en seco y se enfado. Erza se aparto, roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?-pregunto Jeral a Erza tendiendole la mano

-S-si…-dijo Erza timidamente mientras agarraba la calida mano de Jeral

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron andando por Magnolia, a su aire, sin ataduras, la primera vez en su vida.

Se lo habian pasado muy bien, pero la vuelta a su gremio seria dolorosa…

Eran mas de las diez de la noche, todos dormian en sus habitaciones, pero, por algun motivo, Erza y Jeral quisieron dormir esa noche juntos. Acurrucados, el uno contra el otro, fue cuando escucharon unos ruidos que se adentraban en su cuarto.

Erza se abrazo con mas fuerza a Jeral, el cual, la devolvio el abrazo.

-Tengo miedo…-dijo Erza

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo-dijo Jeral

De repente, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada, sin que pudieran esquivar el ataque, les agarraron por detrás, y les taparon la boca para que no pudieran gritar, llevándoselos a la mas terrible oscuridad…

Al dia siguiente, no se hablaba de otra cosa en Fiore. Todos los niños huerfanos del continente habian desaparecido, al igual que Erza y Jeral.

Todos en el gremio estaban asustados y preocupados. Los niños, que normalmente reian, hoy lloraban por la perdida de sus amigos.

-Jubia tiene miedo de no volver a ver a Erza y Jeral. ¿Qué va a ser de Jubia y del resto sin ellos? Jubia les echara mucho de menos…-dijo Jubia llorando

-Tranquila Jubia-chan. Son fuertes, saldran adelante esten donde esten-dijo Gray abrazandola y dandola un beso en la mejilla.

Makarov estaba sentado en la barra del bar, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Se sentia impotente al no haber podido hacer nada por evitar la desaparición de los que habian sido como sus hijos.

Desde aquel dia, nada volveria a ser lo mismo en Fairy Tail…

Erza y Jeral se despertaron en una celda humeda y fria, junto a un pequeño grupo de niños…

-Vaya, por fin despertasteis-dijo un chico de pelo negro y cara a alargada-Yo me llamo Wally. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo me llamo Jeral y ella es Erza-contesto Jeral por los dos

-¿Por qué tienes esa mania de presentarte por mi? Se hablar, eh-protesto Erza

-Bueno, ¿qué mas da? Anda, no te enfades…

Erza inflo los mofletes y se dio la vuelta. Jeral la dio la vuelta.

-Anda, perdoname…-dijo Jeral mientras la daba un beso rapido en los labios

Todos los niños se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-¡No empieces!-dijo Erza sonrojada dandole un empujon

-Bueno…ejem…yo me llamo Simon-se presento un niño de pelo castaño

-Yo soy Sho-dijo un niño rubio

-Y mi nombre es Miriana-dijo una niña castaña que se limpiaba la cara como un gato

De repente, unos guardias empezaron a gritar bien fuerte, para que todo el mundo les escuchase.

-Vosotros estais aquí para contruir esta torre. Soy simples sacrificios humanos, que tras terminar la contruccion, morireis. Si os hemos elegido a vosotros es porque sois huerfanos, y nadie se va a preocupar por vosotros, porque no teneis ni pasado, ni presente ni futuro…


	9. Chapter 9

"BAILES BAJO LA NIEVE"

Pasaron los meses desde que llegaron al R-System, que no era nada mas y nada menos que una simple torre que devolveria la vida a Zeref, matando a todos los esclavos.

Pronto, se hizo un pequeño grupo, que lo formaban Erza, Jeral, Simon, Sho, Miriana y Wally.

Una noche, en su celda, Simon no podia dormir. Miriana tuvo un mal sueño y se desperto. Observo que Simon estaba despierto tambien, con la mirada perdida en Erza. Miriana se estiro cual gato, y, a cuatro patas se dirigio hacia Simon, rascandose en su pierna.

-¿Qué te pasa Simon?-pregunto Miriana

-Pues es que… no entiendo por que Jeral tiene que estar todo el dia pegado a Erza, es como una lapa…-contesto Simon

-Pero son amigos de la infancia, es normal que esten juntos…Espera un momento…si tanto te molesta es por algo… ¡A ti te gusta Erza!-grito Miriana

Simon la tapo la boca de golpe.

-Callate, que se van a acabar enterando todos…-dijo Simon sonrojado

-¡Nyan, nyan!-dijo Miriana-Jeje, se un secreto de Simon…

Miriana se puso a bailar, esquivando a todos sus compañeros, pero tropezandose con la manta de Erza y Jeral, cayendo encima de ambos.

-¿Q-que pasa?-pregunto Erza con un bostezo

-Nada, que Miriana quiere aprender ballet-dijo Simon

Erza se rio.

-¿Y Jeral se ha muerto?-pregunto Miriana

-No. ¿No ves que esta roncando?-dijo Erza señalando a Jeral que roncaba a pierna suelta

-Lo digo porque como se ha despertado…-dijo Miriana

-Siempre ha tenido un sueño muy profundo. En el gremio siempre nos cuesta mucho despertarle… siempre solia despertarle con una pequeña descarga electrica…

-¿Gremio? ¿Sois magos?-pregunto Simon

-Si, pero estas esposas son iguales que las de la sociedad anti-magia…-dijo Erza tocandose las esposas

-¿La sociedad anti-magia? ¡Es verdad! ¡Salio en los periodicos! ¿No lo viste Simon?-dijo Miriana

Simon nego con la cabeza

-Si, hombre si, la ginkana falsa para los magos del continente, que les intentaron matar, pero un chico de pelo azul les libero a todos-dijo Miriana-¡Ese chico era Jeral! ¡Y la chica con la que salia en brazos era Erza!

-Si, eramos nosotros. Jeral libero toda su magia cuando me estuvieron a punto de matarme… me salvo la vida…

Erza se acerco a Jeral y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Desde cuanto tiempo os conoceis?-pregunto Simon algo celoso por el beso

-En mi primer recuerdo aparece el, y yo en el suyo. A Jeral y a mi nos banadonaron en el gremio el mismo dia. Llevamos juntos desde siempre, y siempre lo hemos hecho todo juntos…

-¿Todo?-pregunto Simon temiendose lo peor

-Si…-dijo Erza con una sonrisa picarona-Incluso nos bañamos juntos…pero eso pronto se va a acabar

-¿Por?-pregunto Miriana

-Por esto-dijo Erza señalandose los diminutos pechos que habian empezado a crecer-Ya no somos niños… estamos empezando a crecer. Pero lo peor…es que no vamos a poder crecer al lado de nuestros amigos…

Erza se asomo a la ventana, mirando al horizonte, observando como una llama roja brillaba a los lejos…

Mientras tanto, en el gremio, los niños acogian a un nuevo miembro, Natsu Dragonil, bueno, casi todos…

-¡Cerilla!-grito Gray

-¡Cerebro de cubito!-grito Natsu

-Paraos…-dijo Jubia sin animos

Gray se paro y se acerco a ella.

-Jubia, ¿no lo superas?-pregunto Gray

-¡Claro que no! Pero tu parece que has superado muy pronto la desaparición de Erza y Jeral…-dijo Jubia dandole la espalda a Gray

-No, no la he superado, pero… debemos seguir adelante. Por nosotros y por ellos…

Erza, Miriana y Simon se asomaron a la ventana de su celda, observando como empezaba a nevar, cubriendolo todo de blanco.

-¡Nieve!-grito Miriana muy contenta

-¿Nieve? ¿Qué eso?-pregunto Erza

Simon y Miriana la miraron extrañados

-¿No sabes que es la nieve?-pregunto Miriana

-No. En Magnolia nunca ha nevado

-Pues mira, la nieve es agua congelada, con la cual se puede jugar-explico Simon

-No se, pero es muy bonita…-dijo Erza con mirada soñadora

-¿Qué es bonito, nessan?-pregunto Sho sobandose los ojos

-La nieve-dijo Erza haciendole hueco en la ventana

Pasaron horas mirando como todo se cubria de nieve, dejandolo blanco.

Pronto llego un guardia para despertarles y que se pusieran a trabajar, pero Jeral no desperto. Su sueño era demasiado profundo aquel dia.

-¡DESPIERTA MICROBIO!-grito el guardia, pero Jeral no desperto

El guardia se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad.

-Ahora veras como te despiertas-dijo cargando el arma de energia magica, dispuesto a lanzar un rayo contra Jeral.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Erza poniéndose en medio, recibiendo ella el rayo en lugar de Jeral

Y Jeral se desperto en ese momento, viendo como Erza recibia el rayo en su lugar

-¡ERZA!-grito recogiendola en sus brazos

-Por fin has despertado, venga, ¡dentro de cnco minutos os quiero ver trabajando!-dijo el guardi marchandose

-¡ERZA! Lo siento… no se porque no me desperte antes, Erza, lo siento, por favor… ponte bien…no te mueras-decia Jeral sin poder parar de llorar

-No te preocupes… soy fuerte, no me morire… no pienso dejarte solo en el gremio, a ver quien te controlaba luego…-dijo Erza intentando levantarse

-No hagas esfuerzos…lo siento, no se que haria si te murieses…-dijo Jeral sin parar de llorar

-En serio, no te preocupes…-dijo Erza abrazandole el cuello y apoyandose su cabeza contra el pecho de Jeral

Simon gruño y Miriana le dio un codazo.

-¡Nyan, nyan! Simon, no demuestres tus sentimientos…-dijo Miriana haciendo un gesto de arañazo

-Venga, vamos que todavía te acaban dando otro calabrazo-dijo Wally

-Si, va a ser lo mejor-dijo Erza intentando levantarse

-Espera que te ayudo…-dijo Jeral llevandola a la espalda-Agarrate fuerte

Erza se agarro fuertemente al cuello de Jeral. Jeral podia notar el palpitar del corazon acelerado de Erza sobre su espalda, aquella era una sensación maravillosa…

Cuando llegaron abajo, tuvieron una gran sorpresa.

-Hoy no trabajareis, hay demasiada nieve y no se puede trabajar en estas condiciones. Podeis jugar si quereis-dijo uno de los guardias

Todos los niños saltaron de alegria y empezaron a jugar con la nieve, pasandoselo mejor que nunca…

Al caer la noche, al ir a dormir, Jeral se dio cuenta de que Erza no estaba alli. Bajo y vio que se encontraba en la zona mas baja de la torre, el patio que estaba rodeado por todas las celdas, desde el cual entraba la nieve, ya que no habia techo.

-Hola Erza. ¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Jeral

-Si… Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien-contesto Erza

-Y yo. Creo que todos lo necesitabamos-dijo Jeral agarrandola las manos-¿Te apetece bailar?

Erza se sonrojo.

-C-claro, puede ser divertido

Jeral sonrio y acerco a Erza a su pecho, estando totalmente juntos, empezando a bailar mientras Jeral tarareaba una cancion inventada, bajo la nieve que caia gracilmente sobre ellos, bajo la luz de la luna que les iluminaba, bajo la atenta mirada de demas niños, que como ellos, habian sufrido innumerables veces…


	10. Chapter 10

"LA REBELION"

Despues de un dia agotador de trabajo, Jeral observaba a sus compañeros de celda: Sho estaba llorando por el cansacio acumulado, Erza le acunaba en sus brazos,llenos de heridas por los multiples golpes, Miriana se miraba las plantas de los pies, rasgadas y heridas por falta de zapatos, y Simon y Wally intentabn cazar bichos que pasaran desapercibidos para intentar llevarse algo nutritivo a la boca.  
>El joven mago, apreto los puños. Le gustaria poder librarse de esas esposas,como hizo tiempo atras, pero por mucho que lo intentaba era inutil...todo era inutil. Si querian salir de alli...debian luchar...sin magia.<br>Cuando no habia guardias, y todos dormian, le explico su plan a Erza.  
>-P-pero...¿crees que podremos? Es muy peligroso, podriamos morir-contesto Erza con miedo<br>-Si seguimos aqui y no hacemos nada, acabaremos muriendo, de la otra forma, tenemos una oportunidad-contesto Jeral agarrandola de las manos  
>Erza observo un brillo de seguridad en sus ojos y sonrio. Desperto a sus compañeros de celda, y juntos consiguieron abrir la puerta.<br>Erza y Jeral cogieron espadas, mientras los demas abrian las puertas de las celdas desde dentro.  
>-Vosotros...¿que creeis que estais haciendo?-pregunto un guardia gordo-¡VOLVED A VUESTRAS CELDAS!<br>Erza no se lo penso dos veces, y, acordandose de lo que la enseño el maestro sobre las armas blancas, le atraveso el corazon al guardia.  
>Aquel ancho guardia, antes de caer al suelo y morir, consiguio decir su ultima palabra, para desgracia de los pequeños.<br>-¡REBELION!-grito con su ultimo aliento. Segundos mas tarde, murio.  
>Todos los guardias despertaron y mpezaron a atacarles, pero con Erza y Jeral al mando, consiguieron vencerles.<br>Horas mas tarde, embarcaron hacia el continente. Erza, Jeral, Simon, Sho y Wally iban en la misma barca.  
>-Nosotros tambien podemos usar magia...-dijo timidamente Miriana-Pero no es tan poderosa como la vuestra...Aunque la hubieramos podido usar...no os podriamos haber ayudado<br>Erza sonrio.  
>-Eso lo unico que significa es que podeis formar parte de Fairy Tail-dijo Jeral leyendole el pensamiento a Erza<br>Al amanecer, ya estaban en Magnolia.  
>Habian desembarcado muchas barca, pero la de ellos se diria a esta ciudad.<br>La gente les miro asombrados: un grupo de niños, solos, heridos,sucios, todavia con las esposas, sin calzado, con la ropa andrajosa...no era habitual.  
>Cerca de alli, el Maestro se dirigia a la escuela con los jovenes magos del gremio.<br>Gray giro un poco la cabeza y distinguio dos cabelleras:una azul y otra roja...rojo escarlata.  
>-¡ERZA! ¡JERAL!-grito Gray<br>Todos se giraron y observaron al grupo de niños, encabezados por ellos dos.  
>Todos se lanzaron hacia ellos, llenandoles de abrazos. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verles.<br>-Erza, Jeral, ¿que ocurrio?-pregunto el Maestro  
>Ellos tragaron saliva y empezaron a relatarle su terrorifica experiencia...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**FELICIDAD LIMITADA**

Habian pasado ya un par de años desde que Erza y Jeral habian vuelto al gremio, junto a Sho,Simon, Miriana y Wally.

Todos habian encajado muy bien. El maestro decidio adoptar tambien a los demas niños, como hizo con Erza y Jeral en su tiempo.

Un dia cualquiera, Erza estaba sentada en el tejado del gremio, mirando la puesta de sol. Ella habia cambiado, su físico cambio. Se habia desarrollado antes que las demas chicas, dejando ver ya unos pechos de una talla 90 con tan solo 12 años, lo cual fue un impedimento para seguir bañandose con Jeral, a pesar de que el insistia.

En sustitución, Miriana se ofrecio a bañarse con ella, ya que sabia que Erza nunca se habia bañado sola. Y la respuesta de Erza fue simplemente: me estoy haciendo mayor, deberia aprender de una vez.

Simon se acerco por detrás a Erza, sentandose después a su lado.

-Hola-saludo el con una sonrisa

-¡Hola Simon!-dijo ella con entusiasmo

Simon se ruborizo, recordo la apuesta que hizo con Wally hacia solo unos minutos…

Simon gruño al ver como Jeral abrazaba a Erza. Wally estaba a su lado y se reia.

-Lo tienes crudo-dijo el chico que se estaba volviendo cuadrado con el paso de los años

-N-no…Ella no puede acabar con Jeral…y-yo la quiero…-dijo Simon bajando la vista

-Pues diselo-dijo Wally

-¡No es tan facil!

Wally le agarro de los hombros y le obligo a mirarle a la cara.

-Simon, Erza es una luchadora nata, una chica valiente, ella jamas amara a cobardes que no saben decir dos palabras, si no que se enamorara de chicos fuertes y valientes como Jeral. Si no das el paso, Jeral lo dara, y entonces jamas podras estar con ella. Asi que, armate de valor, ¡y diselo!-ordeno Wally

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Simon se decidiera, pero habia llegado el momento y no lo conseguia…

-Erza yo…queria decirte que…desde que te conoci…yo…yo te…

Las palabras de Simon fueron cortadas por la llamada del maestro.

El maestro llevo a Erza, Jeral, Simon, Wally, Miriana y Sho a la iglesia de Magnolia. Su expresión indicaba sufrimiento.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que alli se encontraban el resto de los supervivientes del R-System.

-Niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres…-el maestro se aclaro la voz-Me temo que vuestra libertad ha llegado a su fin…Hemos descubierto que una mujer llamada Ultear, que se escondia entre los esclavos, es la creadora de todo esto, fue la cabecilla del R-System…pero lo peor es que sabemos que anda buscando a todos los supervivientes…y por vuestra seguridad…debemos alejaros de Fiore…

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Os mandaremos a la Tierra, alli tendreis un nuevo aspecto, una nueva identidad, una nueva familia, nuevos amigos, nuevas ilusiones…pero no sabreis quienes son vuestros amigos. Por seguridad… no conocereis el paradero del resto

Jeral agarro fuertemente la mano a Erza.

-¡P-pero maestro! ¡No puede hacernos esto! ¡Erza y yo nunca nos hemos separado! ¡No podemos estar el uno sin el otro!

-Lo se Jeral…pero, no queda mas remedio. Es por vuestra propia seguridad

Al decir esto, el maestro, chasqueo los dedos junto al resto de los maestros, provocando una cegadora luz, que les envolvio, creando un agujero, por el cayeron.

Erza apretaba fuertemente la mano de Jeral, pero…se separaron.

Observaron el rostro del otro…por ultima vez…


	12. Chapter 12

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

Erza se levanto sobresaltada. Estaba en una cama blanda, en una habitación con extraños objetos. Echo su cabeza hacia abajo y comprobo que su larga melena rojo escarlata se habia convertido en una pequeña melena rubia que apenas la llegaba a los hombros.

Levanto las sabanas y vio unas diminutas piernas, su altura tambien se vio afectada, y, en un acto reflejo se llevo las manos al pecho, palpando unos casi inexistentes pechos.

-¡Si estas tetas las tenia yo con diez años!-grito Erza

Una mujer abrio la puerta, y, para sorpresa de Erza, la reconocio.

-Elena, deja de decir tonterias y levantante ya, que vas a llegar tarde a clase

-Si…mama

Erza se levanto y se dirigio al baño, se quito la camiseta del pijama para cambiarse, se miro al espejo y observo una cosa: habia desaparecido el tatuaje del gremio…

Erza entro en su clase, en el insituto. Una niña de melena castaña se colgo de su brazo.

-Nuestro primer año de instituto, que miedo-dijo la chica

-Va a ser difícil Clara-dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-¡Pero habra chicos guapos! ¡Quiero un novio ya! ¡Y beber alcohol!

Erza se sorprendio pero sonrio al poco.

-"_Si no fuera porque ella no estuvo en el R-System, diria que esa chica es Cana…"_-penso Erza

Subio por las escalaeras, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_"¿Y si lo he soñado? ¿Realmente existe Fiore? ¿Y Fairy Tail? ¿Existio el R-System? ¿Existen Lisanna, Cana, Laxus, Gray, Jubia y todos los demas? ¿Existe Jeral?"_-pensaba Erza, pero al escuchar el nombre de Jeral en su mente, unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro

Antes de llegar al aula, Erza se limpio las lagrimas.

Durante todo la primera hora no presto atención, simplemente, de forma inconsciente de dedicaba a dibujar el símbolo del gremio en la mesa.

-Bonito pajaro-dijo un chico de ojos verdes que se acerco a ella por detrás

-Si, un pajaro… Mira que tienes imaginación eh, Gerardo…-en ese momento, el corazon de Erza se paro, su mente se volvio agil y empezo a sospechar-_"Gerardo, Jeral… Esos ojos verdes… Esa media sonrisa… Tal vez el gremio nos junto… El sabia que no podiamos estar lejos el uno del otro…"_

-¿Ocurre algo Elena?-pregunto Gerardo

-¡No, nada en absoluto!-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Gerardo la enseño una media sonrisa y Erza casi se desmaya, totalmente segura de que aquel muchacho era Jeral

-¿Quieres quedar esta tarde?-pregunto Erza

-Bueno, puede ser divertido-dijo el volviendo a sonreir de aquella manera

A Erza casi le da un infarto, cada vez mas segura de sus deducciones

Clara se acerco a Susana.

-Oye, ¿desde cuando Elena se lleva tan bien con Gerardo? Nunca le ha soportado-dijo Clara

-A saber… Pero da la sensación de que Elena va por el

Por la tarde, Erza llevaba una hora arreglándose para que "Jeral" la viera mejor que nunca.

Se miro al espejo y fruncio el ceño.

-¡Esto es una mierda! ¡No me gusta este cuerpo tetiplano! ¡YO QUIERO MIS TETAS DE LA TALLA 90!

Una joven rubia se asomo por la puerta, era mayor que Erza. La chica arqueo una ceja.

-Y yo y me aguanto

-L-lo siento Rosa…-cuando Rosa se fue, Erza volvio a su monologo interior-Yo tenia unas tetas de la talla 90…

En ese momento, alguien llamo al timbre y Erza dio un brinco.

-¡Ya lo cojo yo!-dijo ella abalanzandose sobre el telefonillo-¿Quién es?

-Elena, soy Gerardo

-¡Si! ¡Ya bajo!-dijo colgando el auricular

Erza bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, para encontrarse con Gerardo, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirada soñadora, una media sonrisa y el pelo bailando al son del viento

Erza suspiro y sonrio.

-¡Hola Jeral!-dijo Erza

Gerardo la miro extrañado

-¿Jeral?-pregunto el

-¡Ah, claro! Tenemos que ocultarnos por nuestra propia seguridad-dijo ella agarrandole por el brazo-Eso dijo el maestro…

-¿Maestro?

-¡Tranqui, no te preocupes! ¡No hay ningun maestro!-se rio ella pensando que Gerardo se estaba haciendo el loco…


	13. Chapter 13

**FALSAS ESPERANZAS**

Habia pasado un año desde que Erza llego a la Tierra. Sus esperanzas porque Gerardo fuera Jeral, se iban disipando poco a poco, pero ella seguia teniendo ilusion.

Era una clase tecnología, un grupo estaba formando por Erza y Gerardo, los cuales, solo les faltaba pintar la lampara.

-¿De que color podriamos pintarla?-pregunto Gerardo agarrando uno de los pinceles

-No se… ¿Qué te parece rojo escarlata?-dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Odio el rojo-dijo Gerardo friamente

Erza se quedo paralizada.

La clase termino y salieron al patio. Erza se alejo de su grupo de amigas, sentandose sola durante la media hora libre.

-_"Fui una idiota…Pensar que Gerardo era Jeral…Tal vez este loca, Jeral no puede existir…Ni el gremio ni Fiore…Todo fue un sueño… La magia no existe, lo soñe todo en un intento inútil por escapar de la realidad…Jeral es el chico ideal, el gremio son los amigos que nunca tuve, el maestro la familia que nunca me quiso, el R-System es la coaccion de este dichoso mundo, Erza es la representación de todo lo que yo quiero ser, y la magia…seran mis ganas de libertad"_-pensaba Erza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

La nieve comenzo a caer sobre su cabeza.

Erza alzo la vista y vio como todo se cubria de blanco, y entonces, recordo aquel dia que nevo en el R-System…

Las imágenes bailaban en su mente como hizo ella con Jeral por la noche…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Erza en mitad del patio-¡ESOS RECUERDOS NO EXITEN, ESO NUNCA PASO! ¡SALID DE MI MENTE IMÁGENES DEL DEMONIO!

Clara y Susana se acercaron a ella, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Elena…-dijo Clara abrazandola

Erza comenzo a llorar fuertemente, queria que aquellos recuerdos falsos se fueran de su mente…

-No si ya decia yo que esta tia estaba loca…-dijo Gerardo pasandose la mano por el pelo

Cuando Erza se tranquilizo, subieron a clase.

Erza seguia llorando, pero no sabia si era porque la nieve la recordaba aquellos bailes que ya no podrian ser con Jeral, o por miedo a estar volviendose loca.

Salieron de clase, la nieve ya lo habia cubierto todo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?-dijeron Suna y Calra

Erza nego con la cabeza

-Ya estoy mejor, en serio-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras emprendia su camino.

Aquel dia, cogio un camino diferente al que cogia normalmente. No sabia porque habia hecho eso, su mente la guio inconscientemente.

-Soy idiota… ¿Cómo pude pensar que existia tal cosa? ¿Cómo pude pensar que existia…-las palabras de Erza se cortaron al escuchar una cancion tarareada

Erza siguió aquella cancion, que la era terriblemente familiar…

¿…Jeral?-termino su frase

Aquella melodía que sonoba no era otra mas que la que Jeral se invento aquel dia que bailaron juntos debajo de la nieve.

Erza diviso a lo lejos a un chico, que llevaba capucha, le siguió, corriendo, pero…de repente…desaparecio perdiendose en el horizonte, al igual que la cancion secreta de Erza y Jeral…


	14. Chapter 14

**MANZANAS ROJAS**

Erza no podia dejar de pensar en lo que vio, paso un año buscando a aquel chico, pasando todos los dias por aquel lugar, pero…nunca le volvio a ver.

Un dia, como de constumbre fue por aquel camino, pero en vez de pasar de largo, aquel dia decidio parar en un parque de habia alli.

No la apetecia llegar a su casa, busco algo en su mochila, pero no encontro alimento. Suspiro y maldijo su suerte, con el dia tan bonito que hacia…

Un chico estaba sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron por un momento a la chica rubia a la que la rugian las tripas. El chico se rio.

Erza se giro y vio a aquel chico.

-¿¡Que te hace tanta gracia!-pregunto ella algo molesta

-Tus tripas se oyen desde aquí-dijo el sonriendo misteriosamente mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana roja

-Oye… ¿te importaria tirarme una de esas manzanas del arbol?-pregunto ella

El chico sonrio, cogio una de las manzanas del arbol y se la lanzo a Erza.

-Es verde… ¿Cómo es que tu tienes una roja?-pregunto ella

-Es que estas las he comprado yo, no me gustan las manzanas verdes, prefiero las rojas. El rojo es mi color favorito…el rojo escarlata… ¿Y el tuyo?-pregunto el chico lanzandola una atractiva mirada a Erza

-El azul…el azul electrico…-dijo ella sonriendo

El chico se sorprendio, la volvio a mirar y sonrio.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elena…-dijo ella aspirando el olor de la manzana donde ella habia mordido-¿Y el tuyo?

-Javier, pero…se que ese no es tu nombre real…-dijo Javier mordiendo la manzana

Erza casi se atraganta al oir eso. ¿Podria ser…?

-Mi verdadero nombre tampoco es Javier…-dijo el chico bajando del arbol de un salto.

Se acerco a Erza y la miro a los ojos, obligandola a mirarle a el tambien a los ojos.

Los ojos de Erza eran castaños y los de Javier…verdes…

Erza se quedo paralizada. ¿Realmente era…?

Javier se acerco a ella y la fue empujando lentamente hasta arrinconarla contra un arbol, dejandola a su merced.

Javier empezo a tararear aquella cancion secreta mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Jeral…-susurro ella con lagrimas entre los ojos

-Erza…-dijo el posando sus labios sobre los de ella

Erza se enfurecio como siempre y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago

Jeral se rio, llevandose una mano al vientre.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre…me alegro-dijo el sonriendo

-Y tu sigues con tus manias-dijo Erza-Me alegro…-esto ultimo lo dijo con un susurro

El movil de Erza empezo a sonar: era su madre, debia volver a casa.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Erza tristemente-¿Mañana volvemos a vernos aquí?

-Claro-dijo Jeral sonriendo y abrazandola-Te he echado de menos…

-Y yo…me alegro de haberte encontrado…-dijo Erza

Se separaron después de un par de minutos, se dieron la amno para terminar el abrazo, y Erza se marcho, observando a Jeral hasta donde pudo, pues el horizonte no era eterno.

Al dia siguiente, Erza fue al lugar donde habian acordado, pero jeral no estaba.

Erza se sento y penso que se habia retrasado. Pasaron los minutos, y Jeral no vino.

Pasaron una, dos, tres y cuatro horas y Jeral no llego.

Erza se puso a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jeral no vino?


	15. Chapter 15

**IDENTIDADES DESVELADAS**

La marcha de Jeral sin dar ninguna explicación. Erza no pudo sonreir desde entonces, se sentia incapaz. Y llevaba asi un año…sus padres y su hermana la preguntaban, la llevaron al psicologo, pero ella nunca conto nada…

¿Quién iba a creerla? La meterian al manicomio si contaba la verdad…Lo unico que podria hacerla sonreir de nuevo era Jeral…

Ella siguió parando por aquel parque pero Jeral nunca vino…

Hoy iban de excursión todos los insitutos de la comunidad a una muestra de educación. Todos los jóvenes de la comunidad se encontraban alli.

Una de las organizadoras se encontraba en el baño, cepillando su larga melena negra.

-Que ganas tengo de matar a todos esos crios…Pero sobre todo…que ganas tengo de arrebatarles la semilla magica…Aunque las unicas que merecen la pena son las de Erza y Jeral

La mujer echo su aliento contra el espejo del baño y escribio un nombre con sus dedos: Ultear

Sonrio y se marcho. Se puso en la zona más alta, para observarles a todos.

Chasqueo los dedos y un halo de luz ilumino la sala durante unos segundos. Cuando el halo desaparecio, varios niños se iluminaron, cuando sus luces cesaron, dejaron a la vista sus verdaderas identidades.

Erza se toco el pelo: rojo, rojo escarlata. No se lo podia creer. Se toco el torso: su armadura volvia a estar alli.

Todos los transformados se juntaron en el centro. Eran Sho, Miriana, Simon, Wally y Erza. Se abrazaron entre lágrimas.

-Por fin estamos todos juntos de nuevo-dijo Simon

-Bueno…falta Jeral-dijo Erza sobandose el brazo

-Bueno, que si, que estamos todos-dijo Simon por lo bajo

Altear se empezo a reir escandalosamente, atrayendo la mirada de toda la sala.

-Miserables crios…disfrutad de vuestra libertad mientras podais, porque volveries al R-System solo para morir-dijo ella lanzandole un rayo

Erza se re-equipo con la armadura de Hercules, cubriendo a sus amigos, evitando el ataque.

Ultear fruncio el ceño.

-¿Te crees que con esa vulgar armadura conseguiras salvar tu miserable vida?-se rio burlonamente Altear

-No estoy protegiendo mi vida, si no la de mis amigos-dijo Erza mirando la dañada armadura

Ultear sonrio maléficamente.

-¿De que sirve dar tu vida por tus amigos si el mas importante de todos ellos te ha dejado de lado?-se rio burlonamente-Despues de encontrarle, va y desaparece. No eres importante para el, te abandono, todo aquel cariño que te mostro, ¡FUE FINGIDO! ¡VIVISTE EN UNA MENTIRA!

Aquellas palabras afectaron Erza, haciendo que ella comenzase a llorar.

-¡No es asi, ne-ssan, no la hagas caso!-dijo Sho

-¡Nya! ¡Sho tiene razon! ¡Eru-chan no hagas caso a la mentiras de esa bruja!-dijo Miriana apretando los puños

-Erza…aunque no quiero decir esto…tu fuiste la persona mas importante para Jeral-dijo Simon apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Erza

Ultear sonrio y aprovecho aquel momento para lanzar un rayo Erza, golpeandola.

Erza cayo al suelo, pero se levanto, tambaleandose.

Ultear aprovecho y siguió lanzandola rayos, tan rapido, que Erza no pudo esquivarlos.

-¡PARA!-grito Sho poniendose delante Erza

Ultear se acerco a el, le apreto los mofletes y le miro a los ojos.

-Dices de proteger a Erza… ¿Cómo vas a protegerla si siempre fue ella la que te protegió a ti?-pregunto Ultear apretandole mas fuerte y lanzandole al otro la do de la sala.

Miriana se puso en medio. Ultear se rio, la dio una patada y Miriana fue impuslsada al lado de Sho.

-¡Que divertido!-se rio Ultear-¿Quién sera el siguiente?

Wally puso una pistola en la cabeza a Ultear.

-Llego tu hora, dandi…-dijo Wally

Cuando Wally disparo la bala, Ultear hizo un movimiento magico con las manos, cambiando la direccion de la bala, dandole a Wally en el pecho, cerca del corazon.

Simon la agarro del vestido y la levanto.

-Pagaras por lo que les has hecho a mis amigos…-dijo Simon

-Eres fuerte de fisico, pero, ¿de que sirve que seas fuerte de cuerpo si eres debil de corazon?-dijo Ultear dando un rapido movimiento para darle una patada en el pecho a Simon, lanzandole con el resto de sus compañeros

-Y ahora…te toca morir a ti…-dijo Ultear cargando su ultimo rayo en direccion a Erza.

Erza se consiguió levantar y Ultear se alejo un poco, para lanzar su ataque final.

-¡MUERE!-grito Ultear lanzando el rayo

Erza cerro los ojos, esperando el dolor final, que acabaria con todo su sufrimiento.

Un terrible golpe se escucho en toda la sala, pero Erza no noto dolor.

Abrio los ojos y observo que alguien habia parado el golpe con su propio cuerpo.

-¡JERAL!-grito Erza al reconocer a su salvador...


	16. Chapter 16

**LEY FAIRY**

Jeral cayó de espaldas con el rayo de Ultear. Erza le acogio en sus brazos.

-¡JERAL! ¡NO TE MUERAS!-grito Erza apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jeral-¡Me da igual que no volviese a venir, simore seras importante para mi! Por favor, no te mueras…

Jeral sonrio y la acario el pelo.

-No te preocupes Erza, te protegeré, como hice siempre…no te volvere a dejar…-dijo Jeral levantandola la cabeza y limpiandola las lagrimas-Nunca quise abandonarte…

Erza no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se acerco al rostro de Jeral…

-Jeral…nunca te dije lo que te tenia que decir en nuestro decimo compleaños…-dijo Erza

-Yo tambien llevo mucho tiempo ocultandote una cosa…-Jeral se acerco tambien a Erza, apoyando su frente contra la de ella-Pero hay veces en las que sobran las palabras, ¿no?

Ultear fruncio el ceño.

-Odio el amor…-dijo ella lanzandoles un rayo a ambos

Erza y Jeral fueron interrumpidos.

-Tendremos que acabar en otro momento…-dijo Jeral

-Si…-dijo Erza poniendose en pie

Ambos volaron hasta donde estaba Ultear, fue una dura batalla, pero…no ganaron.

En el suelo, ambos estaban agotados, no les quedaban fuerzas.

-No lo vamos a conseguir…-dijo Erza llorando

-Todavia podemos ganarla…tenemos un arma secreta…-dijo Jeral

-Si…pero…nosotros…

-Al menos…estaremos juntos…-dijo Jeral agarrandola la mano

Erza solto una lagrima, pero le apreto la mano mas fuerte a Jeral

-¡Chicos!-grito Erza-¿Podeis luchar?

Todos los del R-System se levantaron.

-Pues claro…-dijo Simon

-Erza y yo vamos a acabar definitivamente con Ultear, pero teneis que entretenerla.

Ellos se dispusieron a luchar el maximo tiempo posible contra Ultear mientras Erza y Jeral cargaban el ataque.

Jeral se transformo y se puso un abrigo blanco, y Erza se re-equipo con la armadura Fairy.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto Jeral agarrandola la mano

-No. Cuando estoy contigo…no tengo miedo…-dijo Erza y sonrio

A Erza y Jeral les empezo a envolver una gran luz dorada cegadora, que movia sus ropas y su pelo de un lado a otro. Permanecian agarrados con una mano, mientras con la otra, ponian los dedos de la forma que les habia enseñado el gremio, una llamada secreta de Fairy Tail.

Miriana se dio cuenta y comprendio que era lo que pretendian.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grito Miriana-¡NO LO HAGAIS!

Los demas se dieron la vuelta y observaron lo mismo que Miriana

-¡Tenemos que detenerles!-grito Simon

Enseguida dejaron a Ultear de lado, intentando separar a Erza y Jeral

-¡Es la unica forma que hay de salvaros!-grito Erza-¡JERAL!

Jeral asintio con la cabeza.

-¡LEY FAIRY!-gritaron ellos lanzando su ataque

Tras desaparecer el halo de luz, Ultear habia desaparecido.

Los humanos gritaron de alegria

-¡IDIOTAS! ¿DE QUE OS ALEGRAIS? ¡ERZA Y JERAL HAN TENIDO QUE LANZAR ESE ATAQUE!-dijo Sho llorando

-¿Y que? Esa tia ha desaparecido-dijo Gerardo

-Pero…la ley Fairy es un ataque muy fuerte…que solo se puede lanzar sacrificando la magia de los que hacen el hechizo…-dijo Miriana llorando

-Y un mago sin magia…-dijo Wally

-Es un mago muerto…-termino Simon

Miriana se dio cuenta de que Erza y Jeral seguian agarrados de la mano.

-Al menso moriran de la manera que ellos mas querian…-dijo Miriana llorando mas fuerte

-Moriran como se criaron…juntos…-dijo Sho-Esta es la muerte que querias ne-ssan… morir en combate para salvar a tus amigos mientras agarrabas la mano de Jeral…


	17. Chapter 17

**LA MAGIA DE 4. ¿VUELTA A CASA?**

Simon cogió a Erza en brazos y entre los demas cargaron con Jeral, tumbandoles en unas mesas.

Les miraban, su respiración era agitada, al igual que sus altidos. Su cuerpo luchaba por seguir viviendo, inútilmente.

-Parece que tiene calor…-dijo Simon observando las gotas de sudor que caian por su frente

-Si…sera mejor que les quitemos algo, no sea que mueran asfixiados-dijo Miriana quitandole la armadura a Erza

Simon se sonrojo, pero se decepciono al ver que debajo llevaba una blusa.

Wally le quito el abrigo a Jeral, y fue cuando observo que su símbolo del gremio estaba brillando.

-¡Mirad!-dijo Wally señalando el símbolo de Fairy Tail del moribundo

Todos los miraron asombrados. Sho se dio cuenta de que el símbolo de Erza tambien brillaba.

Simon sornio.

-Todavia hay esperanza para ellos-dijo Simon

Todos le miraron.

-Lo lei hace años en los libros del gremio. El símbolo del gremio va absorviendo magia poco a poco desde el momento en el que se pone, como una reserva. Y al parecer, el símbolo de ellos ha absorbido la suficiente magia como para que puedan sobrevivir. Ahora mismo su magia debe de ser como una semilla magica sin explotar. Y nosotros tenemos que explotar esa semilla magica para salvarlos-dijo Simon apretando el puño-¿Estais dispuestos a renunciar a un poco de vuestra mgia para que Erza y Jeral sobrevivan?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Miriana emocionada-¡Por Eru-chan y Jeral-kun, lo que sea!

Sho y Wally asintieron a la iniciativa de Miriana.

-Bien, poned las manos, unas encima de otras-dijo Simon poniendo su mano la primera, encima de Erza y Jeral, a medio metro de sus pechos.

Los demas fueron poniendo sus manos, una encima de otra, como Simon les habia indicado.

-Hiz desprendiendo poco a poco algo de vuestra magia-dijo Simon

Los humanos les rodearon, observando el espectáculo.

Los cuatro magos cerraron los ojos.

Una luz dorada salio de sus manos, envolviendo a los inconscientes magos.

Aquel halo dorado desprendia una brisa que hacia que las ropas bailaran, al igual que el pelo.

Miriana se dio cuenta de que sus coletas se levantaban, lo cual, por algun motivo extraño, siempre la hizo mucha gracia, pero se aguanto la risa, concentrandose para ayudar a sus amigos.

Poco a poco, los cuerpos de Erza y Jeral volvieron a tener magia corriendo por sus venas.

Sus manos, todavía permanecian unidas, pero, fueron recuperando movimiento, jugando con los dedos del otro mientras recuperaban la consciencia.

Jeral fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrio, Simon se dio cuenta y sonrio.

-Chicos, ha funcionado-dijo el chico de gran musculatura

-Pero… ne-ssan sigue inconsciente…-dijo Sho preocupado

-No, no esta inconsciente, esta dormida-dijo Jeral sentandose y bajando un poco hasta estar a escasos milímetros de la boca de Erza-¿A que si?

Erza no respondio y Jeral lo tomo como un desafio, asi que, bajo sus labios y la beso.

Erza abrio los ojos y le lanzo hacia arriba de una patada.

Jeral sonrio cuando cayo al suelo.

-¿Veis? Os dije que solo estaba dormida-dijo Jeral sonriendo

-Bueno dandys, y ahora, ¿volvemos a casa?-pregunto Wally encendiendo un cigarillo

Los magos se miraron los unos a los otros. ¿Podrian volver a Fiore?


	18. Chapter 18

**¿VIDA NORMAL?**

-Quiera ser libre y poder volar lejos de aquí…como un angel…-dijo una chica de extravagante atuendo de plumas y pelo blanco mientras se asomaba a la ventana de su clase

-Angel, callate ya, que quiero dormir-dijo un chico (¿?) que se tumbo sobre la mesa y se puso a dormir

Angel se giro y le grito al oido.

-¡NO TE DUERMAS EN CASE, MIDNIGHT!-Midnight dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo encima de un chico de forma pentagonal

-Lo siento Richard…Esta idiota me ha despertado-se disculpo el chico de ojos pintados

-No pasa anda, yo lo unico que quiero, es volver a ver a mi hermano…-dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Sois muy lentos!-dijo un chico rubio de puntiaguda nariz-¡Rapido es bueno!

-Si, Racer, lo que tu digas. Rapido es bueno…-dijo Angel

-¡YO SOY LA MAS RAPIDA!-grito Miriana aumentando su velocidad a cuatro pienras

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!-dijo Erza corriendo mas rapido si es posible con la armadura de vuelo

Sho se rio por lo bajini.

-Se las ve llenas de vitalidad, eh-se rio el rubio

-Si…-dijo Jeral con una sonrisa-Me alegra ver que Erza recupero su magia por completo

-Tu tambien la recuperaste, dandi. Un mago normal habria tardado un mes en recuperar la mitad su magia, pero vosotros, en una semana estais como nuevos-dijo Wally

-Si…todo vuelve a ser como antes. Ahora solo queda volver a casa-dijo Simon tocandose el símbolo del gremio que habitaba en su pecho

Sho suspiro.

-Somos los unicos que nos estamos preocupando por eso. Ne-ssan y Miriana estan disfrutando de la Tierra, parece que no quisieran volver…-dijo Sho bajando la vista

-No. Quieren volver, lo que pasa es que Erza se ha visto muy cerca de la muerte, y Miriana y ella siempre han estado muy unidas. Y ya sabeis como es Miriana, Erza solo la quiere hacer feliz. Erza vive por y para los demas, poco la importa su propia felicidad si se trata de hacer feliz a los demas. Aunque se este muriendo de agotamiento, ella hara lo que sea para ver una sonrisa en la cara de los demas…-dijo Jeral sonriendo-Eso fue algo que aprendi de ella. Yo de pequeño queria luchar a todas horas, y solo queria luchar contra Erza…y aunque ella se estaria cayendo de sueño, luchaba contra mi, solo para hacerme feliz…Y con Miriana pasa lo mismo. Miriana ha visto que Erza pudo morir, y quiere aprovechar todo lo que pueda, y mas después de haber estado tantos años lejos de ella. Solo quiere disfrutar de ella…-explico Jeral

-¿Y tu no quieres?-pregunto Sho

-Claro que quiero disfrutar de Erza, pero, yo ya la tuve a mi lado durante doce años. Dejad que Miriana disfrute. Ademas, ahora que hemos decidido estar en el mismo instituto, y la familia que me toco, no me acepto, estoy viviendo con ella-dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa

El más joven del grupo sonrio y volvio a mirar a las dos magas, que seguian en su carrera incesante.

-A este paso se van a volver a atascar-dijo Wally observando que su velocidad aumentaba sin control

-¡CHICOS!-gritaron las dos feminas-¡NOS HEMOS VUELTO A ATASCAR! ¡NO PODEMOS PARAR!

Los chicos estallaron en risas.

-Lo sabía, mira que lo sabia-dijo Wally entre risas

-Venga Sho, nos toca a nosotros, tu encargate de Miriana y yo de Erza-dijo Jeral aun riendose

Sho asintio. Los dos se colocaron en la trayectoria de las chicas, con los brazos en cruz, para pararlas con sus cuerpos, como otras veces, pero esta vez, las chicas les arrastraron.

-¡SOCORRO!-gritaron los cuatro

Simon y Wally se echaron a reir.

-No tienen remedio. Yo me encargo de la gatita y tu de la escarlata, dandi-dijo Wally

Simon se rio y se puso en el camino de Erza, como hizo Jeral. Wally le imito, solo que con Miriana.

Al ser dos personas parandoles, esta vez, las chicas consiguieron frenar.

Las feminas se tiraron al suelo, derrotadas.

-Nunca mas haremos esto…-dijo Miriana con un hilo de voz

-Cierto…me duelen las piernas-dijo Erza

-Siempre decis lo mismo y nunca lo cumplis-dijo Wally

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron

-¡Verdad!-dijeron chocando sus manos

-Se supone que estamos viviendo en la Tierra de forma normal-dijo Sho riendose

-Y estamos viviendo de forma normal…a nuestra manera-dijo Erza sonriendo

Los seis amigos miraron al cielo, pensando en su vida anterior y la presente, acordandose de Fiore y de Fairy Tail…


	19. Chapter 19

**COMUNICANDO MUNDOS**

Jubia se acerco a Gray y lo beso en los labios. Gray sonrio y continuo el beso.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy hicieron una arcada a la vez.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Gray-¿Os molesta que tenga novia?

-¡No! ¡Lo que me molesta es que te estes dando el lote con ella delante nuestro!-protesto el pelirosa

-Pues no mires-dijo Gray dandole un morreo a Jubia

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Que atrevido eres!-dijo Jubia sonrojada

Natsu suspiro.

-Esto con Erza y Jeral no pasaba…-dijo Natsu apoyando su cabeza en la mano

Jubia y Gray se pararon y bajaron la vista. Happy empezo a llorar en silencio.

Lucy les miro a todos, extrañada.

-¿Quiénes son Erza y Jeral? Nunca me hablasteis de ellos-dijo Lucy

-Porque murieron-dijo Gray aguantandose las lagrimas

Lucy se quedo sorprendida.

-Lisanna y esos dos. ¿Cuánta gente murio en el gremio?-pregunto Lucy sin ninguna delicadeza

-Aparte de ellos tres…Simon, Miriana, Wally y Sho…Pero Erza y Jeral llevaban más tiempo en el gremio. Eran los hijos adoptivos del maestro…-dijo Jubia entre lagrimas-Eran de nuestros mejores amigos…Jeral salvo a Jubia y a los demas de una muerte hace años…Erza y el eran los mas poderosos…Eran…eran… ¡LOS MAS QUERIDOS EN EL GREMIO!-dijo Jubia rompiendo en lagrimas

Lucy bajo la vista. Al observar a todo llorar, se dio cuenta de que habia metido la pata. Apenas llevaba medio año en el gremio y queria caerles bien a todos, pero…en aquel momento…se sintio una extraña por ser la unica incapaz de llorar por aquellos magos que tan importantes fueron en el pasado…

Makarov estaba sentando en una silla, junto al resto de los maestros de gremios. En el centro estaban el presidente y el rey de España.

-Bien, como han comprobado, en su pais habitan magos. Queremos devolvolverles a Fiore ahora que Ultear esta muerta. Nos encargaremos de decirles a nuestros magos que sus amigos no murieron, como les dijimos por seguridad, pero ustedes tiene que dejarnos hacer un tren interdimensional. No sabemos donde estan, y tal vez, quieran volver a la Tierra. A cambio, los humanos tambien podran usar ese tren, y podran venir a Fiore.-dijo Makarov

El presidente y el rey aceptaron, tal vez por animo de lucro o por miedo, o incluso por ambas cosas, eso nunca se sabra.

Al terminar la reunion, el maestro Bob, de Blue Pegasus, se acerco a Makarov.

-Tienes unos hijos adoptivos maravillosos. Fueron ellos los que derrotaron a Ultear-dijo el travesti con una amplia sonrisa-Seguro que todo el gremio se alegra cuando les digas que estan vivos

Makarov apreto los puños.

-Por desgracia, no puedo decir eso. Si, puedo decir que Miriana, Sho, Wally y Simon estan vivos, pero no puedo decirlo de Erza y Jeral, porque ellos estan muertos de verdad-dijo Makarov comenzando a llorar-Ellos utilizaron la Ley Fairy para derrotar a Ultear…

Bob se sorprendio. Poco a poco, su cara mostro una expresión triste.

-Lo siento…se que eran como tus hijos…-dijo Bob poniendo su mano en el hombro de Makarov

El maestro llego al gremio, se limpio las lagrimas y se subio a la barra del bar.

-Tengo una noticia que daros. Cuando os dije que un grupo de seis magos de Fairy Tail murieron en una mision…os menti…-dijo bajando la cabeza

Todo el gremio se sorprendio.

-E…entonces… ¿¡ESTAN VIVOS!-pregunto Cana soltando el barril

Makarov asintio con la cabeza.

-Ademas, volveran a Fiore-añadio

-¡BIEN!-grito Natsu saltando encima de la mesa-Tengo un par de batallas batallas pendientes, una con el cabeza cubo de Wally y otra con la burra de Erza

-La batalla de Wally la podras tener, pero…me temo que la batalla con Erza sera imposible…-dijo Makarov mientras las lagrimas recorrian su cara-Erza y Jeral tuvieron una fuerte batalla contra Ultear, y… bueno… ellos quisieron salvar a Simon, Miriana, Sho y Wally… no les quedo mas remedio que utilizar la Ley Fairy….

Todos miraron al maestro, el cual estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Y las lagrimas se contagiaron al resto del gremio…incluso para Lucy, que no les conocia…


	20. Chapter 20

**UN PUENTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Erza sorbio lentamente una taza de te verde mezclado con te rojo, azucar, sal, jengibre, cacao, orujo, coñac y café.

Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo al pobrar la bebida.

-¿Se parece?-pregunto Jeral oliendo la mezcla

-No, todavía le falta algo. Tal vez zumo de naranja-dijo Erza levantanose y estirando el brazo para alcanzar una naranja en la otra punta de la mesa.

Jeral no pudo evitar mirarla el trasero descaradamente.

Erza se giro de golpe y pillo a Jeral poniendo los ojos donde no debia. La pelirroja se sonrojo, pero decidio hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aplasto la naranja con mano y dejo caer el zumo en el brebaje.

Erza lo probo.

-Nada, es imposible hacer un Endarno con cosas de la Tierra-sentencio Erza encendiendo la televisión

-A mi encantaba esa bebida…Lo desayunábamos todas las mañanas desde que eramos unos crios y no lo apreciabamos apenas, y ahora que no lo tenemos…

Erza observo a Jeral. Le habia echado tanto de menos…y si no hubiese sido por Ultear, le habria confesado sus sentimientos

Jeral se giro y la sonrio, agarrandola de la mano.

-Erza, siento no haber ido a nuestra cita…queria haber ido, pero…el maestro nos descubrio y me prohibio verte, por seguridad. Dijo que si estabamos juntos, con toda nuestra semilla magica junta, seria muy facil encontrarnos…lo siento de verdad

-No pasa nada…-dijo Erza agarrandole mas fuerte la mano-Yo…te lo puedo perdonar todo…

Erza se acerco a la cara de Jeral. Este trago saliva y se acerco tambien, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Mirad lo que sale en la tele!-grito Rosa haciendo que Erza y Jeral se separaran

Los dos magos miraron la televisión. Estaban anunciando la existencia de un tren que comunicaria la Tierra y Fiore…

Aquel dia, Erza y Jeral llegaron unos minutos tarde a clase, vinieron corriendo, por lo tanto, su respiración era agitada.

-¿Habeis visto las noticias esta mañana?-pregunto Erza con el corazon en un puño

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-¡Han contruido un tren que comunicara la Tierra con Fiore!-grito Jeral como pudo

Los magos se levantaron

-¿En serio?-preguntaron

Erza y Jeral asintieron con cabeza.

-La primera salida sera la semana que viene. El tren es en Madrid-explico Erza-¿Qué? ¿Volvemos a casa?

La semana siguiente, todo el grupo se encontraba en el anden, esperando el tren. Todo el andén estaba lleno de magos que deseaban volver a Fiore.

Erza fue un momento al baño, y cuando volvio, se encontro con una persona…

-¿Richard?-pregunto Erza sin terminar de creerselo

El pelirrojo pentagonal se giro y vio a la muchacha escarlata.

-¡Erza!-grito y la dio un abrazo

-¿Qué tal estas? Te veo muy cambiado…-dijo Erza

-Tu no has cambiado nada-dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras la revolvia el pelo

-Oye, yo voy a tomar el tren con Wally, ¿quieres verle?-ofrecio Erza señalando en direccion a su hermano

Los ojos de Richard brillaron y simplemente, fue en direccion a donde marcaba Erza. El resto del grupo les siguió.

Angel agarro de la alfombra voladora a Midnight y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Richard.

-Wally…-dijo Richard sonriendo

Wally se giro y se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca. Los dos hermanos se fundieron en un hermoso abrazo.

Miriana estaba sentanda a cuatro patas en uno de los bancos. Parecia un gato a punto de atacar a un gorrion despistado, y justo, esa era la realidad. Si Miriana hubiera sido un gato de verdad, moveria la cola entre espasmos, asi se podria saber cuando iba a atacar.

Erza lo vio y se acerco a ella.

-Miriana, aquí no hay pajaritos…asi que… ¡QUIETA!-ordeno Erza

-¿A no?-dijo Miriana sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo-¿Y esa chica que tiene tantas plumas? Parece una paloma blanca… una deliciosa paloma blanca… y yo soy tope fuerte…

Miriana se relamio y salto cual gato hacia Angel. Erza la agarro de la cintura y tiro de ella hacia atrás, tirandola tanto a la gata, como a ella misma.

Ambas quedaron tumabadas en el suelo, con las piernas hacia arriba, y las faldas totalmente bajadas.

Todos los chicos las observaron, sonrojados.

-Ne-ssan lleva ropa interior sexy…-dijo Sho

-Y Miriana lleva bragas con gatitos…-dijo Wally

Las dos magas se levantaron de golpe, bajandose las faldas en el instante.

-No se que te escondes-dijo Jeral a Erza-Si yo y he visto lo que hay debajo de esas bragas…

Erza se sonrojo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Jeral.

En ese instante, el tren llego.

Todos los magos se subieron al tren que les llevaria a su hogar, donde volverian a ver a sus amigos…


	21. Chapter 21

**DE VUELTA AL GREMIO**

Los magos que se reunieron, se sentaron todos juntos, quedando Miriana enfrente de Angel.

Miriana la miraba con deseo, se relamia, y parecia que la volveria a atacar en cualquier momento.

Erza frunco el ceño. El tren ya estaba en marcha, y quien sabe que pasaria si Miriana, con sus poderes felinos, atacara a una maga celestial.

Erza se giro y vio que a su lado estaba Jeral.

Sin cortarse un pelo, le agarro del pantalón y empezo a desabrocharle el cinturón

Todos se dieron cuenta, menos Miriana, que observaba a la "paloma"

-¡E-erza! ¡Aquí no! ¡Que hay mucha gente!-grito Jeral totalmente rojo

Erza hizo caso omiso a su amigo y le quito por completo el cinturón, y lo ato al collar de Miriana

-¿Nyan? ¿A que viene esto? ¿Es un juego de sado-maso?-pregunto Miriana con cara de inocencia

-¡NOOO!-grito Erza sonrojada por completo-¡Es para que te estes quieta! Te voy a atar con correa corta

-Vale, eso esta muy bien, pero…Erza, necesito el cinturón, que se me caen los pantalones…-dijo Jeral aguantandose los pantalones con ambas manos

-¡Te aguantas! Esta gatita tiene mucho peligro

-¡NYAN!-dijo Miriana con una sonrisa

-¡No es ningun elogio!

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, el tren hizo su primera parada.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que bajar aquí-dijo Richard-Ven a visitarme Wally

-¡Claro!-dijo Wally antes de que las puertas del tren se cerraran

Erza solto a Miriana.

-Aquí tienes tu cinturón. Solo era para sujetarla durante un rato, se queria comer a Angel-dijo Erza devolviendole el cinturón a Jeral

-No, ahora me le pones. Solo por joder, tú me le quitaste, y ahora me le pones-dijo Jeral

Erza gruño, pero accedio. Sabía que era imposible razonar con el.

Empezo a ponerle el cinturón y Jeral subio su entrepierna riendose.

-Cabron…-dijo Erza sonrojandose

En ese momento, Simon se arrepintió por no llevar cinturón.

Erza le estaba ya terminando de poner el cinturón el la hebilla correcta, pero al ir a quitar su mano, rozo suavemente, casi con mimo (sin querer, claro) la entrepierna de Jeral, que permanecia aun levantada y que se levanto mas.

Jeral se dio cuenta e intento bajar aquella pequeña ereccion con las manos.

Erza giro la cara, sonrojada.

El resto se limito a reirse cuando el tren dijo que habia llegado a Magnolia.

Bajaron del tren. Jeral se miro los pantalones, por suerte, ya habia bajado.

Observaron Magnolia, estaba cambiada, pero en el fondo, seguia siendo la misma.

-¡Vamos al gremio!-dijo Sho animado

Erza y Jeral se miraron, y al instante sabian lo que estaba pensando el otro.

-Id yendo vosotros. Nosotros queremos recordar un poco nuestra infancia-dijo Jeral con una sonrisa

-¡Vamos al mercado!-dijo Erza con una sonrisa

Erza y Jeral desaparecieron de la vista.

-Luego vendran, vayamos nosotros primero-dijo Wally

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron, y al edificio entraron Simon, Sho, Miriana y Wally.

Les observaron y sonrieron

-¡Bienvenidos al gremio de nuevo!-dijeron entre sonrisas

Natsu se abalanzo contra Wally.

-Me debes una pelea, cabeza de cubo-dijo Natsu

-Cuando quieras estufa con patas-contesto Wally

-Estos dos nunca cambiaran…-dijo Simon riendose

-Tienes razon-dijo Miriana. De repente, paso Happy volando por delante de sus ojos-¡HAPPY!

Miriana se abalanzo sobre el y le estrujo contra su cara, como si de un peluche se tratara.

-Esta claro que Miriana tampoco aprendera nunca, eh-dijo Gray acercandose a ellos-¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien-contesto Simon-¿Qué tal con Jubia?-se rio el grandullon

Gray se rio sonrojandose.

-Somos novios. ¿Y tu con Er…?-Gray se detuvo. Recordo las palabras del maestro

-¿Con quien?-pregunto Sho con curiosidad

-Nadie, nadie-dijo Gray. En ese momento penso en como se debian de sentir en aquellos momentos, Erza y Jeral habian muerto para salvarles…

Cuando ya iban a cerrar las puertas del gremio, Erza y Jeral les dieron una patada conjunta a dichas puertas.

Todos les miraron atonitos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Asi es como nos recibis? ¿Cerrandonos la puerta en las narices?-pregunto Erza llevandose las manos a la cintura

Todos les miraban, sin creerselo, pero fue Lucy la que dio el primer paso.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail de nuevo…-dijo con una sonrisa

En se momento, todos los del gremio, se lanzaron a los brazos a los brazos de los supuestos muertos.

No preguntaron nada. En aquel momento, no necesitaban respuestas, ya habria tiempo para eso…


	22. Chapter 22

**VUELTA A LA INFANCIA**

El tiempo paso tranquilo y feliz, por la vuelta de los magos. Erza y los demas eran el centro de atención.

Las chicas agarraron a Miriana y a Erza, y las llevaron a aparte, y los chicos hiceron lo mismo con Jeral, Sho, Simon y Wally.

Hablaban de todo un poco, pero si les separaron de grupo del otro sexo fue precisamente para hablar de amor.

-Bueno-dijo Mirajane sentandose en una silla-¿Qué tal con Jeral y Sho? ¿Ya les habeis entrado?

Erza y Miriana escupieron la bebida de golpe.

-P-pero Mira…Tu no te cortes eh-dijo Erza sonrojandose

-¿Para que?-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No tienes ningun cuidado, estamos ante desconocidas y tu ya has publicado quienes nos gustan-dijo Miriana señalando a Lucy

-Hey, que yo no voy a decir nada-dijo Lucy

-A mi Lucy no me preocupa…Lo que me preocupa es que tu estes enamorada de Sho y que Wally este enamorado de ti…-dijo Erza haciendo dibujos con el agua que habia en la barra

Miriana bajo la vista.

-Ya…Wally es muy majo…pero…realmente me gusta Sho…¡Y he intentado que me guste Wally, pero no lo consigo!-preotesto Miriana-A ti te pasa lo mismo con Simon, Eru-chan…

Erza escupio la bebida de nuevo.

Jubia se enfado, Cana la lanzo una mirada asesina y Mirajane estaba a punto de estrujarla, mientras tanto, Lucy sonreia y miraba la escena.

-¿¡Le gusto a Simon!-pregunto Erza gritando en voz baja

Miriana se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¡NYAN! ¡NO, NO!-negaba Miriana con la cabeza

-Mientes muy mal-dijo Erza

-Ya lo se…-dijo la felina bajando la cabeza

Erza miro a Simon de reojo.

-Nunca me lo habria imaginado…-dijo Erza apoyando su cabeza en la mano

-Pues se nota mucho-dijo Jubia

Las demas asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Me estais llamando tonta?-pregunto Erza con la vena del cuello hinchada mientras sonreia falsamente

Todas negaron con cabeza, pero Miriana asentia. Erza la dio una colleja.

-¡Yo solo digo la verdad, nyan!-dijo Miriana subiendose a la barra

Miriana la ofrecio la mano a Erza con una sonrisa. Erza la cogió la mano y subio a la barra.

-¡Venga Eru-chan! ¡Como cuando eramos pequeñas! ¡Hagamos nuestro baile, nyan!-dijo Miriana con una enorme sonrisa

-Miri… anda…que ya tenemos 15 años…-dijo Erza intentando hacer que Miriana cambiara de idea

Miriana la miro con la boca un poco abierta, luego, se puso a llorar.

-¡ESTA NO ES MI ERU-CHAN DE SIEMPRE! ¡YA NO ME QUIERE! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ¡ME DESPRECIA, Y DESPRECIA NUESTRO BAILE DE LA AMISTAD!-decia Miriana que estaba sentada sobre sus pies mientras lloraba

-Miriana… no es eso… es que ya no tenemos edad para eso…-decia Erza intentando calmarla

-¡NOOOO! ¡TU YA NO ME QUIERES! ¡EN LA TIERRA TE HAN CAMBIADO! ¡BUAAAA!-seguia llorando la chica gato mientras pataleaba

Jeral puso su mano en el hombro de Erza.

-Venga Erza, solo sera un momento, sabes que si no lo haces, Miriana seguira llorando hasta que se desidrate-dijo Jeral

-Antes de que ella se desidrate yo ya me habre suicidado. Sus lloriqueos son muy molestos…En fin… si no queda mas remedio…venga Miriana, haremos el baile…

Miriana dejo de llorar al instante y se levanto. Sonrio y se quito la chaqueta, tirandola a la gente del gremio. Abrio la palma de la mano derecha, mostrando su tatuaje del gremio, de color amarillo (a juego con su chaqueta y con el pelo de Sho), y con la otra, agarro del brazo a Erza.

-Eru-chan… ¡CAMBIATE!-dijo Miriana envolviendola en sus tubos elasticos. Cuando Erza estuvo totalmente envuelta, tiro de los tubos, haciendo que Erza girara y terminase vestida con un traje igual que el de Miriana, asi como su pelo tambien tenia la forma de la chica gato.

-¡MUY BIEN!-grito Miriana guiñando un ojo-¡SIENTANSE ORGULLOSOS DE TENER ANTE USTEDES A LAS DOS CABECILLAS DE LA REBELION CONTRA EL R-SYSTEM!

-Pero si los cabecillas fuimos Erza y yo…-dijo Jeral con la cabeza baja

-¡ANTE USTEDES TIENEN A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE HA SOBREVIDO A LA LEY FAIRY!-seguia gritando Miriana señalando a Erza

-Oye, ¿y yo que? No me tienen en cuenta…-dijo Jeral mientras una extraña niebla oscura le envolvia

-¡LA GRAN MIRIANA JUNTO A ERZA SCARLET, LA HIJA ADOPTIVA DEL MAESTRO MAKAROV!-grito Miriana cada vez mas entusiasmada

Jeral se acurruco en un rincón, con la niebla mas espesa a su alrededor.

-Me han marginado por completo…-decia el peliazul

-O-oye…no te deprimas…sabes como es Miriana-intento animarle Gray

-¿Y tu Erza? ¿Quieres decir algo antes de hacer nuestro famoso baile?-dijo Miriana pasandole la jarra vacia que estaba utilizando como micrófono. Erza agarro la jarra como si realmente fuera un micrófono y la apreto contra su pecho, sonriendo.

-Me alegro de haber vuelto a casa. Os he echado de menos a todos. Fiore es mi hogar, aquí tengo al gremio, mi familia. Tambien tengo al maestro Makarov que ha sido como un padre para mí. Tambien me alegro de haber conocido a Lucy, aunque no sepa mucho de ella, se ve que es una gran persona, porque, bueno, no mucha gente puede aguantar a Natsu-dijo Erza

Todo el gremio estallo en risas.

-Y por ultimo, queria darle las gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo en el R-System…sois todos muy importantes para mi. Pero, sobre todo, quiero darle las gracias a la persona más importante de mi vida. Aquel que ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memeria, que me salvo la vida más de una, y más de dos veces. Aquel que estuvo a mi lado siempre…a aquel al que mas he echado de menos…Jeral…Gracias por ser como eres…-termino de decir Erza

Jeral se levanto y le dirigio su mejor sonrisa a Erza.

Erza y Miriana empezaron a hacer su baile, para deleite y risas de todos.

Al terminar, Erza se acerco a Jeral.

Te vi mal… ¿te paso algo?-pregunto Erza a su amigo

-No, solo que como Miriana no me pronunciaba, pues…-se reia jeral

-Ya sabes como es. Al hacer ese baile…me he vuelto a sentir como cuando teniamos diez años…-dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué te parece si nos volvemos a bañar juntos? Como cuando teniamos diez años. Asi volveras mas a la infacia-dijo Jeral con una sonrisa picara

A Erza casi se la sale el corazon del pecho.

-J-Jeral…que ya no somos niños…-dijo Erza sonrojada

-Solo sera una vez, asi recordaremos viejos tiempos. Bueno, yo me voy a ir desnudando, ire al baño de mi habitación, te esperare un maximo de diez minutos. Hasta luego Erza-dijo Jeral posando sus labios suavemente sobre los de Erza

Erza esta vez no le pego. Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Jeral se lo habia dicho de verdad?

Observo como Jeral se marchaba. ¿Qué debia hacer?


	23. Chapter 23

**¿INFANCIA INOCENTE?**

-_"¡Estupido Jeral! Esta muy seguro de que ire a bañarme con el…"_-pesnaba Erza mientras se quitaba la armadura. Se paro en seco.

-Pero… ¿¡QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!-grito Erza

Cana se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué gritas?-dijo la castaña bebiendo

-Pues…Jeral me ha dicho que me bañe con el…-dijo Erza sonrojada

Cana se rio y empezo a tocarla los pechos.

-Normal, tienes muy buenas tetas, ¿qué talla usas?-pregunto Cana

-Pues una… ¡EH!-dijo Erza apartandose-¡No hagas eso!

-Solo te doy mi opinión. Yo creo que si deberias ir, al fin y al cabo el te gusta. Tal vez haga algo que delate sus sentimientos, ya que a ti no te convence que te pida bañaros juntos…

-No…tal vez sea mejor que me vaya

-De eso nada-dijo Cana agarrandola de la blusa y arrastrandola hasta el cuarto de Jeral

-Pasa Erza…-leyo Cana en la puerta de la habitación-¡Mira que educado! ¡Te invita a pasar y todo!

-¡Se ha pasado! ¡Esta muy seguro de que me bañare con el!-grito Erza indignada

-Es que vas a ir-dijo Cana desnudandola y envolviendola en una toalla

-¡CANAAAAAA!-grito Erza

-Ala, que te lo pases bien-dijo Cana abriendo la puerta y empujandola dentro-Que te lo pases bien

Erza se sonrojo. Observo que habia otro cartel en la puerta, por dentro

-Estoy esperandote en el baño…completamente desnudo…-leyo Erza

Erza se sonrojo y rompio el papel en mil pedazos.

Se encamino al baño. Abrio la puerta y Jeral estaba sentando en una de las banquetas de cuando eran pequeños, con una toalla tapandole de cintura para abajo.

-Vaya… rescataste de algun sitio las banquetas…-dijo Erza cogiendo la suya

-Si…y veo que yo tenia razon…al final vinistes…-dijo Jeral con una sonrisa

Aquella seguridad reventaba a Erza y se dispuso a marcharse. Jeral la agarro de la mano y la atrajo hacia el.

-No te vayas Erza…por favor…solo quiero recordar tiempos mejores…ahora que por fin puedo estar contigo-dijo abrazandola

Erza le devolvio el abrazo.

-No me tomes por un pervertido…realmente quiero recordar tiempos mejores juntos a ti…-dijo agarrandola de la mano y sentandola en su banqueta-Llevamos muchos años separados… demasiado tiempo…y yo quiero decirte algo…pero siempre que te lo he intentado decir, alguien nos ha interrumpido, por eso elegi este lugar-dijo Jeral cogiendo una esponja y pasandola despacio por los sitios que no cubria la toalla. Pero se paro en el borde, agarrando con cuidado la toalla de ella-¿Puedes quitartela un momento? Solo para pasar la esponja…-dijo Jeral con tono cariñoso

Erza se sonrojo y se retiro con cuidado la toalla, pasandola rapidamente a la parte de adelante.

Simon buscaba desesperadamente a Erza.

-¿Habeis visto a Erza?-pregunto Simon al grupo de las chicas

-Si… Jeral la ofrecio bañarse con ella y acepto-dijo Cana

-¿¡COMO!-grito Simon histerico

-Jubia piensa que Jeral se la va declarar…-dijo Jubia formando un corazon con las manos-¡Hacen muy buena pareja!

-Tengo que impedirlo…-dijo Simon corriendo hacia el cuarto de Jeral

-¡Tenemos que pararle!-grito Mirajane

El grupo de chicas intento alcanzar a Simon, inútilmente, aquel hombre de mas de dos metros de alto y casi un metro de ancho a causa de los musculos era demasiado rapido.

Pero Miriana, utilizando su magia felina, corrio mas rapido y se colo entre sus piernas, alcanzando la puerta mas rapido que Simon, poniéndose en medio, con los brazos en cruz.

-¡Nya! ¡Se que amas a Erza, pero ella quiere a Jeral! No te dejare pasar, lo siento Simon…

Cana se puso enfrente de Miriana, con los brazos tambien en cruz.

-Les conozco a los dos desde pequeños. Se que Jeral puede parecer un pervertido, pero daria su vida por Erza. No hay una pareja mejor para Erza que Jeral-dijo Cana con el ceño fruncido

Mirajane y Jubia tambien hicieron los mismo que Cana y Miriana

-Perdonamos Simon, pero…Jeral lleva muchos años intentando declararse a Erza, por eso eligio un lugar en el que no pudiera molestarle nadie, porque siempre que lo intentaba, alguien le interrumpia. ¡Y esta vez nadie le molestara!-grito Jubia

Sho tambien se puso en medio (¿de donde narices salio? xD)

-Lo siento Simon, pero no permitire que te interpongas en la felicidad de mi ne-ssan-dijo el rubio con mirada seria

Jeral sonreia. Dejo la esponja de lado y empezo a acariciar la espalda de Erza, pasando las manos a la parte de delante, por la cintura, abrazandola y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Erza se cubrio mas con la toalla.

-¿Tienes vergüenza? Se que nuestro cuerpo ha cambiado, pero…ya hace tiempo que deberiamos haber dejado estos complejos…-dijo Jeral mirandola con deseo

-Y lo dices tu, que tambien tienes toalla-dijo Erza inflando los mofletes

Jeral sonrio y se levanto. Erza le observo, pero aparto rapidamente la vista al ver que Jeral se estaba quitando la toalla.

-¡J-jeral! ¿Qué haces?-dijo Erza totalmente sonrojada

-Pues uitarme la toalla. Asi ya no tienes escusa-Jeral bajo y se acerco a ella-No te preocupes, no te hare nada malo…-la susurro al oido con mimo-Yo nunca podria hacerte nada malo…

Erza se sorprendio.

-¿Y-y por que?-pregunto ella

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Uff…-suspiro Jeral-Pues mira Erza…yo…yo te amo. Siempre lo hice, y nunca dejare de hacerlo...-dijo Jeral mirandola a los ojos, mientras ella se apretaba mas la toalla contra su cuerpo.

-Yo siempre te protegere. Siempre te amare y siempre estare a tu lado… si quieres, claro-dijo Jeral sonrojandose

A Erza se la llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Jeral se dio cuenta y se acerco apurado a ella.

-¡No llores! Por favor…no quiero verte sufrir-dijo Jeral limpiandola las lagrimas

Erza nego con la cabeza.

-Son lagrimas de felicidad…-dijo Erza agarrandole las manos, olvidandose de la toalla, la cual cayo al suelo. Jeral se sonrojo.

-Yo tambien te amo…yo tambien siempre senti esto, pero…me costo darme cuenta…-dijo Erza sonrojada

Jeral sonrio y se acerco a ella. Ambos se fundieron en un desnudo beso, en el que tanto su alma como su cuerpo se sintieron bien, dejando atrás el lastre de tantos años deseando decir que se amaban.

Sus lenguas jugaban traviesas, mientras que Erza estaba tumbada en el suelo, a causa de Jeral.

-Jeral… creo que sera mejor que nos vistamos…-dijo Erza riendose


	24. Chapter 24

**JUNTOS…¿PARA SIEMPRE?**

Las chicas y Sho se encontrabas sentados frente a la puerta de Jeral, sentados, no estaban dispuestos a irse. Sabian que Simon podria entrar si se marchaban.

Simon estaba enfrente de ellos, mirandolos, esperando cualquier oportunidad.

De repente, se habrio la puerta.

Erza y Jeral se encontraron a todos.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?-pregunto Erza con las manos en las caderas

-Nada, simplemente que no queriamos que Simon entrase-dijo Cana levantandose y agarrando a Erza del brazo-Ahora, las chicas tenemos que hablar

Las demas chicas sonrieron y se llevaron a Erza lentamente.

-Pero… ¿A dónde me llevais?-pregunto Erza

-Ya lo veras-se rio Jubia

Erza llevo el brazo hacia la direccion de los chicos. Jeral lo vio e intento agarrarle, inútilmente.

-¡Ten cuidado con esas, cariño! ¡Que tienen mucho peligro!

-¡HUY! ¡Pero si la ha llamado cariño! Ahora mismo nos vas a contar que ha pasado-dijo Cana apresurandose

Erza se sonrojo y sonrio.

-¿La has llamado cariño? ¿Estais juntos?-pregunto Simon con la cabeza baja

Jeral giro la cara.

-Si…pero…Simon…yo llevo enamorado de ella desde que llevábamos pañales. ¡No pienso renunciar a ella! Ponte en mi lugar. Si hubieras conseguido decirle tus sentimientos después de 15 años de silencio, viviendo con ella, pasando todo tu tiempo con ella, sin poder decirle nada por miedo al rechazo…¿renunciarías a ella?-dijo Jeral en su defensa

-Los dos estamos enamorados de ella…yo acepto mi derrota. Erza te ha elegido a ti. Y lo unico que quiero es que sea feliz. Has ganado-dijo Simon afreciendole la mano

Jeral sonrio y le estrecho la mano.

-¿¡COMO!-Cana, Jubia y Miriana se acercaron mucho a Erza totalmente sonrojadas.

Mirajane las agarro y las alejo de la pobre Erza, la cual se vio boligada a contar cada detalle.

Las tres pervertidas se limpiaron la saliva con el brazo

-Si-sigue…-pidio Miriana

-B-bueno…Jeral se tumbo encima mio y…-dijo Erza totalmente sonrojada

-¡TE LE TIRASTE!-grito Cana subiendose a la barra-¡LO SABIA! ¡MAESTRO! ¡VAS A TENER NIETOS!

Erza la agarro del pantalón y la tiro de la barra.

-M-maestro, no la haga caso, ya sabe….el alcohol…-dijo Erza

-No me le tire. Le dije que nos vistieramos-dijo la maga de armadura totalmente sonrojada

Las tres pervertidas perdieron interes.

-A mi me ha parecido algo muy bonito. Toda la vida juntos y enamorados…y por fin… podeis estar juntos… sin ningun obstáculo-dijo Lucy

Erza se toco la armadura, buscando el latir de su corazon, que obviamente, no encontro.

-Ya no voy a necesitarla…-dijo Erza retirando su armadura y dejandose unicamente la blusa. Se toco el pecho, podia notar el latir de su corazon. Notaba las vibraciones de su semilla magica, la cual habia conseguido su plenitud magica…

Por la noche, Jeral llamo a Erza para que fuera su habitación.

Al verla entrar por la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreir. Se acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura, besandola….

-Te ves muy bien sin la armadura…-dijo Jeral besandola el cuello

Erza se sonrojo. Todavía no se creia que era lo que estaba pasando.

Jeral la retiro un mechon de pelo, besandola muy cerca de la oreja. Luego en los labios. La lengua del chico se adentraba en la boca de Erza, jugando con ella, mientras las manos de Jeral bajaban poco a poco al trasero de la pelirroja.

Erza se aparto de golpe.

-¿P-por que has hecho eso?-pregunto Erza

Jeral la agarro de la mano y la sento en su cama.

-Por esto…-dijo el besandola de nuevo, mientras su mano acariciaba sus piernas, sus muslos, hasta que la acaricio por encima de sus bragas.

Erza se aparto y le dio un tortazo. Jeral se toco la mejilla del golpe.

-¿¡Solo me quieres para eso! ¡No llevamos ni un dia saliendo y tu ya me quieres llevar a la cama!-dijo Erza llorando

Jeral volvio en si. No se creia lo que habia hecho.

-Yo…Erza…no se que me ha pasado, yo no queria…-dijo Jeral

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡NUNCA ME HAS QUERIDO!-Erza rompio a llorar y me marcho corriendo.

Erza subio al tejado y volvio a ponerse la armadura.

-Me precipite quitandomela…-decia llorando

Jera miro por la ventana.

-Yo no quise hacer eso…nunca quise presionarla…no…no era yo….-dijo Jeral.

Al dia siguiente, una terrible noticia cayo sobre el gremio: Jeral habia desaparecido


	25. Chapter 25

**ENEMIGOS DEL AYER**

Los dias pasaron sin que nadie supiera nada de Jeral.

Erza estaba sentada en la barra del bar, bebiendo cerveza sin parar junto a Cana. Lo de Cana era por constumbre, pero Erza pretendia olvidar. Se arrepentia de las ultimas palabras que le dijo a Jeral.

-_"Pero se lo merecia…Es un cerdo…Tal vez se fue por eso…"_-pensaba Erza apretando el asa de la jarra

De repente, el equipo Shadow Gear, entro por la puerta, herido.

Los tres cayeron al suelo, pero fue Levy la unica que dijo lo que ocurria.

-Grimoire Hearth… no pudimos completar la mision…son demasiado fuertes…Pero…Jeral estaba con ellos…-dijo Levy antes de caer inconsciente

Erza abrio mucho los ojos. Apreto los puños y llamo a su equipo.

-¡SIMON! ¡MIRIANA! ¡SHO! ¡WALLY! ¡Vamos a completar su mision!-dijo poniendose seria

Los cuatro amigos siguieron a la maga de la armadura cuando salia por la puerta.

Tras andar mucho, llegaron al pueblo que habia sido arrasado por el gremio oscuro.

Miriana olio el aire.

-No cabe duda…Huele a Jeral…-dijo la felina con la cabeza baja

-¡JERAL! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES! ¡HAS TRAICIONADO A TU GREMIO! ¡TRAICIONASTE A TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS! ¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONAREMOS!-grito Erza

Una nube oscura se empezo a formar en el cielo, de la cual, salio Jeral.

-¿Familia? ¿Amigos? Yo no tengo de eso…-dijo él asqueado

Su antiguo equipo le observo. Sus ropas estaban cambiadas: lucia una capa con capucha, la cual le tapaba la cara, pero no llevaba camiseta, tenía el pecho al descubierto, mostrando el tatuaje de Grimoire Hearth. Sus pantalones estaban rotos y sus botas estaban llenas de barro.

-Tenias… antes de traicionarnos…-dijo Erza

Jeral bajo y se acerco a Erza, agarrandola por el menton.

-Tú me traicionaste a mi no dejandome hacer lo que queria. Eramos pareja y tú me despreciaste…-dijo Jeral dejando que Erza observase que en uno de sus ojos estaba dibujado el símbolo de Zeref…

A Erza la temblaron las piernas. Jeral se acerco a ella y la beso.

Erza pudo notar magia negra en aquel beso, asi como odio…mucho odio.

-Pero a pesar de eso…yo te sigo amando…-dijo Jeral apartandose de ella

Erza se mareo cuando Jeral la solto, y cayo al suelo como un plomo.

-¡ERZA!-grito Simon abrazandola

-Quedatela si quieres-dijo Jeral-No tardara en volver a mis brazos. Tu no eres nadie para ella, un simple patetico que esta enamorado de ella, un simple juguete roto. Yo soy a quien ama, hazte a la idea Simon

Simon iba a atacar a Jeral, pero este desaparecio.

-¿Co-como ha podido cambiar tanto?-pregunto Wally

-Jeral nunca actuaria asi…algo le ha pasado…-dijo Sho

-Ahora debemos llevar aErza al gremio…para que se recupere…-dijo Simon acariciandola el pelo

Llevaron a Erza al gremio, dejandola reposar en la enfermeria. Todos se quedaron a su lado, durmiendo aquella noche con ella, pero, alguien entro por la noche, dejando a todos inconscientes.

A la mañana siguiente, Erza no estaba alli, si no que se encontraba en una celda, esposada a la pared.

Jeral se asomo a las verjas.

-Tranquila Erza, volveremos a estar juntos…-dijo Jeral

Erza sonrio y levanto la cara, sonriendo maléficamente, mientras que en su ojo se formaba el símbolo de Zeref…


	26. Chapter 26

**¡LUCHA CONTRA TUS AMIGOS PARA SALVAR A TUS AMIGOS!**

Jeral sonrio maliciosamente mientras agarraba por la cintura a la esposada Erza, la cual lo aceptaba de buena gana e incitaba al nuevo Jeral a ir a algo mas.

Jeral la beso con pasion, deseo, y aunque no lo parecia, tambien amor.

A pesar de que habian cambiado a Jeral, no habian cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Erza, y tampoco los de ella.

Pero sus besos si habian cambiado. Normalmente eran dulces, timidos, romanticos. Pero estos se habian tranformado en un mar de hormonas desesperadas por salir y continuar aquel gesto de deseo.

Una mujer de larga melena negra dio unos golpes en la celda.

-Vamos Jeral, dejala tranquila. Tiene que someterse a la completa transformación, y después, vosotros dos juntos pasareis la última prueba. Después podreis ser nombrados como descendientes del Purgatorio…-dijo la chica abriendo la celda para que Jeral saliese

-Tienes razon…Ultear…-dijo Jeral saliendo de la celda

Ultear chasqueo los dedos y de las cadenas empezaron a salir rayos negros que cubrieron a Erza. Erza grito de dolor.

Jeral se giro, no podia verla asi.

-Tranquilo Jeral…tu pasaste por lo mismo…es un mero tramite. Un pequeño dolor no es nada comparado con el paraíso…y cuando estemos alli, tu y ella podreis estar juntos para siempre…-dijo Ultear acariciandole el cuello

Al dia siguiente, el maestro no entro en el gremio.

-Debe de ser muy duro para el…ha perdido a sus hijos…-dijo Lucy

-No son sus hijos…-replico Natsu

-¡Como si lo fueran!-dijo Gray

-Jubia ve peor a ellos…-dijo Jubia señalando al grupo de ex prisioneros del R-System, cabizbajos, parecian perdidos. Erza y Jeral lo eran todo para ellos…

Wally trajo en la mano una mision.

-Sera mejor distraernos, boys…-dijo Wally poniendo la hoja encima de la mesa

-¿Ya han pasado la transformación definitiva?-pregunto Ultear

-Asi es…-respondio Meldy

Ultear se acerco a Erza y jeral, les quito las esposas y les puso en pie.

-Vuestra primera mision sera destruir el gremio Fairy Tail

En Magnolia comenzo a llover.

Gray se acerco a jubia y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Estas deprimida?-dijo el chico de hielo besandola en la mejilla

-Si, pero Jubia no es la causante de la lluvia…-dijo Jubia mirando por los critales

-Tal vez Magnolia tambien este triste… ya les hemos perdido dos veces…-dijo Gray aguantandose las lagrimas-Recuerdo cuando de pequeños luchabamos todo juntos, jugando… me gustaria volver a luchar contra ellos…

-¡DESEO CONCEDIDO!-grito Erza destrozando el techo del gremio

Todos la observaron, sus ropas habian cambiado (lleva la misma armadura que Erza Knightwalker) y su mirada era fria y temible

-Er-erza…-tartamudeo Happy volando cerca de ella-¿Dónde estabas?

Erza miro con asco al gato volador y le dio un puñetazo, lanzandolo contra la pared

-¡HAPPY! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA!-grito Natsu-ya veras cuando Miriana se entere de lo que le has hecho a Happy

Erza se rio burlonamente.

-¿Esa gata patetica? Es incluso más miserable que el resto de vosotros, y eso, ya es decir. ¡Preparaos para morir!-grito Erza lanzandoles cientos de espadas.

Algunos las esquivaron, otro no.

De repente, magia celestial fue usada contra los que quedaban vivos del gremio.

Jeral entro por el agujero.

-Pateticos, con un par de miseros ataques se han ido todos a la mierda… Yo pense que seria una batalla mas impresionante-dijo Jeral

-Al menos hemos completado nuestra mision-dijo Erza

Erza y Jeral sonrieron, y en uno de sus ojos, se mostro el símbolo de Zeref.

Miriana y el resto llegaron de una mision cuando se encontraron el gremio destrozado. Entraron corriendo y vieron a Erza y Jeral, riendo triunfantes en medio de un mar de magos masacrados.

Los dos grandes magos se giraron y vieron a los cuatro magos.

-Parece que faltaban cuatro ratas…habra que matarles a ellos tambien…-dijo Erza

Sho apreto los puños y comenzoa llorar.

-Tambien ne-ssan… Grimoire Hearth, no se que les has hecho, pero… ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! Pero primero, tendremos que luchar contra ellos si queremos salvar lo que queda del gremio…-dijo Sho rabioso por la furia

Los cuatro magos se colocaron en posición de ataque.

Erza y Jeral sonrieron y se prepararon para el combate.

-¿Quién sera el vencedor?-pregunto Jeral riendose


	27. Chapter 27

"**MORIR POR TUS AMIGOS"**

-Nunca quise luchar contra Erza…-dijo Simon bajando la cabeza

-¡Es la unica manera de que vuelva a ser ella!-grito Wally disparando contra ellos

Los dos magos saltaron, cargaron dos ataques de fuego y se los lanzaron a los cuatro.

Los cuatro magos se retorcieron del dolor, las lágrimas se saltaban, y al poco, cayeron al suelo, todavía prendidos en llamas.

Erza y Jeral les miraron con asco y desprecio y salieron del gremio.

Jubia se levanto como pudo y apago las llamas de sus cuerpos con la poca magia que la quedaba.

Lucy se arrastro hacia ellos.

-¿E-estais todos bien?-pregunto la rubia

-Mas o menos…-dijo Simon

Sho rompio a llorar.

-¿¡POR QUE! ¡NE-SSAN! ¡JERAL! ¿¡POR QUE VOSOTROS!-el mas joven lloraba desconsoladamente a pesar de las heridas

Miriana se levanto, tambaleandose. Fruncio el ceño, se quito la chaqueta, se sobo la cara con la mano quitandose el maquillaje que imitaba a los bigotes de un gato, se quito las botas y las medias, y por ultimo, se quito las coletas. Movio la cabeza de un lado a otro, quitandose asi las orejas de gato que formaba su pelo. Se giro hacia sus amigos.

-Yo estoy harta, tenemos que recuperarles. Y para ello nos tenemos que sacrificar. Para salvarles…debemos morir para asi corregir nuestros fallos-dijo Miriana abriendo la palma de la mano, mostrando el símbolo de Fairy Tail-Porque si faltan dos miembros del gremio… ¡FALTA FAIRY TAIL ENTERO!

La palma de Miriana se ilumino. La chica gato se sintio reconfortada ante aquella sensación… no pudo evitar pensar en que aquello era parte de la magia de Erza y Jeral, que se la estaban entregando para poder luchar…

-Miriana tiene razon…-dijo Simon levandose-Debemos vencer nuestros miedos y fallos para asi poder ser mas fuertes…

El más fuerte del grupo se quito el parche y el turbante, asi como la cinta que le atravesaba el pecho.

-Miedo… yo siempre tuve miedo a ser debil… aquella torre fue la que me hizo devil de espiritu, por eso me entrene tanto fisicamente. Para poder vencer a Jeral a pesar de no tener tanta magia como el… Por eso me escondia la cara cuando se me rompio la mandibula…Miedo al rechazo de Erza, pero ya no tengo miedo de eso…-dijo Simon mientras su símbolo tambien se iluminaba

Erza y Jeral se chocaron al entrar al cuartel de Grimoire Hearth.

-¡Mira por donde vas!-grito Erza

-¿Y tu que? ¡La carne de burro no es transparente, y mucho menos inexistente! No te vuelvas a meter en mi camino, mocosa…-dijo Jeral mirandola con asco y odio.

Meldy observo la escena tristemente. Se puso a correr.

Al poco llego al destruido gremio.

-Hola…-saludo timidamente

Todos se giraron, pero al ver el símbolo de su gremio, Miriana se abalanzo sobre ella y le levanto.

-¡TU! ¡TU ERES DE ESE GREMIO QUE HA VUELTO A ERZA Y JERAL EN NUESTRA CONTRA!-grito Miriana con odio en su mirada

-Bajame… yo… quiero ayudaros…-dijo Meldy

Miriana cambio su expresión y bajo a la joven.

-Explicate-dijo Miriana empotrandola contra la pared

-Si, soy de Grimoire Hearth, pero…al igual que Erza y Jeral no entre por gusto. Casi ningun mago de Grimoire Hearth esta alli por gusto…ni siquiera Ultear…

-Pero si Ultear esta muerta, Erza y Jeral la mataron…-dijo Wally

-La tele transportaron antes de que la Ley Fairy la tocara. Pero eso no es lo que mas os deveria preocupar. Os explico: Grimoire Hearth es un gremio oscuro que solo quiere magos poderosos, por lo hay uno de los magos que espia el nacimiento de personas, para descubrir su semilla magica. Y buscan los magos con mayor semilla magica, por lo normal, estos magos nacen entre fuertes referentes magicos, por lo que se les deja criarse alli. Pero si no son lo suficientemente fuertes, obliga a los padres a abandonar a sus hijos en gremios de magos…Asi pueden desarrollar su semilla magica. Y cuando la desarrollan por completo… les llevan a Griomoire Hearth, mediante magia de posesion…y eso hiceron con Erza y Jeral. Poseyeron a Jeral durante un corto periodo de tiempo, ya que con su feliz estado de animo, no podian poseerle durante tiempo. De esta forma, controlaron a Jeral para que presionase a Erza para que hiceran el amor, sabian que Erza se engaria y se enfadaria con el, de esta forma, ambos magos estarian en un triste estado de animo, asi… es facil poseer por completo a una persona. Pero si secuestraban a los dos seria muy sospechoso, ademas, Erza se volvio a poner su armadura magica, de forma que es todavía mas difícil poseerla. Asi que secuestraron a Jeral, le poseyeron y a traves de el, poseyeron a Erza. Pero una posesion completa… necesita que borren partes de sus recuerdos, de forma que asi no se distraigan con el otro… pero no se que partes de sus recuerdos han sido borradas. Puedo ayudaros a entrar, vosotros les conoceis, y sabeis que es lo que falta en sus recuerdos… Antes de que me pregunteis porque hago esto…simplemente yo pude recobrar la conciencia, pero fue demasiado tarde para mi. Cuando lo hice, ya habia matado a todos mis amigos y familiares, ya no habia esperanza para mi, en cambio, ellos tienen mucho de lo que disfrutar, por eso os quiero ayudar…


	28. Chapter 28

**RECUERDOS**

Simon, Sho, Wally, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Jubia estaban esperando enfrente del gremio.

-Meldy esta a punto de llegar, ¿se puede saber donde se ha metido Miriana?-pregunto Natsu histerico

-¡Aquí estoy!-grito Miriana mientras se ponia las manos en la cintura

Todos la observaron boquiabiertos.

Miriana llevaba el pelo suelto, el peinado que tenía con forma de orejas de gatos habia desapecido, asi como los bigotes rojos y la nariz pintada con carbon.

Tambien su ropa habia cambiado: su chaqueta amarilla y la camiseta rosa de detalles dulces, inocentes, habia sido cambiado por un sujetador negro.

Su falda de volantes rosas se habia transformado en un pantalón corto, tambien negro.

Y por ultimo, las medias con lacitos y los botines, ahora eran un par de botas camperas altas, si, negras tambien.

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era el cinturón de balas que la atravesaba de un hombro a la cintura, junto a las dos pistolas que llevaba a cada lado de las caderas (cortesía de Wally, que la enseño a usar armas de fuego hace algun tiempo), ademas de la espada que llevaba colgada a la espalda (Erza tambien al enseño a luchar, regalandola una espada)

-P-pero…Miriana…-Wally no se creia lo mucho que habia cambiado la joven, asi como no pudo evitar caerse le baba ante tan provocadora imagen.

-¡Pienso luchar como nunca he luchado! ¡Debemos salvar a Erza y Jeral! Y nuestra magia no sera suficiente… por eso usare tambien armas…-dijo Miriana frunciendo el ceño.

Meldy llego y les observo. Paro su vista en Miriana durante un momento.

-Ah, tu eres la loca que intento ahogarme el otro dia…-dijo Meldy sin mostrar interes

-¿¡A quien llamas tu loca!-grito Miriana desenvainando la espada y poniendosela a escasos centímetros de la cara a la pequeña Meldy

-Miriana, anda… tranquila… que la espada no es ningun juguete…-dijo Sho agarrándola las manos para que bajase la espada

-¡Nya! ¡Claro que si Sho!-dijo Miriana totalmente sonrojada mientras ponia cara de neko una vez mas

-Habra cambiado su aspecto, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma-se rio Gray

-Basta de estupideces…-dijo Meldy formando una burbuja en su mano-Pensad en el rostro de Erza y Jeral mientras tocais la burbuja. Asi entrareis en sus recuerdos, pero elegid uno de los dos

-Si, eso ya lo pensamos antes-dijo Miriana-Las chicas y Simon iremos a los recuerdos de Erza. Los demas chicos iran a los de Jeral

-Entonces…comenzad. Solo teneis diez minutos. Encontrareis bolas blancas, esas bolas son los recuerdos, solo teneis que atravesarlas, tranquilos, son blandas, no os costara. Pero… tened cuidado. Hay casos de personas que han entrado en un recuerdo comun con la otra persona, un recuerdo feliz, y han decidido quedarse en el. Y han quedado atrapados en ese recuerdo…

Todos tragaron saliva y tocaron la esfera magica, cerrando los ojos.

Al poco, se encontraron flotando en un lugar oscuro, lleno de esferas gigantes de luz blanca.

-¡VAMOS!-grito Miriana nadando entre la oscuridad para adentrarse en uno de lo recuerdos

Los demas la siguieron y se metieron dentro de una de las bolas blancas.

El ambiente era el del aptio de la escuela, se veia a un grupo de niños sentados en circulo.

-¡Jubia recuerda este momento! Aquí es cuando Jeral coje la mania de darle un pico a Erza cada vez que la ve-dijo Jubia emocionada

Simon fruncio el ceño.

El grupo se dirigió a los pequeños.

La pequeña Mirajane se levanto.

-Daros un beso. Esa sera vuestra prueba-dijo la joven Mirajane

Jubia se emociono más al recordar aquel momento.

Simon se puso azul de la rabia y Lucy y Miriana se acercaron mas.

-¡NO!-grito Erza-¡ME NIEGO A BESARME CON LAXUS!

La joven Erza hizo una cruz con los brazos.

-Lo siento Laxus, pero yo no me siento preparada. Yo aun sigo esprando a mi príncipe azul…y quiero que mi primer beso sea con el…-dijo Erza chocando sus dedos indices

Jubia se cayó para atrás.

-Principe azul…Erza siempre llamaba a Jeral principe azul…ella lo decia por el pelo, pero…pero… ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE PUÑETAS ESTA JERAL!-decia Jubia poniendose histerica

-¡ESO ES!-grito Miriana-Es Jeral… le han borrado a Jeral de los recuerdos…

-Tiene sentido…-dijo Lucy pensando

-¿Veis? Cuando quiero, puedo pensar y todo-dijo Miriana sonriendo

-Ya, pero eso es muy pocas veces…-dijo Simon riendose

Miriana le agarro del cuello y poso la espada en la yugular de Simon.

-Erza me enseño muy bien a usar la espada…-dijo ella sonriendo maléficamente

-¡Vamonos! Tenemos que comprobar si es cierto que han borrado a Jeral-dijo Lucy saliendo del recuerdo.

Fueron a otro recuerdo.

Al entrar al nuevo recuerdo, Simon no pudo evitar llorar…de felicidad.

-Es el R-System…-dijo Miriana mientras un escalofrio la recorria todo el cuerpo-Simon… ¿no te dan escalofrios?

-Para nada…-dijo Simon que estaba sentado

Las chicas la rodearon y observaron el recuerdo.

Era Erza de pequeña, que traia a Simon en brazos, y le tumbo en el suelo, con cuidado.

-Simon… te dije que no te pusieras en medio…-dijo Erza llorando

-Yo…solo queria salvarte…-dijo Simon sonriendola

-Todos quereis salvarme…Sho tambien me ha salvado muchas veces…Pero tu….Simon…-dijo Erza acariciandole la cara-Te has roto la mandibula por mi…

Simon acaricio el cuello a Erza suavemente.

Miriana se acerco al Simon actual.

-¿Esto paso asi?-pregunto Miriana sentadose

Erza y Simon se acercaron mas y se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Miriana salto.

-Vale, esto no es real-dijo Miriana asustada

El Simon actual apreto los puños.

-Esto demuestra que si Jeral no existiera, ¡YO ESTARIA SALIENDO CON ERZA!-grito Simon llorando

-¡Simon, deja de fantasear! ¡VAMONOS!-grito Miriana intentando arrastrarle, lo cual fue imposible, debido a la gran capacidad muscular de Simon

-¡NO! ¡YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ! ¡ESTA ES LA REALIDAD QUE YO QUIERO!-grito Simon llorando

Miriana le solto, bajando la vista.

De repente, levanto la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dio un tortazo.

-¿¡Quieres vivir una mentira! ¡Esto es una mentira! Si te quedas aquí, no podras salvar a la verdadera Erza, es mas… no podras volver a ver a la verdadera, y ademas… ¡Erza te ataco! ¿No te das cuenta de que aunque Jeral haya desaparecido de su mente Erza en l actualidad de esta mentira no te quiere? Pero si quieres vivir una mentira, ¡HAZLO! ¡YO NO TE OBLIGARE!

Simon se quedo mirandola fijamente, como lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras el chico musculoso se tocaba la mejilla del tortazo, mientras de reojo observaba aquel recuerdo falso…


	29. Chapter 29

**LAGRIMAS POR ERZA**

-Miriana…-dijo Simon tocandose la mejilla, que estaba caliente y roja a causa del tortazo

Miriana lloraba sin parar. Su aspecto era duro, pero su verdadera forma estaba saliendo a la luz: una chica que se preocupa por sus amigos, y la que no le importa dar su vida por ellos.

Simon se dio un tortazo y la abrazo.

-Lo siento Miriana… siento haber sido tan estupido…-dijo Simon llorando-No puedo vivir en una mentira

-V-vale Simon…pero…deja de estrujarme, por favor…que me ahogo-dijo Miriana viendose atrapada entre los biceps descomunales de Simon

-Uh, perdona…-dijo Simon soltandola

Miriana le agarro de la mano y salieron del recuerdo.

Simon observo a Miriana por la espalda: la espada, el pelo suelto, el bonito cuerpo, y la calidez de su mano… Se parecia a Erza. Con su nuevo aspecto se parecia bastante a Erza…

Simon se sonrojo, pero se dio cuenta y nego repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Salieron de los recuerdos. Los chicos estaban histericos.

-¡HAN BORRADO A ERZA DE LOS RECUERDOS DE JERAL!-grito Sho histerico

-Y a Jeral de los recuerdos de Erza… anda Sho, tranquilizate-dijo Miriana

-¡Tenemos que devolverles sus recuerdos!-dijo Gray

-Pero no querran hablar con nosotros. Sera mejor que lo hagamos primero con uno, y despues con el otro-sugirio Jubia

-Ya, claro, y se van a estar quietos-dijo Natsu con sarcasmo

-Tranquilo, de que se esten quietos me encanrgo yo-dijo Miriana haciendo aparecer su tubo magico

-Bien, el ataque sera mañana entonces. Iremos a por Erza-dijo Lucy

Por la noche, Simon se colo silenciosamente en la habitacion de Miriana, la cual dormia placidamente. Utilizo magia de sueño para que la ex felina no se despertase.

Simon agarro un pincel y la pinto el pelo de color rojo escarlata.

Luego, aparto las sabanas y le puso una blusa y una falda como las de Erza, mas tarde, la puso la armadura, asi como los pendientes y las botas negras.

Mientras tanto, un trueno desperto a Sho.

Sho tenia miedo a las tormentas. Agarro la almohada y se diriguio a la habitacion, como siempre, apra que le protegiese, pero… Erza no estaba.

Asi que fue a la habitacion de Miriana, con su nuevo aspecto le imponia seguridad.

Abrio lentamente la puerta y se encontro a Simon.

-¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-pregunto Sho

-Sho…tranquilo… no es lo que parece…-dijo Simon tapando a Miriana

Sho se acerco corriendo y destapo a Miriana.

-La has convertido en ne-ssan…-dijo Sho

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Wally al oir los gritos

-¡Acercate!-dijo Sho

Wally obedecio y observo a Miriana.

-¿Lo has hecho tu, Sho?-pregunto Wally

Sho nego con la cabeza y señalo a Simon.

En ese momento, Miriana entreabrió los ojos y se encontro a todos los chicos. Se levanto.

-Vaya… que pesada me siento…-dijo Miriana

Sho la agrro y la llevo al espejo. Miriana grito

-¿¡QUE HAGO CONVERTIDA EN ERU-CHAN!-pregunto histerica

-He sido yo…-dijo Simon con lágrimas en los ojos-Yo… lo siento mucho…

Miriana le miro, pero no con odio, si no con lastima. Se puso de cuclillas.

-El recuerdo falso te dolio, ¿no?-pregunto Mirian apoyando su mano en el hombro de Simon

-Si… y el pensar que Erza esta como esta… tengo miedo de que no vuelva a ser como antes… lo siento Miriana… yo la quiero demasiado… intente ponerte de sustituta…-dijo Simon llorando desconsoladamente

Mirana le abrazo.

Simon la miro a traves de los ojos llenos de lagrimas, de esa forma, era identica a Erza.

-Pero viste que Erza siente algo por ti… no te preocupes…-dijo Miriana intentando calmarle

-Yo daria mi vida por un solo beso suyo…-dijo Simon sin poder parar de llorar.

-Lo tendras, te lo prometo. Y… bueno, para que te calmes… se que no es lo mismo, pero…-dijo Miriana y le beso suavemente en los labios


	30. Chapter 30

Aclaracion: Miriana solo beso a Simon para calmarle, esta enamorada de Sho

**BATIR DE ALAS**

Al dia siguiente, Miriana volvia a tener su verdadero color de pelo, ya que se trataba de pintura, tempera.

Se acerco a un album lleno de fotos, y se dio cuenta de una cosa: no habia ni una sola foto en la que Erza y Jeral saliesen juntos.

Miriana se puso nerviosa, recordaba que habia muchisimas fotos en las que salian juntos.

La joven tiro el album asustada al ver como poco a poco, tanto Erza como Jeral iban desapareciendo de todas las fotos.

Al tirar observo como una pequeña mariposa plateada iba borrando las imágenes a su paso. Miriana se quedo palida, cogio una caja, y haciendo uso de sus poderes felinos, la atrapo.

Ni se cambio de ropa, con el pijama puesto, bajo al gremio con la caja en las manos.

-M-miriana… No sabia que usases camisones tan cortos…-dijo Wally

Sho le metio algodones en la nariz.

-Tienes que parar esa hemorragia nasal…-dijo Sho riendose por lo bajo

-Teneis que ver esto…-dijo Miriana

Todos se acercaron cuando Miriana abrio la caja y aparecio la preciosa mariposa de color plateado.

-Que bonita…-dijo Jubia tocandola

-¡NOOO!-grito Levy

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Jubia cayo inconsciente al tocar la mariposa.

-¡JUBIA!-grito Gray abrazandola

-Tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente…despertara…-dijo Levy metiendo a la mariposa dentro de un vaso boca abajo

-¿Tu sabes lo que es?-pregunto Miriana

-Un hechizo, _Silver papillon_, magia perdida-dijo Levy poniendose las gafas-Parece inofensiva y bella, pero es mas peligrosa que un dragon. Esta mariposa puede borrar las vidas de las personas. Al hacer esta magia, tu creas la mariposa enseñandola la vida de cualquier persona, y ella, ira borrando lentamente la vida de esa persona, con un simple batir de alas…-explico Levy

-¿Borrar vidas?-pregunto Simon apretando el puño

-Asi es, donde se pose, alli borrara los recuerdos de la persona o personas indicadas, borrando cualquier rastro de su vida… Pero nunca habia visto ninguna hasta ahora, por lo tanto, no se como deshacer el hechizo. Jubia la ha tocado, y por lo tanto, perdera los recuerdos de la persona que este indicada la mariposa…-dijo Levy mirando a Jubia

-Erza y Jeral…-dijo Miriana con lagrimas en los ojos-Esta borrando las vidas de Erza y Jeral. Borro las fotos de los albunes…

-Y ahora os toca a vosotros…-dijo una voz metalica

-¡ES LA MARIPOSA!-grito Sho observando como la mariposa crecia hasta romper el vaso.

Las puertas del gremio se cerraron.

Los magos la atacaron, pero nada funciono: era indestructible.

La mariposa se fue posando poco a poco encima de las cabezas de todos los miembros del gremio, dejandolos inconscientes.

Cuando termino con ellos, borro todos los recuerdos materiales de Erza y Jeral, y se perdio en el horizonte…

Ultear sonrio y extendio el dedo indice, dejando que la mariposa se posara en su dedo.

-Muy bien… asi me gusta, pero ya no me sirves para nada…-dijo Ultear aplastandola con su mano-Si te vuelvo a necesitar, ya te volvere a crear

Al decir esto, tiro el polvo plateado que quedaba de la mariposa por el balcon…

A la media hora, el gremio se fue despertando poco a poco.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¿¡QUE HAGO ASI!-grito Miriana al verse en camison-¡Tengo que peinarme! ¡Mis orejas de gato se han ido!

Miriana salio del gremio, dirigiéndose a su habitacion.

Nadie se acordaba de nada, pero…

-Erza…-dijo Simon levemente


	31. Chapter 31

**MALINA TUCKER**

Ultear miro por su bola de cristal y observo a Miriana, volvia a ser la misma de antes.

Suspiro y apunto algo en un cuaderno.

-Realmente interesante…-dijo Ultear sonriendo maleficamente

Salio de la estancia y cerro la puerta.

Cuando se marcho, una chica joven, de pelo castaño y un gorro con forma de orejas de perro, se adentro silenciosamente en la sala.

-Me llamo Coco Tucker, llevo años empeñada en lo mismo, y hoy, por fin, lo conseguire-dijo Coco abriendo el cuaderno de apuntes de Ultear…

Por la tarde, Coco se planto enfrente de la puerta del gremio Fairy Tail.

Empujo la puerta.

Todos observaron a la chica descalza que se acerco directamente a Miriana. Al verla, unas lágrimas se la escaparon.

-Llevo tantos años buscandote… te he echado de menos, hermanita…-dijo Coco con una sonrisa mojada por las lagrimas

Meldy paso por al lado de la habitacion de Ultear, la cual estaba nerviosa, buscando su cuaderno.

Ultear miro a la joven Meldy.

-¡TU! ¡TU HAS COGIDO MI CUADERNO DE EXPERIMENTOS!-grito Ultear agarrandola por la camisa

-Yo no he sido. A pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con tus experimentos inhumanos, no te lo he cogido…-dijo Meldy con miedo

-Mierda…-dijo Ultear soltandola de golpe-Ahora que por fin parecia que iba a conseguir terminar la transformacion completa de Malina Tucker…

-¿Transformacion en animales?-pregunto Miriana a Coco, realmente sorprendida

-Asi es-dijo Coco mostrandola el cuaderno-Ultear lleva practicando magia prohibida muchos años… Y tú eres su peon en la transformacion. Te arranco de los brazos de nuestra familia, te cambio el nombre, y te fue transformando poco a poco en un animal… en un gato… Somos familia Miriana, no, Malina…-dijo Coco agarrandola de la mano

Miriana se puso palida, pero no lograba ver a Coco como su hermana…

-En nuestra familia, todo nacemos bajo la influencia de un animal, yo el perro, tu el gato, mama la vaca, papa el panda… Y mostramos habilidades propias de cada animal… tu eras muy habil con tan solo cinco años… Y por eso decidio secuestrarte, pero se ve que hubo un corto periodo, en el que su magia y la influencia felina no te afecto, te convertiste en una guerrera… y el hechizo estuvo a punto de romperse… Fue todo por esos chicos, esos que siempre te protegieron, sufres un hechizo, debes salvarles, debes salvar a…-las palabras de Coco se cortaron cuando un rayo la atraveso el pecho

-¡COCOOOOO!-grito Miriana lanzandose a los brazos de la chica perro

-Al menos…pude ver tu rostro…-dijo Coco antes de morir

Miriana se puso a llorar mientras seguia abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Coco

-Vengare tu muerte hermana… Como que me llamo Malina Tucker…-dijo Miriana viendo el simbolo de Grimoire Hearth grabado en el cuerpo de Coco…


	32. Chapter 32

**ME LLAMO SIMON Y SOY…**

Simon le dio el último trago a la cerveza. Observo el gremio: todo parecia normal, pero ni un recuerdo de Erza y Jeral.

Simon se giro y vio como Miriana estaba con su antiguo aspecto, el de guerrera, trazando un plan para vengar la muerte de su recien estrenada hermana.

El musculoso mago bajo la vista y salio del gremio. Lo cierto es que no sabia a donde se dirigia… andaba sin rumbo, giandose por sus instintos. Sucorazon le dirigia a donde estaba Erza…

Azuma observaba como Erza comia. Al lado de la maga escarlata estaba Ultear, sonriendo maleficamente, y al lado de Ultear, Jeral.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-pregunto Azuma

Nadie respondio.

-Erza, Jeral, os hablo a vosotros-dijo Azuma

-A nosotros nada-contesto Erza enrrollandose un mechon de pelo en el dedo indice

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, no tengo la culpa de que esta sea una borde-dijo Jeral metiendose una uva en la boca

-Ni yo de que seas tan gilipollas-dijo Erza con indiferencia

-Paso de ti, eres una plasta. Una cosa es que seamos compañeros de equipo y otra que seamos amigos

-Yo pense que os gustabais…-dijo Meldy con inocencia

Erza casi se arranca el mechon de golpe y Jeral escupio la uva de repente.

-Jamas me enamoraria de una cria como ella. Yo prefiero las mujeres hechas y derechas…-dijo Jeral mirando lascivo a Ultear

Erza simplemente gruño.

Simon camino durante un largo rato, hasta encontrarse a los pies de una colina con un castillo en lo más alto.

-Erza… se que estas ahí, te salavare…-dijo Simon apretando el puño

Azuma estaba hablando con Jeral.

-¿Lo que dijiste antes era verdad? ¿De verdad no te gusta nada Erza?-pregunto Azuma

A Jeral casi se le sale el pecho del corazon.

-A ver… Erza es muy guapa…y tiene muy buen cuerpo… no nos engañemos, es muy atractiva pero… no nos llevamos bien. Ademas, un polvo se puede tener con cualquiera-dijo Jeral riendose escandalosamente

Azuma suspiro.

-_"Parece que no van a volver a ser los de antes… encima con el hechizo de Ultear, sus amigos no les recuerdan…"_-penso Azuma

Erza estaba en su habitacion, tumbada boca abajo, leyendo un libro, sin la capa, dejando ver el simbolo de Grimoire Hearth en la zona lumbar.

Simon se asomo.

-_"El tatuaje le queda muy sexy… ¡DIOOS! ¿¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Debo salvarla… debo hacer que recupere su memoria… o parte de ella… hay cosas que no tiene porque recordar…"_-pensaba Simon entrando de cuclillas en la habitacion

Antes de que Erza notase su presencia, Simon la lanzo un hechizo psiquico para imnovilizarla.

Erza se dispuso a gritar, pero Simon la tapo la boca.

-¿Q-quien eres tu? Me suenas mucho…-dijo Erza pudiendo hablar unicamente

-Me llamo Simon y soy tu novio…-dijo Simon abalanzandose sobre ella besandola apasionadamente…


	33. Chapter 33

**JERAL VS SIMON**

Jeral se sentia mal por como habia tratado a Erza. No sabia porque, pero aquella mujer la traia por la calle de la amargura. ¿Tal vez Azuma tenga razon y sintiese algo por ella?

Erza aparto a Simon de golpe.

-P-pero, ¿¡que haces!-grito Erza

-Erza, mi amor… ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Simon… ¿no te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?-dijo Simon refiriendose al falso recuerdo

El plan de Simon era que recordase su vida, sus amigos, y el gremio. Pero no queria que Jeral estuviese en esos recuerdos.

Erza miro los ojos de Simon. Parecian muy sinceros, y, de repente, el falso recuerdo lelgo a su mente. El corazon de Erza se acelero creyendo esa mentira. La maga escarlata se limito a sonreir.

Simon tomo eso como un si y la volvio a besar, y, aunque Erza recordaba haber besado a alguien, y que no eran aquellos labios… lo acepto de buena gana.

Jeral se peino el pelo y se puso enfrente de la habitacion de Erza. Agarro el pomo y abrio, pasando al interior, donde se encontro la escenita.

Simon y Erza pararon al ver entrar a Jeral.

Simon temblo.

A Jeral se el hincho al vena de la frente. Apreto con fuerza los puños, observando a Simon.

Simon sonrio satisfecho. Se miraron el uno al otro y supieron lo que habia pasado: Jeral habia recuperado sus recuerdos.

-¡SIMON! ¡PENSE QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!-grito Jeral lleno de rabia

-¡Tuviste muchos años para declararte y lo tuviste que hacer justo ahora! ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Tardaste mucho y te portaste como un cerdo con ella! ¡Ya no estais juntos! Ahora es mia… y pienso luchar por nuestra relacion-dijo Simon

-¿¡Pero que relacion! ¡Estoy seguro que si la has conseguido ha sido por ngaños! ¡Llevamos enamorados desde que tenemos memoria!-grito Jeral

-¡Pues parece que ella no! No se acuerda de ti… y de mi si…-dijo Simon metiendo el dedo en al herida

Jeral perdio los nervios.

-¡METEOR!-grito Jeral atacandole

Simon cayo al suelo, pero utilizo un ataque psiquico y le lanzo por los aires.

Erza estaba en medio, llorando desconsoladamente, no sabia a quien creer. Y la verdad, Al ver como heria a Jeral, se sintio dolida.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Erza al ver como Simon le iba a lanzar un ataque mas potente a Jeral, poniendose en medio, ya que en ese momento, al recordar el amor hacia Jeral, recupero sus recuerdos.

Erza recibio el ataque de Simon en lugar de Jeral.

Los dos hombres observaron como su amada salia disparada de la habitacion, debido a la potencia del brutal ataque.

La potencia del ataque, llevo a Erza a atravesar kilometros, aterrizando (rompiendo el techo) en Fairy Tail…

El gremio la observo. No recordaban sus cosas buenas, pero si recordaban que ella destruyo su gremio hace tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí…-dijo Miriana pisandola la cabeza

-Una girl muy mala…-dijo Wally apuntandola con una pistola en la cabeza

El resto del gremio la rodeo, dispuestos a acabar con ella…


	34. Chapter 34

_**-Siento muchisimo la espera, si es que soy terrible. He tenido mucho que estudiar y un verano al que apenas me acerque al ordenador,y con el maldito bachiller he tardado en escribir este cap. Lo siento de nuevo,espero que no os hayais olvidado de mi ni de este fic que tanto tiempo he dedicado a el por vosotros^^ Este fic existe porque vosotros existis,mil gracias-**_

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia sádica. Si no soportas los maltratos abusivos, no te recomiendo que leas el siguiente capitulo

**SACRIFICANDO A ERZA**

-Chicos…-dijo Erza intentando sonreir

Jubia la dio una patada en la boca, haciendola sangrar.

Erza se intento levantar, pero Gray la agarro del pelo y la empotro contra el suelo.

-Pagaras lo que has hecho a nuestro gremio…-dijo Gray.

La volvio a agarrar del pelo y la arrastro, sacandola del edificio.

Erza estaba muy debil para poder defenderse, el ataque de Simon la habia dejado sin fuerzas. Aparte, ella no queria luchar contra sus antiguos amigos.

La llevaron al jardin trasero del gremio, donde habia una cruz gigante.

La subieron a la cruz y Miriana la ato con su tubo magico para que no huyese.

Erza miro al gremio: estaban furiosos, furiosos y heridos.

Lucy se acerco con el latigo en la mano.

-¡LA GENTE COMO TU DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTA!-dijo Lucy dandola un latigazo-¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE NOS HICISTES! ¡SUFRIRAS HASTA MORIR!

Lucy seguia dandola latigazos, mientras Erza no decia nada, a pesar del dolor que la causa todo aquello.

-_"Me lo merezco… es mi castigo por perder antes mis debilidades…"_-pensaba Erza con lagrimas en los ojos

Jeral le dio un puñetazo a Simon.

-¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!-grito Jeral furioso

-Me he dado cuenta de que tenías razon… Erza no me quiere… me he dado cuenta cuando te protegio de mi ataque…-dijo Simon llorando-Si consegui aquel beso… fue mediante engaños… Ella te quiere a ti…

Jeral vio sinceridad en los ojos de Simon y le ofrecio su mano.

-Vamos a buscarla…-dijo Jeral

Simon sonrio y acepto la mano de Jeral. Lo que no sabian es que Ultear les estaba espiando…

La noche llego. Una fogata gigante iluminaba la cruz en la que estaba Erza.

Todos pedian venganza.

Gajeel trajo varas de metal, las cuales, Natsu puso al rojo vivo.

Varios integrantes del gremio las cogieron y comenzaron a posarlas en el cuerpo semi desnudo de Erza.

Al notar las barras ardiendo, Erza grito de dolor.

Wally y Miriana se alejaron y agarron dos pistolas cada uno, lanzando tiros al cuerpo de Erza, pero sin que fueran lugares mortales.

Erza escupio sangre.

Sho le quito el latigo a Lucy y empezo a ensañarse con el debil y herido cuerpo de Erza, un golpe tras otro, mientras el gremio vitoreaba.

-¡MATASTE A VARIOS DE LOS NUESTROS! ¡EL MAESTRO ESTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO POR TU CULPA! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A SEGUIR VIVIENDO!-gritaba Sho mientras la daba cada vez mas fuerte

Erza lloraba, pero no de dolor fisico, si no del dolor que significaba que el que siempre la habia considerado su hermana mayor, su protectora, ahora la desease la muerte.

Gray creo unas agujas de hielo que la atravesaron, pero dejando los pulmones, corazon y estomago, asi como la cabeza libres, para no matarla.

Jubia agarro una espada y se la paso lentamente por el pecho. Luego la levanto para que todos lo vieran.

-¡HE AQUÍ LA SANGRE DE UNO DE LOS ENEMIGOS DE FAIRY TAIL!-grito Jubia

-Lastima que Simon no este aquí-dijo Wally-Se habria divertido viendo sufrir a esta traidora

Mientras tanto, Simon y Jeral corrian, sintiendo la esencia de la semilla magica de Erza.

-¡Mas rapido Simon! ¡No se que pasa, pero su semilla se esta apagando!-decia Jeral angustiado

-Debemos temernos lo peor… pero mi ataque… ¡no era tan fuerte para matar a una maga como ella!-grito Simon corriendo mas rapido

-No… no ha sido por tu culpa… algo la pasa…-dijo Jeral con el ceño fruncido

Todos los magos que podian usar magia de fuego se colocaron en circulo, rodeando la cruz en la que se encontraba Erza.

Utilizaron su magia para prender la cruz, iban a quemar a Erza… viva.

Erza comenzo a notar como el fuego la iba devorando poco a poco.

-Asi que… asi voy a acabar… me lo merezco, pero prefiero que sea en manos de mis antiguos amigos… mi gremio… pase tantas cosas buenas aquí…-Erza comenzo a llorar-Hice muy buenos amigos aquí… Me llevo muy buenos recuerdos…Gray…cuida de Jubia. Lucy, ahora te toca soportar a ti a Natsu… no seas demasiado mala con el, solo necesitas paciencia. Cana, deja de beber tanto, ¿vale? Levy, sigue estudiando, llegaras muy alto. Mirajane, cuida de tu hermano, y reza por Lisanna todos los dias. Wally, cuida a Miriana con tu propia vida… Despedíos de Simon de mi parte… decidle que no le guardo rencor…y Sho… me alegro de ver que te has vuelto un chico que sabe protegerse…-Erza lloraba mas fuerte, pero sonriendo-Eres el mejor hermano pequeño que pude soñar tener… pero aunque me vaya de este mundo, yo te seguire protegiendo…

En ese momento, un milagro sucedió: el simbolo de Grimoire Hearth comenzo a desaparecer de la zona lumbar de Erza y su simbolo de Fairy Tail volvio a aparecer en su brazo cuando las llamas ya la llegaban por la altura de su rostro.

-Ne-ssan…-dijo Sho con lágrimas en los ojos-¡NE-SSAN!

Sho grito al recordar a Erza, todo el gremio parecio recordarla, porque apagaron las llamas y la bajaron de la cruz…pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Justo en ese momento, Simon y Jeral llegaron.

Jeral comenzo a llorar.

-¿¡Que habeis hecho!-pregunto Jeral abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Erza.

Gray se giro llorando, justo en ese momento, vio que Ultear estaba detrás de ellos.

-Ultear…-dijo Gray sorprendido

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Simon

-Si…es mi hermana mayor…


	35. Chapter 35

**ULTEAR FULLBUSTER**

Ultear miro a Gray con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Hermanito…-dijo ella sonriendo aguantandose las lagrimas de la emocion

Ambos corrieron y se abrazaron.

-¿C-como es que tu…?-dijo Gray señalandola el simbolo de Grimoire Hearth

-Mama murio… murio por salvarnos…a ti,a Lyon y a mi…murio por salvar a sus hijos… cada uno nos tuvimos que buscar la vida por nuestro lado… y yo no encontre otro lugar… hice experimentos, miles de experimentos con personas… creia que las personas ligadas a animales tenian un elemento necesario para revivir a la gente…-comenzo a explicar Ultear

Miriana se lanzo contra ella, pero Sho la agarro de la cintura. Ultear retrocedio un poco.

-Lo siento chica-gato…yo solo queria ver a mi madre…es mas…no fuiste a la unica a la que utilice…La Torre del Paraiso…no fue para resucitar a Zeref…-dijo Ultear bajando al cabeza

-¿¡QUE!-dijo Sho soltando a Miriana, la cual se abalanzo sobre la maga oscura,agarrandola con fuerza de la muñeca, clavandola sus afiladas uñas en la carne, haciendola sangrar

-¿¡TU SABES LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE SUFRIR EN AQUELLA TORRE!-grito Miriana aprentando mas fuerte

Ultear hizo un gesto de dolor

-Comprendo que estes dolida, pero…¿qué habria sido de vosotros sin aquella torre? Yo queria recuperar a mi madre, pero…solo secuestre huerfanos… porque pense que vuestra vida no era nada especial…Gracias a esa torre…estais en Firy Tail…gracias a Erza y Jeral…-dijo Ultear mientras su muñeca comenzaba a sangrar copiosamente

-Y ahora Erza esta muerta…-dijo Jeral levantando el cadaver de Erza, con la mirada baja,muy serio

Ultear miro a Erza…muerta

-Esto no es lo que yo queria…-se disculpo ella

-Pero lo has hecho…-al decir esto, Jeral dejo el cuerpo sin vida de Erza en el suelo, la dio un beso en los labios frios y alzo su mano,que se llenaba de luz dorada, dirigiendola hacia Ultear-Has matado al amor de mi vida…nunca…nunca te lo perdonare

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡PUEDO REVIVIRLA!-Grito Ultear

-No has sido capaz de revivir a tu madre…¿Cómo vas a revivirla a ella?-pregunto Jeral

-Mi magia es Arco del tiempo…puedo volver al pasado,pero en periodos cortos de tiempo…te lo mostrare…-dijo Ultear acercandose a Erza,lanzandola un hechizo

El cuerpo de Erza se cubrio de una luz dorada, y poco a poco, Erza fue abriendo los ojos…

-¡ERZA!-grito Jeral tirandose a sus brazos y besandola apasionadamente

Erza se sorprendio mucho,pero continuo el beso sin entender que habia sucedido.

-Ahora… no quiero hacer mas daño a la gente… veo a Erza y Jeral… vosotros pudisteis escapar del control mental del gremio Grimoire Hearth…y me habeis ayudado…me lavaron el cerebro…gracias chicos…ahora me ire a encontrar mi propio camino. Quien sabe, igual hasta me encuentre con el pequño Lyon-se rio Ultear saliendo del gremio

-Pero espera, hermana… quedate en Fairy Tail… conmigo-dijo Gray mirandola triste

Ultear se rio y sonrio.

-Ya os he dañado bastante… tengo que encontrar mi propio camino… Adios hermanito…Me alegro de que hayas encontrado un buen camino-dicho esto, Ultear le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gray y desaparecio en el horizonte…


	36. Chapter 36

_**Ya solo quedan dos sagas para que este fic termine! Espero que esteis disfrutando leyendolo como yo escribiendolo^^ Es un placer tener un publico como vosotros,cuando termine este, empezare otro, de la misma pareja y tal vez haga uno de GrayxErza. Y en el proximo fic de Erza y Jeral la amrca de Jeral tendra mucho que ver xP**_

LO MÁS VALIOSO

Las heridas de Erza ya estaban practicamente curadas. Ultear no la habia curado por completo.

A pesar de que la recomendaron que las tuviera cubiertas (la armadura era lo mejor), Erza tan solo usaba su blusa.

Jeral la hacia sentirse segura. Ni Erza ni Jeral estaban tristes nunca, se sentian a gusto al haberse librado de tan pesada carga… Tantos años de silencio.

Erza y Jeral estaban besandose en el tejado del gremio cuando Jeral bajo sus manos a las cinturas de Erza.

Erza se sonrojo.

-J-jeral…-Erza se aparto un poco

-Erza…tranquila…yo…quiero que me comprendas…-Jeral suspiro mirando al cielo-Yo…te deseo…deseo tu cuerpo…

Erza se sonrojo y Jeral aparto la mirada.

-Si no estas preparada lo comprendo y es nor-Jeral fue callado por un beso de Erza

-Lo hare…te dare lo mas valioso de mi cuerpo-dijo Erza con lagrimas en los ojos-Esta noche…en mi habitacion

Jeral pico la puerta de la habitacion de Erza. Erza le abrio con su habitual blusa,pero con un algo que le excitaba con solo mirarla.

Jeral se sonrojo e intento disimular que el ya "estaba preparado"

-He cogido champan…se lo he quitado a "papa"-se rio Erza echando champan en ambas copas

-Como se entere nos la vamos a cargar-se rio Jeral cogiendo una de las copas

-No me importa…-dijo Erza sonriendo a Jeral

-A mi tampoco-sonrio Jeral y haciendo un cruce de brazos con el de Erza, dio a la peliroja de su copa y Jeral bebio de la de ella

-Por nosotros-susurro Jeral

Erza sonrio y sirvio mas copas de champan, lo que hacia que los besos que se daban estuvieran picantes, burbujeantes, llenos de alegria, lo que relajo bastante a la nerviosa Erza.

Al poco,Jeral la tumbo suavemente sobre la cama. Erza abrio un poco la boca y Jeral la beso, a la vez que la retiraba lentamente la blusa, dejando sus generosos senos cubiertos por un sujetador azul al aire.

Jeral se rio y comenzo a besarla por el escote.

Erza se sonrojo muchisimo y retiro la vista, pero jadeando sin poder reprimirse.

Jeral se aparto un momento y se quito la camiseta y los pantalones. Erza lo miro con deseo y Jeral lo tomo como una señal para seguir avanzando y la beso el cuello retirando su falda azul de palas.

Erza no sabia que hacer pero, inconscientemente comenzo a chuparle un pezon a Jeral, el cual solto un profundo gemido.

Despues de un rato de caricias, besos y jugueteos, Jeral se aparto y se puso de pies enfrente de Erza. Se agarro el bulto de los calzoncillos.

-Esta dura Erza…Por ti…-dicho esto Jeral se bajo sus calzoncillos y se abalanzo sobre Erza.

Todos sus amigos escucharon al conversacion del tejado, y la mitad del gremio se encontraba con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Se escuchaban los muelles de la cama y gemidos incesantes por parte de ambos.

-N-no puede ser…han ganado a Jubia ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE!-grito Jubia

Gray la tapo la boca de golpe mandandola callar

-No te preocupes, si de todas formas no nos oyen, solo oyen sus propios gemidos-se rio Natsu

-¡Aye! ¡Erza y Jeral estan jugando a botar la pelota encima de la cama!-dijo Happy

Todos le miraron extrañado, dado que el gato azul no se habia enterado de lo que ocurria

-Nya…como gozan…gozan como gatos en celo…-decia Miriana a la cual se la caia la babilla

-La unica gata en celo eres tu-se rio Cana

-¡Y a mucha honra!-dijo Miriana orgullosa de si misma

-Ne-ssan…estas feliz, ¿verdad?-dijo Sho sonriendo

-Pues claro que esta feliz, ¿no la escuchas gemir?-se rio Mirajane

Tras aquella noche, Erza y Jeral parecian otros, pero el maestro aquella mañana les tenia preparada una sorpresa.

-Erza…Jeral…quiero presentaros a alguien…-el maestro abrio las puertas

Dos familias de hermosas y caras prendas entraron en el gremio, dos familias, una de pelo azul y otra de pelo rojo.

Dos padres, dos madres, un chico de unos 20 años y una niña que no llegaria a los 10 años.

-Estas son vuestras familias…-dijo el maestro bajando la cabeza-Vuestras verdaderas familias…

_**¡SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO PERVER, PERO NECESITABA HACER ESTO! ALGUN DIA TENIAN QUE PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD, ¿NO?**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Buenas a todos de nuevo, y como ultimamente, voy super lenta, lo siento de verdad! Es que no tengo tiempo! Pero os vuelvo a dar las gracias, sois los mejores, y si alguno de vosotros tiene Tuenti y quiere hablar conmigo(si quereis os doy avances del fic xP)agregadme y me decis que sois de FanFiction o algo asi xDD Me llamo Erza Tsubaki Blackstar Fernandes .Gracias por vuestros rewievs *hago una reverencia***_

NUEVA FAMILIA

Erza y Jeral se quedaron paralizados ante aquella noticia. Eran dos familias nobles, de eso no cabia duda,pero…¿Qué mas da el dinero despues de haberles abandonado durante tantos años?

-Erza…hija…estas tan linda…-dijo la mujer de cabellos escarlatas con una enorme sonrisa en la cara,abriendo los brazos y abrazandoa Erza

Pero Erza no sintio nada. Aparto a aquella mujer de su lado.

La niña de pelo azul no comprendio lo que pasaba, pero se abalanzo sobre Jeral, abrazandole la pierna. Jeral se mostro impasible y aparto a la niña con la otra pierna.

-Tenemos una mision que hacer, ¿no Erza?-dijo Jeral

-Pues si, no podemos entretenermos, este mes andamos un poco justos…-dijo Erza suspirando

Al decir esto, Erza y Jeral se acercaron a la puerta, pero a Erza se le cayo del bolsillo un objeto del que nunca se separaba:un pequeño brazalete con forma de serpiente que tenia dos diamantes por ojos

Cobra lo recogio.

-Os estais haciendo los duros, pero nos habeis echado de menos tanto como nosotros a vosotros. Nos rechazais porque pensais que es injusto que despues de 16 años aparezcamos sin mas ni mas, sin habernos conocido. Pensais que somos unos egoistas por haberos abandonado. Y lo somos…pero…yo creo que ahora vosotros sois mas egoistas por no querer escuchar cual fue el motivo…Este brazalete te lo regale yo al nacer…solo tenia 5 años, pero queria que tuvieras un recuerdo mio.Y hoy… es el dia de vuestro cumpleaños…de vuestro verdadero cumpleaños, de los dos. Es curioso, nacisteis el mismo dia…Felicidades hermanita-al decir esto,Cobra extendio la mano y le dio un paquete a Erza

Erza abrio el paquete con lagrimas en los ojos. Se trataba de una hermosa espada,tallada a mano por los mejores herreros de Fiore, en su mango, se extendia una serpiente con rubies en los ojos, rubies de color rojo escarlata.

Erza se tiro al suelo, de rodillas,abrazando la espada,con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nosotros tampoco venimos con los brazos vacios hijo-dijo el hombre de cabellos azules entregandole un ligero paquete.

Jeral lo abrio y era una chaqueta con capucha, de intricados bordados, cosidos a mano con hilo de oro puro, y con el mejor material textil del continente.

Jeral sonrio y abrazo aquel abrigo.

Luego miro a Erza, tendida en el suelo.

-Sabemos vuestros gustos porque en estos 16 años…nunca hemos dejado de seguiros. Sabiamos todo lo que haciais, no podiamos abandonaros sin mas. Nos obligaron…nosotros no quisimos…Cuando se dio la noticia de que todos los que estuvieron en el R-System fueron asesinados…dios…fue horrible…lo pasamos fatal…-dijeron los padres de Jeral

-Pero nunca perdimos la esperanza de volver a veros…Sabiamos que erais fuerte…y cuando se explico todo…supimos que nuestras esperanzas no eran en vano…y volvimos a sonreir de verdad…Cuando se dio la noticia de que Grimoire Hearth se disolvio…volvimos a buscaros…porque fueron ellos los que nos obligaron a abandonaros, amenazandonos con vuestra vida…

Los dos jovenes se miraron a los ojos y despues abrazaron a sus respectivas familias.

Al dia siguiente tocaba limpieza general del gremio y todos estaban atareadisimos.

Makarov, que estaba fregando el suelo, se percato de un fino reguero de sangre que terminaba a las faldas de Erza.

-Erza… ¿estas bien? Estas sangrando ahí abajo…-dijo el maestro preocupado

Erza se sobresalto sonrojada.

-N-no se preocupes maestro, sera la regla-se rio Erza a juego con su pelo

El maestro se marcho intranquilo y Cana aprovecho para acercarse a Erza.

-¿La regla? ¡Ja! Esa sangre es tu himen, guapa-se rio Cana

-¡Ya lo se imbecil, pero no le voy a decir eso!-grito por lo bajo Erza totalmente roja

-¿De que te averguenzas? Es algo natural…

-No se…es todo tan raro…me siento…diferente

-¡Y Jeral se sentira vacio por las corridas!-se rio Cana

Erza la dio una patada, pero Cana se siguio riendo en el suelo

Erza subio al tejado, sentada, agarrandose las rodillas y observo la zona rica de Magnolia. Alli estaban sus verdaderas familias, pero ni ella ni Jeral les consideraban como tales…tantos años de abandono…

-Erza…-susurro Jeral-Ya me ha dicho Cana que estas sangrando de nuevo

Jeral saco unas braguitas limpias de Erza y un trapo caliente y humedo.

-Deja que te limpie…-al decir esto, Jeral abrio a Erza dulcemente de piernas y la retiro las braguitas manchadas de sangre. Con el trapo humedo la limpio su zona intima.

Erza se sonrojo muchisimo, pero la encantaba que Jeral la cuidase tanto.

Jeral apoyo un trapo seco en la zona baja de Erza y la puso las braguitas nuevas encima del trapo.

-Asi no chorreara-se rio Jeral metiendo las cosas en una bolsa-Lo echaremos a lavar, ¿vale?

El peliazul la beso dulcemente y Erza siguio aquel beso. La parecia todo tan raro, tan rapido…Hace nada Erza y Jeral estaban poco menos que matandose y ahora…Y hace solo un dia eran huerfanos y ahora eran parte de familias nobles.

"_Todo es demasiado maravilloso, no puede ser tan maravilloso, algo tiene que fallar"_-pensaba Erza inconscientemente mientras besaba a su amando.

Y no se equivocada.

En casa de los Tukusama (la familia de Erza, que significa guerrero) se estaba hablando de negocios.

-Esta bien-dijo la señora Tukusama-Mi hija pequeña Erza se casara con su primogénito. A cambio, ustedes nos daran 200 minas de rubies, y nosotros les daremos 100 de diamantes-al decir esto, la madre de Erza dio un largo sorbo al te de alta calidad

-Que asi sea, de esta forma, nuestras fortunas tambien se fusionaran-dijo un hombre rechoncho, padre del prometido de Erza

-Exacto, ambas familias podran manejar ese dinero libremente

La madre de Erza y el hombre rechoncho se apretaron la mano aceptando ambos el trato de la boda de sus hijos…


	38. Chapter 38

VIDA RICA

Erza y Jeral salieron del gremio, despidiendose de sus amigos,con dos bolsas de viaje. Se dirigian hacia la casa de sus padres, no ibana a irse definitvamente,pero iban a apasar unos dias alli, pero seguirian llendo al gremio.

Al salir de la puerta, un carruaje tirado por caballos aparco enfrente del gremio.

-Suban por favor. Les llevaremos a sus hogares-dijo el conductor abriendoles la puerta.

Erza y Jeral entraron y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

El cochero azoto a los caballos y estos se pusieron en camino de las mansiones Takusama y Fernandes.

La primera parada fue la de la casa de Erza.

Se abrio la puerta, Jeral la ayudo a bajar,y su familia la estaba esperando en la puerta, junto con todo el servicio.

Erza y Jeral se despidieron con un pico y despues Erza entro en aquella lujosa mansion. Nunca antes habia visto tanto lujo junto…la abrumaba.

-Tenemos un regalo para ti-dijo Cobra entregandole un paquetito pequeño. Lo abrio y vio que se trataba de una de las llaves de espiritus celestiales.

-Es la llave de Virgo. Nos costo conseguirla, pero merece la pena. Tu sabes magia y podras usarla. Virgo sera tu criada personal-explico su madre-Debes tener siempre a alguien que este a tu servicio

-Umm…gracias, pero…yo no soy usuaria de espiritus celestiales…-dijo Erza con la llave todavia en la mano

Cobra se acerco y la susurro al oido.

-Lucy Heathfilia…es amiga tuya y ves como trata a sus espiritus. Tu has visto que mama y papa quieren que tengas a Virgo solo para que tu tengas una criada las 24 horas del dia, pero puedes tomarla como una amiga. Aunque no tenga magia, e lidiado con espiritus. Se que no quieres maltratarla ni molestarla, ni explotarla, pero tranquila…puedes usarla cuando te veas muy jodida-la sonrio su hermano mayor

A sus padres todavia no les veia como tales, pero a Cobra si que le veia como su hermano, su hermano mayor y protector.

Cobra la acompaño hasta su habitacion. Erza se quedo con cara de sorpresa.

-P-pero si esta habitacion es casi como el gremio…es enorme…-decia Erza todavia sin creerselo

-Disfruta hermanita…-dijo Cobra besandola la cabeza y saliendo de la habitacion.

Un mes despues, Erza Y Jeral se habian instalado por completo, pero seguian haciendo visitas al gremio.

-No me acostumbro, te juro que no me acostumbro a estos vestidos…-decia Erza dando una vuelta sobre si misma levantando levemente los volantes cerrados de un largo vestido con corse, sin tirantes, de color azul electrico. Su pelo escarlata lucia recogido en un peineta de brillantes, el maquillaje suave realzaba mas su belleza natural, la seda guardaba sus manos en forma de guantes y sus pies posados sobre unos zapatos de tacon con tacon.

-Te ves linda…muy linda…-decia Jeral sonriendo y besandola suavemente

Erza se sonrojo, pero el beso fue estropeado por un mareo.

Jeral la acogio en sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien mi vida?-pregunto Jeral preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes-decia Erza con una falsa sonrisa

-bueno, las chicas te la robamos, ¿vale?-maullo Miriana cogiendola de un brazo, marchandose del gremio con ella, Cana, Mirajane, Jubia, Levy, Lucy, Lissana y Evergreen.

-Repitemelo. ¿Cuántas veces se corrio?-pregunto Evergreen ajustandose las gafas.

-Tres o cuatro…-dijo Erza muy sonrojada

-Umm…podria ser…es mucho semen derramado…-decia pensativa Evergreen

-Lo siento Erza, se lo dije porque ella entiende mucho de esto-decia Mirajane bajando la cabeza

-No pasa nada Mira, no te preocupes-dijo Erza bajando la vista

Cuando llegaron al hospital, las chicas se quedaron afuera esperando mientras Erza se hacia unos analisis.

Media hora despues salio de la sala, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Las chicas la miraron preocupadas.

-Era lo que pensabamos…estoy embarazada….-decia Erza rompiendo a llorar


	39. Chapter 39

NOCHE DE LUJURIA

Las chicas acogieron a Erza entre sus brazos. Estaba cansada, aturdida, en su mente solo estaba la conversacion con el medico…

[Flashback]

El medico salio de una habitacion pequeña y oscura. Erza se encontraba sentada en un silla, apretando la parte baja de su vestido con las manos, con el corazon en un puño.

El medico se sento en la silla de enfrente, y apoyo las manos en la mesa, despues de ajustarse las gafas.

-Señorita Tukusama…debo decirle que esta usted embarazada-dijo tragando saliva

Erza se quedo palida,e inconscientemente se toco el vientre.

-Normalmente diria enhorabuena, pero tratandose de su estado y su temprana edad, no se que decir, sinceramente…

-¿Estado?-pregunto Erza angustiada

-Si…a ver…usted es una maga muy poderosa, y el padre tambien es un mago poderoso. Se nota, por la gran cantidad que hay dentro de su semilla. Pero para tener tanta magia, usted debe ser una maga muy activa. Y por lo que veo forma parte de un gremio bastante fuerte-dijo señalando el simbolo de Fairy Tail

-Asi es…tanto el padre como yo somos magos muy fuertes, y participamos en misiones, muchas misiones

-Lo que suponia…te recomiendo que bajes el ritmo…este bebe necesita la magia para vivir…si te quedas sin magia…el bebe morira… los magos terminais las misiones casi siempre con la semilla magica casi apagada,pero luego se vuelve a llenar, por lo que no hay problema, pero en este caso es diferente. Estas en una edad muy joven… tu energia vital esta enteramente ligad a tu magia, todavia no has separado ambos, aunque los magos necesitan la magia para vivir, pueden resistir hasta una semana sin ella, pero tu no. Tu apenas durarias unas horas. Y este bebe va absorber tu magia para desarrollarse. Si pierdes tu magia, el bebe no te dejara durar ni una hora... Ambos morireis…Cuidate Erza…y si te encuentras mal…Ven a verme sin dudarlo

[Fin del Flasback]

-¿Lo vas a tener? La medicina ha avanzado mucho gracias a los avances del mundo humano. ¿Cómo lo llaman ellos? ¡A si! ¡Abortar!-dijo Levy

-¡NUNCA!-grito Erza sin pensarselo dos veces-Se que me costara tener este hijo, se que es muy pronto y que lo voy a pasar mal, pero…es mi hijo…¡MI HIJO Y EL DE JERAL! Jamas dejare que muera…

Miriana la abrazo.

-Te ayudare…en todo, ¿vale Eru-chan? Si necesitas algo, solo dimelo… Yo te ayudare a que Miriana Junior nazca sana y fuerte-dijo Miriana apoyandola contra su pecho

-¿Miriana Junior?-se rio Erza

-Pues claro, sera como yo-dijo Miriana orgullosa

-Vale, en vez de darle papilla tendras que darla pienso molido-se rio Cana

Miriana fruncio el ceño y se abalanzo sobre Cana.

Erza se reia divertida mientras veia la escena entre dos de sus amigas. La verdad…no sabia como darle la noticia a Jeral…

Cuando llego a su casa, tenia preparada una maleta en la puerta.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto Erza preocupada

-La familia Fernandes y nosotros hemos estado hablando. Desde que os habeis instalado aquí, ni tu ni Jeral habeis tenido tiempo para estar juntos. Por eso hemos pensado que ya era hora de que tuvierais tiempo para vosotros. Toma-dijo la madre de Erza dandola unos pases para un balneario-Esta noche, Jeral y tu la pasareis en el balneario mas lujoso de todo Fiore.

A Erza se le saltaron las lagrimas ante aquel gesto.

-Muchas gracias…mama-dijo ella abrazandola de corazon

La madre de Erza se sorprendio, pero la abrazo sonriendo, aunque despues bajo la vista, poniendose seria.

-Venga hija,marchate,que vas a perder el tren-dijo la madre

-¡Si!-asintio Erza cogiendo la maleta y corriendo hacia la estacion de trenes

Al poco de irse Erza, Cobra llego corriendo.

-¡Erza! ¡ERZA!-llamo Cobra desesperadamente a su hermana

-No esta, ya se ha ido-dijo la madre todavia seria

-¿Cómo podeis hacerlo esto a vuestra propia hija? Os habeis puesto de acuerdo con los Fernandes. Los dos les vais a hacer lo mismo a vuestros hijos. ¿Cómo os atreveis?-dijo Cobra enfadado-¡Os habeis reencontrado con ellos despues de 16 años! ¡NO PODEIS HACERLES ESTO!

-¿Y tu como sabes esto?-pregunto la madre sin cambiar la cara

-Wendy, la hermana pequeña de Jeral me lo ha contado. Escucho vuestra treta

-Es lo mejor…si no…nunca seran aceptados en nuestra sociedad…

Erza y Jeral llegaron por la noche al spa. Entraron en aquella lujosa habitacion y se quedaron asombrados. Aparte de tener baños exteriores, la habitacion tenia una pequeña terma propia.

-Bueno…es tarde… ¿vamos a cenar y despues nos bañamos en la terma de la habitacion?-pregunto Jeral

-Por mi vale-dijo Erza sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Bajaron al comedor y comenzaron a cenar a la luz de las velas.

-Hace un mes que hicimos el amor por primera vez…-dijo Jeral sonrojado mirando a Erza a los ojos

-Pues si…-dijo Erza comiendo un poco de ensalada y apartando la mirada, roja como su pelo

-Fue una experiencia fantastica…gracias por darme tu virginidad Erza…gracias por darme todo tu amor…no me merezco ni una milesima de la felicidad que me estas dando…eres tan importante para mi…te amo Erza…-dijo Jeral agarrandola la mano

Jeral se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a la espalda de Erza.

-Cierra los ojos…-la pidio Jeral

Erza obedecio y Jeral la puso un colgante con forma de corazon.

-Abrelos…-Erza abrio los ojos y observo que el collar se podia abrir. Lo abrio y vio una foto de ellos dos de cuando eran pequeños, de su decimo cumpleaños. Y al lado, sus nombres y la fecha en la que empezaron a salir…pero a salir de verdad…

A Erza se la saltaron las lagrimas y beso tiernamente a Jeral, el cual, acepto el beso de buena gana.

-Te amo Jeral…-dijo Erza entre lagrimas.

Al ver la sonrisa y todos los sentimientos de Jeral, tuvo mas claro que nunca que no iba a renunciar a su hijo…aunque le destrozase la vida…

Subieron a la habitacion apasionados y ardientes, besandose abrieron la puerta. Jeral al cerro con el pie, empujando a Erza contra la cama.

Erza desnudo a Jeral y el a ella, despues la cogio en brazos y ambos, ardientes de deseo se metieron en la terma.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Jeral deslizo su lengua a los pechos de Erza, mordiendolos suavemente.

Esto excito a Erza, que clavo a Jeral las uñas en su espalda.

Jeral gimio e introducio dos de sus dedos en la calida vagina de Erza.

Erza no fue menos y le pellizco la punta del glande.

Ambos se sumieron en un mar de sensaciones, que terminaron en incesantes penetraciones,en la terma y en la cama.

Rendidos, acabaron en la cama, durmiendo Erza con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jeral

-Te amo…-dijeron los dos a la vez antes de dormirse

A la mañana siguiente, Erza y Jeral se despertaron cansdos y pesados.

Jeral se miro las muñecas y descubrio que tenian esposas…anti magia.

-¡ERZA! ¡DESPEIRTA! ¡MIRA!-decia Jeral sobresaltado

Erza se miro las esposas anti magia.

-N-no…no puede ser…-los ojos de Erza se llenaron de lagrimas y se llevo la mano al vientre.

"_No puede ser…sin magia…mi hijo morira…"_-penso Erza angustiada…

Su hijo iba a morir…


	40. Chapter 40

INYECCIONES DE VIDA

Erza se visto lo mas rapido que pudo e intento salir de la habitacion. Pero un enamorado y desnudo Jeral que no comprendia lo que pasaba la paro agarrandola de la muñeca.

-Ya se que es extraño y peligroso que nos hayan puesto estas esposas anti magia, pero no nos vamos a morir. Ya hemos estado mas veces con las esposas. Frenan el riego magico,pero no por llevarlas se acaba nuestra magia, no morimos. La magia sigue en nuestro interior, pero no fluye por nuestro cuerpo-la explico Jeral

-¡Ese es el problema precisamente!-dijo Erza rompiendo a llorar y soltandose de la mano de Jeral

Erza abandono rapido el pueblo y a su amado Jeral, porque no podia dejar morir a su hijo.

Entro rapidamente en la consulta del medico, alterada.

-¡Doctor! ¡Me han puesto esposas anti magia! ¿¡Que hago! ¡Mi bebe morira!-decia Erza desesperada,ahogandose en sus propias lagrimas

El doctor rapidamente saco unas inyecciones.

-Es magia liquida…no sirve para que alguien use magia, pero puede introducir magia en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo. Eso si…te aviso…es doloroso…Tendras que inyectartelas en tu vientre cada vez que te sientas debil. Y al ser magia pura metiendose en un cuerpo humano…el dolor sera terrible…¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?-pregunto el doctor

Erza no constesto y se clavo una de las inyecciones en el vientre.

Grito de dolor. La magia pura entraba por las venas de su abrriga,quemandola por dentro, como si de un acido se tratase.

La futura madre dejo caer la aguja al suelo y se toco el vientre.

-Te protegere…-digo Erza acariciando su tripa, cansada, dolorida

Mientras tanto, Jeral entro al gremio con sus maletas.

-Mira, sirveme una cerveza-digo sentandose de mal humor

Mirajane le sirvio

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto la camarera

Jeral se la bebio de un solo trago.

-Erza, eso es lo que me pasa-dijo conteniendose las lagrimas-Ponme otra

Los chicos lo escucharon y se acercaron a el, que bebia otra cerveza.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Gray

-Erza y yo estuvimos por la noche en un balneario, y tambien ibamos a estar hoy. Bueno, tuvimos una cena romantica, luego una noche llena de sexo apasionado,no se cuantas veces lo hicimos, perdi la cuenta. En las termas, en la bañera, en la cama…-comenzo Jeral a enumerar los lugares donde Erza y Jeral tuvieron sus encuentros sexuales

-No des tanto detalle y vete al grano-dijo Simon bastante molesto

-Emm…vale, perdona. El caso es que por la mañana Erza vio que teniamos unas esposas anti magia y…se puso muy nerviosa. Se marcho sin dar explicacion-dijo Jeral rompiendo a llorar-¡Ya se que es malo tener esta mierda puesta! ¡Lo se! ¿¡Pero porque no me explico porque se fue asi?

Las chicas escucharon la conversacion

-El hijo de Erza necesita la magia…-dijo Miriana

-Estara en el medico-dijo Evergreen-¡Venga, vamos!

Todas las chicas del gremio salieron, incluida Mirajane, que se habia acercado al grupo de chicas.

-¿Y a estas que las pasa?-pregunto Sho mientras consolaba a Jeral

Las chicas llegaron justo cuando Erza salia. La peliroja les conto agustiada lo que ocurria y lo de las inyecciones

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Erza y Jeral no se vieron. Erza estaba viviendo en casa de Lucy, ya que decidio mantenerse alejada del gremio y de su familia mientras solucionaba el asunto.

Pero Jeral no era tonto y gracias a Happy descubrio su paradero. Cuando lucy salio, Jeral entro en casa de la rubia dispuesta a saber que ocurria con todo eso.

Cuando Jeral entro, Erza se estaba inyectando magia dentro de ella. Al terminar,a pesar del dolor, sonrio y se acaricio la barriga(que ya abultaba un poco, pero no demasiado)

-Ya estoy

-Asi que era eso….-dijo Jeral apareciando

-J-Jeral…yo… puedo explicarte…-dijo Erza nerviosa sin saber por donde empezar

-Te drogas-dijo Jeral-No quiero que te jodas la vida Erza y si sigues drogandote, acabarasmal. Deja esta mierda

-N-no puedo…sin esas inyecciones…-decia Erza aguantandose las lagrimas

-¡SI NO LAS DEJAS, TE DEJARE YO!-grito Jeral furioso

Erza se quedo en estado de shock,no podia decirle a Jeral que pasaba y… se cayo…

-Pues dejame…no puedo dejar esas inyecciones…-dijo Erza comenzando a llorar

-Ya veo que no has tardado en pensartelo…en fin…fue bonito mientras duro…yo…te sigo amando Erza, pero…no puedo permitirme estar con una drogata que no sabe apreciar la belleza de la vida…-dijo Jeral rompiendo a llorar

Dos personas heridas por el dolor de perder el amor…pero…Jeral se equivoco. Erza si conocia la belleza de la vida…y lucharia por ella


	41. Chapter 41

¡MAS MENTIRAS NO!

Pasaron dos meses y medio desde que Erza y Jeral cortaron. Erza no volvio a ir por la mansion Takusama, pero seguia manteniendo contacto con su hermano, ajeno al verdadero motivo por el cual se aislo del mundo.

No salia de casa para nada. Ni siquiera salia para ir al medico a por las inyecciones, se las traian las chicas, un dia unas y otro dia otras.

Solo salia cuando tenia cita para mirar como iba el embarazo, y cuando salia, iba con peluca y cubierta de la cabeza a los pies.

No queria que Jeral la encontrase.

-El embarazo va bastante bien. Y sera una niña. Las inyecciones surgen efecto,pero…¿tu estas bien Takusama?-pregunto el medico

-Por favor…llameme Scarlet-dijo Erza mirandose las pulseras

Cobra descubrio que lo del balneario solo fue una trampa de ambas familias para ponerles las esposas. Ningun noble poseia magia y sus familias no permitirian que sus hijos fueran una excepcion.

Erza salio de la consulta,se recogio el pelo y se lo puso bajo una peluca morada. Afuera Miriana la estaba esperando

-Va a ser niña-sonrio Erza tocandose la barriga, la cual ya se notaba que tenia un ser dentro de ella

-¿Y como piensas llamarla?-pregunto Miriana

-Ferlet…Fer de Fernandes y Let de Scarlet…

-Es muy bonito-la sonrio la felina

Jeral se encontraba en el gremio. No parecia el mismo de siempre: iba desaliñado, no se afeitaba, no iba a cortarse el pelo y usaba los trajes de las misiones mas peligrosas que hizo con Erza, que son tambien los que mas dañados estaban

Evergreen se acerco a el.

-¿Por qué vas asi?-pregunto Evergreen ajustandose las gafas

-Ya no tengo ningun motivo para arreglarme…Erza se fue…Jamas la recuperare…Me dejo por las putas drogas…Estos humanos solo han traido mierda…Erza me odia…Esaria mejor muerto…si vivo es por ella,pero ya…¿Qué sentido tiene?

SPLAT!

Evergreen le dio una bofetada.

-¡ERES IDIOTA! ¡ERZA NO SE DROGA!-dijo esto y salio corriendo

Jeral se toco la bofetada.

Evergreen salio corriendo en direccion a casa de Lucy. Sin llamar siquiera, entro en la casa.

-Erza…tienes que decirle la verdad a Jeral…por dios…¡BASTA DE MENTIRAS! ¡TIENE DERECHO A SABER QUE PASA!

En ese momento, Cobra entro en el gremio.

-Jeral, ven aquí-le dijo su ex cuñado

Cobra se saco unas inyecciones vacias del bolsillo

-Esto es lo que se inyecta Erza-dijo Cobra

Jeral agarro las inyecciones y se las acerco a la nariz

-Huele a…-dijo Jeral paralizado

-Magia…Erza se esta inyectando magia…-dijo Cobra mirandole a los ojos

-¿P-pero por que me mintio? ¿Y que pretende inyectandose magia?-pregunto Jeral agustiado

-Mejor que vayas a verla…pero arreglate primero…-dijo Cobra sonriendo con unas tijeras en la mano

-¡ESO!-dijo Wendy sonriente, que habia venido con Cobra. Llevaba el abrigo habitual de Jeral cuando trabajaba en el gremio

Jeral estaba en la abrra del gremio, arreglado, sujetado por Cobra y Elfman. Tambien habia mas chicos que le aguantaban, ademas de la pequeña Wendy que estaba sobre sus rodillas.

Erza llego escoltada por Lucy, Miriana, Cana y Evergreen. Venia muy tapada por un grueso abrigo de lana, que la tapaba casi todo el cuerpo.

-Me he enterado que no era droga…si no magia…no puedes volver a tener magia aunque te la inyectes, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Jeral aun sujeto

-Queria proteger algo muy importante…-dijo Erza apretando mas el abrigo

-¿Y que es eso tan importante?-pregunto Jeral preocupado

Erza miro a las chicas y estas asintieron. Erza dejo caer su abrigo lentamente por su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, dejando a la vista su embarazado vientre.

Jeral se quedo paralizado de golpe.

Shou y Wally cerraron las puertas del gremio por si acaso Jeral decidia escapar.

Jeral dejo caer su cabeza y se rio.

-No voy a escapar…porque esto…-dijo acercandose a Erza-Es lo mas maravilloso que me podia pasar…

Al decir esto, Jeral se acerco a Erza, bajo y puso cabeza apoyada en la barriga de Erza y Ferlet dio una patada.

-Es la primera patada que da…-dijo Erza emocionada-Sera porque su papa esta cerca

Jeral se levanto y beso a Erza en los labios.

-Viviremos por nuestro hijo…-dijo Jeral-No dejare que te pase nada malo…


	42. Chapter 42

¿HASTA DONDE LLEGARIAS POR AMOR?

Sentados en el tejado del gremio, como acostumbraban desde hacia años, estaban Erza y Jeral. Solo que ahora esta Jeral quien apoyaba la cabeza en la tripa de Erza.

Le encantaba quedarse escuchando los movimientos de su hija, al igual que sentir sus pataditas. Sin darse cuenta, sonreia como un tonto mientras acariciaba la suave mano de Erza.

-Me gusta lo de Ferlet…te lo has currado, ¿eh?-dijo Jeral besandola

-Joo…es queria que fuera un nombre relacionado con los dos-dijo Erza inflando los mofletes

Jeral sonrio y la acaricio la mejilla

-Es precioso…-al decir esto, Jeral la beso suavemente en los labios

Erza bajo la vista

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Jeral

-No puedo seguir quedandome en casa de Lucy…mis padres han denunciado mi desaparicion…Cobra me lo dijo. Tengo que volver a su casa, pero… no puedo volver asi…-dijo agarrandose la barriga

-Se lo explicaremos…igual asi al menos a ti te quitaran las esposas…-dijo Jeral acariciandola las muñecas

Erza lo beso y aquella vez…fue la primera en que la peliroja incito a Jeral a hacer el amor…alli, en mitad del tejado, a la hora del crepusculo, siendo el cielo atardecido testigo de sus sentimientos…

Por la noche, Erza llego acompañada de Jeral a la mansion Takusama.

Los padres se quedaron impresionados al ver la tripa de embarazada de su hija pequeña. Sabian que era el padre era Jeral.

-¡Erza! ¿Ya has vuelto?-dijo Cobra abrazando a su hermana y luego posando la oreja en su tripa-¿Cómo va mi sobrinita? Esta sana, ¿no?

-Si…esta bien…Jeral me ha ayudado mucho-dijo la peliroja besando a su novio

-Espera…Cobra… ¿tu sabias que estaba embarazada?-pregunto su madre incredula

-Si-dijo Cobra sonriendo maleficamente-Durante este tiempo que Erza estuvo desaparecida…yo estuve con ella todos los dias

Los padres fruncieron el ceño. Su hijo dijo que la buscaria, pero que no les diria donde estaba. Pensaron que era una broma…pero no.

La madre se dio la vuelta de golpe bruscamente y salio de la mansion apresuradamente.

Erza la miro preocupada, dandola un desmayo. Cobra y Jeral la acogieron en brazos.

-Erza… debes pincharte…-dijo Jeral tristemente

-S-si…-dijo Erza con esfuerzo

-¡ABRIDME!-grito la madre de Erza a las puertas de la mansion Fernandes

Wendy abrio la puerta timidamente y se asusto al ver como la furiosa madre se adentraba en su casa.

-¿Qué ocurre Takusama?-pregunto el padre de Jeral

-Jeral ha dejado embarazada a Erza-dijo secamente la mujer de pelo rojo sangre

El padre se quedo paralizado.

-Pero…la bodas de Erza con Totomaru(el de Elemente 4, el mago de fuego) y la boda de Jeral con Ikaruga(la chica con la que lucha Erza en la Torre del Paraiso, la de las espadas)…no se podran celebrar-dijo preocupado el padre

-Si…si se celebraran…te lo prometo…necesitamos el dinero…y lo conseguiremos…pero necesito tu ayuda…-dijo seriamente la peliroja

-Sabes que siempre tendras mi ayuda…-dijo el peliazul-cariño…

La mujer le sonrio y le dio un beso rapido en los labios

-Nos fugaremos lejos de aquí…mira…yo a Erza la querre mucho…la he echado mucho de menos…pero…tu llevas siendo mi amante durante tres años…ademas…ellos tienen al resto de la familia y el gremio. Estan en buenas manos-dijo ella

-Pues si…Te quiero…-dijo el padre de Jeral besandola

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que la pequeña Wendy lo habia visto todo…

Erza y Jeral se encontraban en la habitacion de Erza. Jeral la estaba acariciando la barriga

-No me gusta hacer esto…-dijo Jeral con la aguja en la mano

-Si tu no puedes…ya lo hago yo…pero tengo que hacerlo…-dijo Erza

-no…esto es cosa de los dos…-al decir esto, Jeral hundio la aguja en la tripa de Erza

Erza grito de dolor, apoyando la cara en la almohada.

Jeral la observo:llevaba un vestido de volantes, que se hacia mas corto a causa del embarazo y el pelo recogido en una cinta. El verla jadeando de dolor y sudando excito a Jeral, que se sonrojo mucho y una parte de el "reacciono"

Erza se levanto y observo que Jeral se habia dado la vuelta y tenia las manos apretada contra los pantalones

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?-dijo Erza abrazandole por detrás, apoyando sus pechos en la espalda de este

-N-nada-dijo Jeral excitandose todavia mas

Erza le toco la frente

-¡ESTAS ARDIENDO! ¡Tienes fiebre! Vamos a la cocina y te ponemos un poco de hielo en la frente-dijo Erza agarrandole del brazo intentando levantarle

-¡NO! ¡ESTOY BIEN!-grito Jeral sonrojado a mas no poder

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Tienes fiebre!-al decir esto, Erza movio el brazo de Jeral, observando su ereccion. Erza le solto de golpe y se dio la vuelta, totalmente sonrojada

-Perdoname…no pude evitarlo…-dijo Jeral tapandose la cara-Dios…soy lo peor, vas a pensar que soy un pervertido…

-Es algo natural…ademas…ni que fuera la primera vez que te pasa…-dijo Erza

-Pero nunca de esta forma…-dijo Jeral mirandose las desgastadas esposas anti magia debido a los numerosos golpes que habian llevado para intentar romperlas

Erza se dio al vuelta, quedando enfrente de Jeral y dejo caer su vestido al suelo, quedandose solo en ropa interior

-No pasa nada…nadie nos vera…La puerta esta trancada…-dijo la peliroja

Jeral sonrio y la abrazo, tumbandola delicadamente en la cama, besandola el cuello mientras tiraba de la cinta que recogia su pelo.

Jeral se desnudo enseguida y comenzo a embestir a Erza.

Aquel dia era diferente de todos los demas. Fiore y los demas planetas que compartian la estrella Hoshi(estrella en japones), la unica estrella con magia del universo, se habian alineado y la magia estaba en el ambiente.

La excitación de Erza y Jeral alteraba su flujo sanguineo, asi como el pulso de la parte del corazon que contenia su semilla, la cual, habia vuelto a sus inicios por las esposas, unos inicios en los que no habia ni brotado. Ferlet acababa de "comer" gracias a las inyecciones y su magia estaba desbordante.

Despues de unos minutos de penetraciones incesantes, Jeral solto todo lo que tenia dentro de Erza, con un profundo gemido.

Este impulso fue lo que termino de remover la magia que habia dentro de Erza.

Ferlet libero la mayoria de su poder magico, iluminando a sus padres por un halo de luz dorada cuando ambos llegaron al climax del acto sexual, justo cuando Jeral caia agotado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Erza sin sacar su miembro de dentro de ella, viendo como la luz dorada les rodeaba a ambos.

Aquella potente energia magica rompio en mil pedazos las esposas anti magia…

_**Este capitulo ha estado cargado de sorpresas xDD Me sentia inspirada la verdad. Lo de que el padre de Jeral y la madre de Erza esten liados fue algo que se me ocurrio de repente, como a Hiro Mashima poner a los Trinity Raven en la Torre del Paraiso. Espero que os gustara, sobre todo el lemon, es que no me atrevo a poner mas detalles porque igual algunos de vosotros os molestais *Hago una reverencia* Por cierto…el capitulo 264 de Fairy Tail me mato. ¡Coño, tenian que haberse besado! Espero vuestros rewievs^^**_


	43. Chapter 43

¿FAMILIA O AMOR?

Erza y Jeral observaron anonadados como las esposas anti magia habian desaparecido de sus muñecas.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se abrazaron olvidando por completo que estaban desnudos.

Cobra entro(obviamente, la puerta no estaba trancada como decia Erza xD) y vio aquel espectaculo

-Upps…perdon, no molesto mas…-dijo Cobra cerrando la puerta

-¡No! ¡Cobra espera!-dijo Erza corriendo hacia su hermano sin taparse un poco-¡Las esposas anti magia! ¡Se han roto! ¡A Jeral y a mi se nos han roto las pulseras anti magia!-dijo ella muy contenta enseñando sus muñecas libres despues de mucho tiempo

Cobra se alegro de verdad por ambos

-Me alegro-dijo esto y beso a su hermana en la frente-Pero ponte algo hermanita

Erza se miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda

-¡KYAAA!/-grito Erza sonrojada metiendose debajo de las mantas mientras Jeral se tapaba con la almohada

Cobra se rio

-Bueno, os dejo vestiros. Y felicidades-dijo Cobra cerrando definitvamente la puerta

-Que vergüenza…-dijo Erza debajo de las sabanas

-No te preocupes…lo raro es que no te dieras cuenta antes. Mira que puedes llegar a ser tontina eh-se burlo Jeral

Erza le dio con una almohada mientras ella seguia tapandose con las sabanas

-Oye…de mi no te tienes que esconder-se rio Jeral besandola los pechos a Erza-Con el embarazo se han hecho mas grandes…-dijo Jeral-Dios…que vergüenza…solo con mirarte, con tocarte levemente ya me excito…debes pensar que soy un idiota pervertido…

Erza se rio

-No te preocupes…lo que me sorprende es que tengas tanto aguante-dijo Erza poniendo su cara en la entrepierna de Jeral

-Er-Jeral no pudo terminar el nombre de su amada ya que ella le estaba dando placer con su boca…

Mientras tanto, Wendy entro apresurada en la mansion Takusama, cayendose al suelo y haciendo que el zapato de su pie derecho se posase casi al ras de Cobra

-¿Qué ocurre Wendy?-pregunto Cobra poniendola el zapato en el pie en el que estaba el tatuaje asimetrico que tambien estaba en la cara de su hermano

Wendy conto apresurada lo que habia escuchado de sus padres.

-¡Tenemos que avisar a Erza y a Jeral!-grito Wendy precipitandose hacia las escaleras

Cobra la agarro del vestido, parandola en seco

-No. Si les avisamos sera peor. Debemos vigilarles y esperar a que tu padre y mi madre den el primer paso…-dijo Cobra

-¡Pero cuando les cojan ya sera demasiado tarde! ¡Van a usar magia! Nosotros no podemos luchar contra la magia-dijo Wendy

-Confia en mi-dijo Cobra secamente

Pasaron los meses. Erza ya estaba de ocho meses. No podia ir a misiones y la situacion en su casa era cada vez mas insostenible. Si no fuera por Cobra, se habria vuelto a ir a casa de Lucy. Pero Cobra la insistia en que se quedara.

Un dia, Erza y Jeral fueron al mercado como cuando eran pequeños.

Recordaban todos aquellos dias en los que se escapaban del gremio para ir a descubrir el mundo exterior.

Se sonrieron y se besaron

-¿Erza? ¿Jeral?-dijo un viejo comerciante

-¡Abuelo Rob!-dijeron ellos

-Vaya…y parecia que era ayer cuando veniais a mi puesto a preguntarme por los diferentes caramelos-dijo el comerciante

-Si,y tu siempre nos dabas alguno-dijo Erza sonriente sujetandose la barriga

-Yo siempre dije que acabariais juntos-se rio el viejo

Erza y Jeral se sonrojaron y asintieron

-¿De cuantos meses estas?-pregunto Rob sacando una caja

-De ocho…dentro de poco dare a luz…-Jeral la acaricio la tripa

Rob sonrio y les dio una barrita de regaliz a cada uno

-Cuando des a luz, ven aquí. Tengo caramelos para bebes. Os dare algunos-dijo el viejo sonriente

Erza y Jeral sonrieron, mientras prosiguieron su camino hasta el gremio.

Erza se sento en una silla, agotada.

-Esto es terrible…casi no puedo caminar…-dijo Erza acaricio su barriga

-Da mucha lata-se rio Jeral besandola la tripa

Simon se acerco a ellos

-He tardado mucho en deciroslo…pero…felicidades…os ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Simon

-Gracias-dijeron ellos sonriendo

Makarov entro por la puerta en ese momento

-¡Maestro!-dijeron ellos muy contentos acercandose a el

Pero Erza se paro de golpe, mirandose los pies…que estaban mojados.

-Creo…que he roto aguas…-dijo Erza

-¿¡QUEEEE!-grito todo el gremio

Jeral fue a su lado y la agarro de la cintura.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!-exclamo Wally

-Llamare a una ambulancia magica-dijo Mirajane escribiendo una nota, la cual ato a la pata de un pajarito

-Tumbadla en una mesa-dijo el maestro tranquilamente,aunque estaba de los nervios

Jeral tumbo con cuidado a Erza en la mesa.

-¡LA AMBULANCIA YA ESTA AQUÍ!-grito Sho

Al decir esto, las puertas del gremio se cerraron de golpe.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!-pregunto Cana nerviosa

De repente, todos los magos se pegaron a la pared de golpe,sin poder moverse.

Un mago de capucha oscura se acerco a Erza.

-Lo que esta a punto de nacer… no puede vivir…-dijo apuntando a Erza con un baston que emitia una luz negra-Debe morir

Erza intento moverse, inutilmente y cerro con fuerza los ojos, diciendo unas palabras en voz baja.

El mago lanzo un rayo negro a la zona baja de Erza, la cual gritaba de dolor. Detrás del mago, dos personas encapuchadas veian la escena, y el gremio tambien, atonitos

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DEJA A ERZA! ¡DEJA A LAS DOS MUJERES DE MI VIDA!-gritaba Jeral desesperado mientras lloraba

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inutiles: aquella goma que les pegaba a las paredes era incluso mas poderosa que las esposas anti magia.

Erza estaba comenzando a sangrar por abajo. La sangre chorreaba por sus piernas, cayendo precipitadamente al suelo.

-Falta poco… no se preocupen… pronto habra terminado todo…-dijo el mago aumentando la intensidad

La sangre comenzaba a salir tambien por la boca de Erza, pero de repente, el rayo de paro.

El mago oscuro estaba paralizado. Se miro el pecho: una garra morada le habia atravesado el pecho y un fuerte veneno le estaba fluyendo por todo el cuerpo.

El mago cayo al suelo, dejando ver al mago que le mato.

-Cobra…-dijo Erza sonriendo antes de desmayarse

Al caer el mago, toda la magia de el tambien cayo, dejando libres a los magos.

Jeral ni toco el suelo, fue corriendo a ver a Erza.

-¡ERZA! ¡MI VIDA! ¡DESPIERTA!-dijo Jeral llorando

-Aparta Jeral… esto lo teniamos planeado…-dijo Cobra rompiendo el vestido de Erza por la tripa

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Jeral

-Sacare a Ferlet-dijo Cobra usando su garra de dragon venenoso para rajar la suave piel de Erza

-Ferlet esta muerta…no te esfuerces…-dijo Jeral llorando-¿No viste sangrar a Erza?

-¿No me has escuchado? Lo teniamos planeado… Sabiamos el plan que tenian nuestra madre y tu padre… Querian acabar con vuestro hijo para que tu y Erza os pudierais casar en bodas concertadas y asi tener las riquezas de ambas familias. Yo se magia…aprendi a escondidas…Pense que podria llegar a tiempo y salvarla antes de que atacaran, pero no pude…en nuestros calculos no entraba que trancaran el gremio…Tuve que destrozar la puerta a arañazos… pero por si acaso no lo conseguia…le enseñe a Erza un conjuro, el cual, hacia que pudiera proteger a su hija sacrificando los organos de donde la dieran. Y ella estaba dispuesta y lo ha hecho-al decir esto, Cobra abrio del todo la tripa de Erza, en la cual estaba Ferlet todavia cubierta por el escudo magico.

Cobra agarro la mano de Jeral y la poso sobre el escudo. Ferlet sintio que era su padre y retiro ella sola el escudo.

Cobra la saco y corto el cordon umbilical. Miriana la envolvio en una manta y se la dio a Jeral

-Es tu hija-dijo Miriana sonriendo

Jeral la miro sonriente: tenia el pelo escarlata brillante con las puntas azules electricas, los ojos eran verdes y el tatuaje Fernandes descansaba en el hombro de la pequeña.

-Pero…¿y Erza?-pregunto Jeral sin saber exactamente que la pasaria

Cobra termino de coserla la tripa.

-Ahora es esteril…lo que sangraba…eran sus ovarios destrozados…no podra tener mas hijos…-dijo Cobra cogiendola en brazos y tumbandola sobre la mesa

Los dos encampuchados se quitaron la capucha

-Practicabas magia a escondidas…-dijo la madre de Erza y Cobra

-Si…nunca me gusto el mundo de las nobles familias…-dijo Cobra

-¿Cómo es que tienes semilla magica?-pregunto ella

-Quien sabe. ¿Por qué la tiene Erza? ¿Y por que te merece mas la pena el amor que tu propia hija?-pregunto Cobra sin mirarla a los ojos

-Apestais…la gente como vosotros no merece vivir…-dijo Jeral con una toalla humeda limpiando la sangre de la cara de su primogenita

-Pagareis por vuestro crimen-dijo una rana del consejo

-¿Pero quien aviso al consejo?-pregunto el padre de Jeral

-Nosotros-dijeron la madre de Jeral y el padre de Erza-no podemos permitir que sigais haciendo cosas como estas. Son nuestros hijos y nuestra nieta y Erza tuvo que sacrificarse por culpa de vuestros caprichos

Nadal(el maricon del moño que se llevo a Jeral a la carcel ¬3¬) les esposo.

-No volvereis a hacer daño a la gente-dijo llevandoseles, mientras observabana a Erza, que no se levantaba…

Cinco años despues, la pequeña Ferlet correteaba por el gremio, intentando volar, cayendo de vez en cuando.

-Tienes que estabilizarte. Asi…-dijo Jeral colocandola recta

-¡Vale Jeral!-dijo ella sonriente

-Llamame papa-protesto el

-Pa…-comenzo la niña

-¿Si…?

-Pa…¡Jeral!-se rio ella sonreinte

-Seras…-dijo Jeral comenzando a hacerla cosquillas

Ferlet se rio alegremente. Miriana se acerco y sonrio.

-¿Quieres que me quede con ella?-dijo la felina de 21 años. Seguia llevando las orejas de gato,pero se la veia mucho mas adulta y madura, a la vez que calmada.

-Te lo agradeceria…-dijo Jeral tristemente-No me gusta llevar a Ferlet a ese lugar y que vea-Jeral tapo los oidos a la peliroja azulada-a su madre en ese estado…

-Pues si…-dijo Miriana dejando que se la escapara una lagrima-No pude hacer nada por ella…No sirvo para nada…

-Eh, eh…Tranquila, Miriana, nadie pudo hacer nada por ella…Y tu…has madurado y has intentado hacer las veces de Erza…te has vuelto muy fuerte y autonoma…Me has ayudado con Ferlet, tenia a mi padre,peor…no e slo mismo…es mi hija…no podia depender de mi padre y de mi hermana…-dijo cogiendo a Ferlet en brazos

-¿Y Cobra?-pregunto al felina

-Tambien me ayuda, pero…es el hermano de Erza…y no se…ya bastante tiene con haber perdido a su hermana de nuevo…me da cosa…ademas…se parece tanto a Erza…-dijo Jeral besando a Ferlet en la mejilla

-Y tu perdiste a la madre de tu hija y al amor de tu vida-dijo Miriana poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Desde aquel dia…Erza no volvio a abrir los ojos…Fue el dia mas feliz y mas triste de mi vida…


	44. Chapter 44

"COMA"

Jeral entro en el hospital de Magnolia, habitacion 8611.

-Hola Cobra-dijo Jeral saludando a su cuñado, que sostenia la mano de Erza

-Hola Jeral…-dijo Cobra cabizbajo

-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto el peliazul

Cobra nego con la cabeza.

-Me dijsite que no pasaria nada. Solo que Erza quedaria esteril…me dijiste que podias reanimarla…-dijo Jeral apretando los puños

-Yo tambien pense que podria…pero al menos esta en coma y no muerta…-suspiro Cobra

-¡LLEVA CINCO AÑOS EN COMA! ¡NO VA A DESPERTAR! ¡ Y AUNQUE DESPERTASE…¿¡COMO CREES QUE LO VA A PASAR HABIENDOSE PERDIDO LA INFANCIA DE SU HIJA?-grito Jeral llorando desconsoladamente y tirandose al suelo-Perdona…yo…no…ufff…soy lo peor…tu no fuiste quien le hizo eso a Erza…

Cobra le puso la mano en el hombro

-Tranquilo…estas mal… la echas de menos…como todos…e intentas buscar un culpable…

Cobra se marcho mirando sonrojado a Erza y soltando un largo y tendido suspiro.

Jeral se acerco a Erza y la cogio de la mano, contandola lo que habia pasado aquel dia…

-Jubia, por favor, no me seas pesada-protesto Gray suspirando

-Pero Gray-sama…¡No puedes hacerle esto a Jubia!-dijo la mujer de agua llorando

-Jubia…lo siento…pero…siempre estuve enamorado de otra chica…pero por muhco que intente olvidarla contigo…no sirvio de nada. Esa chica no puede quererme, pero…no puedo seguir con esta farsa…ya no puedo mas…-dijo Gray echandose las manos a la cara

-¿Ha sido por lo que Jubia te ha propuesto?-dijo la peliazul entre lagrimas

-¡SI JUBIA A SIDO POR ESO! ¡Puedo soportar una pareja sin amor porque no hacemos daño a nadie,pero tu me has propuesto tener un hijo,y eso es hacer daño a terceros y no puedo con eso!-grito Gray y salio del gremio dando un portazo

Jubia se tiro al suelo llorando.

Miriana, que tenia a Ferlet en un brazo, mientras que la pequeña se agarraba a su hombro, se acerco a Jubia y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Jubia…no se porque te pilla tan de sorpresa…Gray llevaba esquivo desde hace algun tiempo-dijo Miriana

-Para ti es facil hablar asi….tu tienes amor…pero Jubia no…-dijo Jubia mientras seguia llorando

Sho escucho la conversacion y agarro a Ferlet, cogiendola en brazos.

-Dejalo Miriana, ahora hacerla razonar es imposible-dijo Sho besandola en la mejilla

-Sho y tu llevais mucho tiempo juntos… ¿Por qué no os casais?-pregunto Jubia intentando cambiar el tema

-No querernos casarnos si no es Eru-chan nuestra madrina-dijo Miriana acariciandole la cabeza Ferlet

-Mama…¿tan importante es mi mama?-pregunto Ferlet

-Muy importante…-dijo Sho sonriendola

-Papa me dijo que mama un dia se quedo si magia y se puso a dormir para recuperarla…¿creeis que algun dia despertara?-pregunto la pequeña Fernandes sin pizca de malicia

-Seguro que si-dijo Miriana pasando su mano por el pelo de la pequeña

Ferlet sonrio ampliamente.

Llego la noche y Jeral se estaba lavando la cara con agua caliente. Miro la mesilla de noche. Durante 5 largos años, sobre ella descansaba una cajita pequeña.

Jeral solto un largo y tedioso suspiro.

En ese momento, Ferlet aparecio en el baño.

-Papa…cuentame una historia de cuando tu y mama erais jovenes…-dijo la pequeña niña con un conejito de los bosques de Fiore de peluche en los brazos(os acordais de esas cositas tan monas que aparecian en el capitulo en el que se llevan a Jeral a la carcel? Cuando Erza y Jeral estan hablando sobre su futuro? Pues eso es)

Jeral la sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza y llevandola en brazos a la cama.

Jeral saco un viejo album de fotos. Lo utilizaba para orientar a su hija cuando la contaba las historias.

-¿Por donde me quede ayer?-pregunto Jeral buscando entre las fotos

-¡Por vuestro primer dia de escuela!-dijo Ferlet emocionada

Jeral sonrio a la pequeña y comenzo a contar aquel dia…

Era mas de la una de la madrugada. Ferlet se desperto gracias a un pequeño hechizo. Con cuidado abandono la cama de su padre y sin hacer ruido escapo del gremio.

Gray que tenia insomnio, vio marchar a la mas joven del gremio y decidio seguirla.

Ferlet corrio hasta el hospital de Magnolia, habitacion 8611.

-Mama…tienes que recuperar tu magia ya…-dijo la pequeña subiendose a una banqueta-Todo el mundo te echa de menos…y yo quiero echarte de menos…porque nunca he estado a tu lado…y quiero estarlo…mama…despierta…-al decir esto, Ferlet comenzo a liberar energia magica en el pecho de Erza, justo donde estaba el collar que Jeral la regalo cuando fueron al spa.

Pero Erza no despertaba.

Ferlet comenzo a llorar, derramando lagrimas sobre el pecho de su madre.

-Mama…por favor…vuelve con nosotros…despierta de tu sueño…y comparte nuestros sueños…

Las palabras sinceras de Ferlet, con sus lagrimas, iluminaron el simbolo de Fairy Tail que estaba en su pecho, a la vez que la marca de nacimiento de la familia Fernandes, que, por alguna razon, aumentaron su potencial magico e iluminaron toda la sala

-El amor de una hija por su madre puede ser increible…-dijo Gray que contemplaba atonito la escena

Cuando todo volvio a caer en tinieblas, Ferlet se desplomo sobre los pies de la cama y…Erza desperto.

Observo a la pequeña niña que estaba a sus pies y sin comprender nada, la agarro y la tumbo sobre su regazo.

No sabia porque,pero aquella niña tenia algo que la resultaba familiar. Observo sus cabellos de colores mezclados, el simbolo de Fairy Tail y el Fernandes.

La niña abrio un poco los ojos y Erza vio aquel precioso verde en sus ojos…aquel verde que la resultaba tan familiar, y sin poder evitarlo…comenzo a llorar.

Ferlet la vio y sonrio.

-¿…Ferlet…?-pregunto Erza llorando

-¡MAMA!-grito Ferlet llorando de felicidad, lanzandose a los brazos de su madre-¡HAS VUELTO!

Erza sonrio y acaricio el pelo de su hija, dejando que las lagrimas bajasen por su mejilla

-Si hija…he vuelto…y esta vez no me volvere a ir…nunca mas…nunca mas os dejare…

_**Me ha quedado un poco meloso,¿no? xP Bueno, es que queria poner a Ferlet dulce y que a los demas se les viera afectados por lo que paso a Erza. Ferlet tiene mucho potencial eh. Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo, espero vuestros reviews y que os guste el fic**_


	45. Chapter 45

"RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"

Gray vio aquello y entro en la habitacion.

-Tienes una hija increible-dijo Gray observando que la pequeña Ferlet se habia dormido

-Esta agotada…tanta magia…es increible…-dijo Erza acariciandola el pelo. De repente se paro y saco un pequeño peluche que tenia Ferlet escondido debajo del camison-¿Y este peluche?

-Es Azre-se rio Gray-Jeral se lo compro poco despues de que tu dieras a luz. ¿Ves ese lazo? Pues ese lazo es parte del vestido que llevabas aquel dia…Jeral quiso que Ferlet tuviera algun objeto tuyo

Erza sonrio.

-Esta muy bien…pero…¿Azre? ¿Qué nombre es ese?-pregunto Erza riendose

-Se lo puso Ferlet, a mi no me preguntes jaja

-¿Y este anillo?-pregunto Erza agarrando la manita de su hija, en la cual habia un anillo en forma de serpiente dorada-Seguro que es cosa de Cobra

-Pues si-dijo Gray muy sonriente mirando a Erza-Me alegro de que despertaras, te echaba mucho de menos…

Erza le abrazo.

-A mi me duele no poder haber vivido la infancia de mi hija…Tanto tiempo perdido…-dijo Erza con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eh, eh,no llores venga…-dijo Gray acercandose a ella y quitandola las lagrimas-No podemos permitir que tus hermosos ojos sean manchados de rojo por las lagrimas. No me gusta verte llorar, nunca me ha gustado,asi que…tranquila…todos te han echado mucho de menos, pero ahora estas de nuevo con nosotros, asi que…tranquila, ¿vale?-dijo Gray cogiendola con suavidad la cara-Tranquila…Venga, vamos al gremio

Erza asintio y cogio a su hija en brazos junto con Azre.

Ferlet llevaba aquella noche un vestido blanco y unas manoletinas negras, cortesia de sus abuelos. La mayoria de la ropa de Ferlet eran regalos de sus abuelos.

Pronto llegaron al gremio, el cual pensaron que estaria vacio, peor noe ra asi.

Cuando entraron, las puertas estaban abiertas. A las 2 y media de la madrugada, todo el gremio estaba rebuscando por el edificio.

-¿Estais haciendo una fiesta del pijama?-pregunto Erza cogiendo a Ferlet, la cual dormia en sus brazos

Al escuchar su voz, todos los magos de Fairy Tail se giraron impresionados.

Sin embargo, aunque todos querian lanzarse a los brazos de Erza, dejaron un pasillo para que fuera una persona a verla el primero.

-Erza…mi vida…-dijo Jeral acercandose llorando

-Jeral…-Erza comenzo a llorar abundantemente mientras ambos se fundian en un dulce beso, aun estando Ferlet en medio

Gray lo miro y bajo la vista tristemente.

-¡JOOOO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UN BESO DE MAMICHI! ¡Y AZRE TAMBIEN!-protesto una recien despertada Ferlet

Los padres se rieron. Erza le dio un beso a Ferlet y despues al peluche.

-Azre y yo ya estamos contentos-sonrio Ferlet

Miriana se acerco, dio un abrazo a Erza y agarro a Ferlet.

-Sho y yo dormiremos con ella esta noche, vosotros tendreis que hacer vuestras cosas-se rio Miriana

Todo el gremio se rio mientras Erza y Jeral se sonrojaron.

-Hasta mañana mama, hasta mañana Jeral-dijo Ferlet

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames papa?-pregunto Jeral enfadado en bromas-A ver, di papa

-Pa…

-¿Si?

-P…eral-se rio Ferlet

Todos se rieron, incluida Erza

-Anda, dejalo y ven para la cama machote-se rio Erza

-No me lo pienso dos veces-al decir esto, Jeral la agarro en brazos y subio las escaleras con ella

Aquella noche se escucharon los muelles de la desgastada cama de Jeral, pero nadie se rio, si no que sonrieron de tener de nuevo a Erza en el gremio.

Pero hubo dos personas que lloraron al escuchar esos incesantes muelles…

Mientras tanto, Miriana y Sho ya se habian dormido, pero Ferlet seguia despierta, hablando con su peluche.

-¿Has visto que guapa es mama, Azre?-sonrio Ferlet moviendo un poco el peluche

Ferlet le inclino la cabeza para que Azre asintiera

-Gracias a ti consegui que despertara. Muchas gracias Azre-sonrio Ferlet

-De nada…-contesto Azre…

_**Buneo, bueno, iban a ser dos sagas mas y todavia me queda mucha mas historia, no sabeis lo que me da la cabeza a mi en las clases de mates y andando. Y lo de Azre…da mal rollillo xP Lo reconozco jaja ¿Sabeis que a Azre me le invente esta noche mientras estaba duchandome? Otro lugar de inspiracion jaja**_


	46. Chapter 46

"AZRE"

Ferlet desperto y miro a Miriana y Sho.

-Todavia estan dormidos jooo…Buenos dias Azre-dijo Ferlet sonriente

-Buenos dias-contesto el osito de peluche saltando de los brazos de la joven. Estiro sus diminutos brazos y piernecitas y se subio a la cama de un salto.

Comenzo a toquetear el pelo de Miriana, arrancandola un buen mechon.

Al ver esto, Ferlet se abalanzo sobre la cama para impedirselo.

-Ferlet…-dijo Miriana despertandose mas por el tiron que por la zambullida-Deja mi pelo

Sho fruncio el ceño.

-Queremos dormir un poco mas, anoche, buscandote no pudimos dormir mucho. Vete al gremio a desayunar-comento el rubio

Ferlet bajo de la cama de un salto junto con Azre y ambos salieron de la habitacion.

-No puedes ir arrancando el pelo por ahí a la gente-le regaño Ferlet a Azre

-Es que tenia pulgas en esos pelos…solo queria quitarselas…-dijo Azre con cara triste

-Es verdad…Tu siempre me dijiste que Miriana era un gato transformado en persona…Y los gatitos pueden tener pulguitas…-dijo Ferlet-Entonces no pasa nada

En ese momento aparecio Romeo.

-Buenos dias Ferlet-sonrio el chico de ocho años

-Buenos dias Romeo-sonrio la chica sonrojada

-¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar juntos?-pregunto Romeo

-Vale-sonrio Ferlet

Pero Azre, que estaba en su hombro,se acerco disimuladamente a su oreja.

-Esta sucio…ha estado en contacto con Miriana y le ha pegado las pulgas…Y si te pega las pulgas…Tu mama recien estrenada no te querra…Y te abandonara…Pasara esto…-al decir esto,unas imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de la inocente Ferlet

Era ella cubierta de pulgas que saltaban sobre su cabeza. Ella estaba en las puertas del gremio.

-No eres mas que una pulgosa asquerosa. ¡DESAPERECE DE NUESTRA VISTA!-gritaba Erza

Jeral la dio una patada y la echo del gremio, cerrando las puertas de golpe

-¡MAMA! ¡JERAL! ¡POR FAVOR, DEJADME VOLVER CON VOSOTROS!-gritaba Ferlet dando golpes desesperadamente en la puerta…

Las imagenes desaparecieron y Ferlet volvio al mundo real.

-Normal…nadie querria a una pulgosa como hija…-dijo Azre para terminar

Ferlet se quedo palida. Romeo lo vio y acerco su mano a la mejilla de la Fernandes

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-grito Ferlet mientras salia corriendo agarrando muy fuerte a Azre

Romeo se sorprendio mucho,pero observo que la expresion inerte de Azre se habia convertido en una sonrisa macabra…

Ferlet llego al salon con el corazon en un puño.

-Ferlet… ¿ves que Gray esta triste? Gray siempre nos ha ayudado…Deberiamos devolverle la sonrisa, ¿no crees?-comento Azre

-Pues si…¿pero como?-pregunto Ferlet algo mas calmada

-Con una pocima…-Azre comenzo a decirle los ingredientes a Ferlet al oido

Al cabo de una semana, Ferlet hizo aquella pocima, metiendola dentro de un frasco de colonia. La pocima tenia un color rosado.

Ferlet la metio en la habitacion de Gray,junto con una nota.

Al poco,Gray entro y vio la nota.

-_"No te dire quien soy, pero quiero ayudarte. Rociate con esta colonia y lo que mas deseas lo conseguiras"_-leyo Gray-¿Sera verdad?

-Azre…hay una cosa que no entiendo de la pocion, ¿para que era necesario un pelo de Jeral?

Gray se rocio con la colonia, y al poco…se vio convertido en un Jeral calcado al original…

-Vaya…asi que…lo que ams deseo,¿eh?-dijo Gray mirandose al espejo-Aunque…no…esto esta mal…no puedo aprovecharme de Erza…

Salio de su habitacion sin acordarse de la pocima, justo cuando Miriana pasaba por ahí

-¿Nya? Pero Jeral…¿no te habias ido a una mision secreta de 1.000.000 de jewels para comprarles algo bonito a Erza y Ferlet?-pregunto la felina

-Emm…si, pero volvi, al final el trabajo estaba cogido-dijo Gray

-Que mala garra-Miriana inflo los mofletes-Pero bueno, lo mas bonito que puedes darles es tu amor. Anda, ve a vuestro cuarto,seguro que Erza se muere de ganas de "botar la pelota encima de la cama" contigo-dijo Miriana riendose y dandole golpecitos a Gray en el brazo

Gray se sonrojo ante aquella idea.(NOTA:no lo he comentado, pero desde que Erza desperto, Ferlet duerme en la habitacion de su madre y Erza y Jeral duermen juntos en la misma). Se dirigio a la habitacion y entro sin llamar.

Erza se encontraba con un camison muy fino, leyendo, de forma que se la veia un amplio se sonrojo

-Vaya Jeral…pense que habias ido a ayudar a tu familia con unas obras…¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?-dijo Erza levantandose

-Pues…que las han aplazado…-dijo Gray muy nerviosamente, porque se dio cuenta de una cosa:Erza no tenia sujetador.

-Da igual…mejor asi…-dijo Erza besandole y aplastando todo su pecho semi desnudo contra Gray

Gray ya no se pudo controlar, aquello le superaba y simplemente, se dejo llevar, tumbando a Erza sobre la cama y acariciando la parte interior de uno de sus muslos…


	47. Chapter 47

"CUATRO ENAMORADOS"

Gray quito con suavidad el camison de Erza,dejandola desnuda ante el, excitandose sin poder evitarlo.

Erza sonrio,le quito la capucha y le beso el cuello desabrochandole los pantalones.

-Te amo Jeral…-susurro Erza sensualmente al oido de Gray

Eso crispo a Jeral, y se medio arranco el resto de la ropa,meneandose el pene para decirla lo excitado que estaba.

Ambos estaban desnudos. Erza le miraba sonrojada.

-No se porque…pero te noto diferente…-dijo Erza mirandole

Gray agarro sus pechos y la embistio con fuerza.

-¿Esto tambien te parece diferente?-pregunto Gray mordiendose el labio mientras la penetraba incesantemente

-N-nose…pero aun esto…me parece diferente…-decia Erza jadeando sin saber porque le notaba diferente

No hizo falta mucho para que Gray se corriera y…justo cuando Gray se corrio, el efecto de la pocima desaparecio.

Erza se aparto de golpe vistiendose.

-Gray…¿Por qué?-pregunto Erza llorando muy nerviosa

-Yo no queria…yo…en serio…no pretendia, pero tu me has besado y…no se que me ha pasado…Pero…yo…te amo-dijo Gray buscando sus calzoncillos

Erza se los tiro a la cara mientras salia del gremio llorando, cuando se tropezo con su hermano.

Cobra la vio llorando muy nerviosa.

-Eh, eh, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Cobra agarrandola las manos

Erza intento hablar, pero con las lagrimas no se la entendia.

-Tranquilizate y explicamelo todo, tranquilamente-dijo Cobra abrazandola

Los dos hermanos fueron a una cafeteria y alli, Erza le explico a su hermano mayor lo que ocurria.

-Vaya…no me esperaba algo asi de Gray…-dijo Cobra molesto-Si te queria, deberia habertelo dicho, y no aprovecharse de la magia para algo asi.¡LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEBEN DECIRSE A LA CARA!

Cobra dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa.

-Tranquilizate Cobra…se que eres mi hermano y te preocupas por mi…pero no es para tanto…-dijo Erza poniendo sus manos contra las de el

-Pero es que…Erza…yo…-Cobra se giro y la beso en los labios

Erza se quedo paralizada. ¿Cómo? ¿Su hermano? ¿Su propio hermano? ¿El que tanto la habia cuidado y mimado? ¿El que le ayudo con su relacion con Jeral? ¿El que tanto le apoyo con sus padres y su hija?

Cobra separo lentamente sus labios de los de su hermana. Aparto la vista sonrojado.

-Lo siento…-dijo el primogenito Takusama y salio corriendo, dejando sola a la atonita Erza…

Erza llego al gremio,confundida por todo:Gray y Cobra…¿Quién mas se la iba a declarar?

Simon agarro del brazo a Erza y la llevo aparte.

-¿Qué pasa Simon? Hoy no estoy muy bien-dijo Erza con la cabeza baja

-Estaba con Wally en la cafeteria que tu estabas con tu hermano-dijo Simon seriamente

Erza abrio mucho los ojos

-¿Y has…?-empezo a preguntar Erza

-Lo he visto todo…

Erza bajo la vista.

-Y tiene razon…hay que sincerarse y decir los sentimientos a la cara…-al decir esto, Simon la agarro de la cintura, la elevo hasta su cintura y la beso dulcemente.

Erza no sabia porque, pero no pudo hacer nada ante la gran musculatura de Simon…no tenia nada de fuerza ni de magia…

Simon la bajo al poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Simon preocupado

-S-si…creo que necesito tumbarme…

Erza se dirigio a su habitacion, se tumbo. La verdad es que se encontraba baja de defensas y casi no notaba su semilla magica.

Al otro lado de la puerta, estaba Azre, mirandola…

-Todo va según mi plan…aunque esos dos…me han ayudado mucho…por cada beso de amor no correspondido que reciba Erza, su magia se va evaporando y transfiriendose a mi…Despues de esa pocion con efectos secundarios que se filtro en el cuerpo de Erza gracias a la corrida de Gray…dentro de poco…tomare mi venganza sobre Erza y Jeral-se rio el malevolo peluche…


	48. Chapter 48

"TELREF"

Los besos disminuyeron el poder magico de Erza. Durante varios dias no dejo que nadie, salvo Ferlet se la acercaran.

Cuando volvio Jeral, Erza ya estaba en su limite.

Miriana llamo a la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo Jeral mientras acariciaba el ardiente rostro de Erza, que dormia placidamente

-¿Qué tal la va la fiebre?-pregunto Miriana con un trapo humedo en la mano

-Mal…solo la sube-dijo Jeral con lagrimas en los ojos

Miriana le poso el trapo en la frente.

-Esta asi desde que tu no pudiste hacer la mision y fuiste a verla-dijo Miriana sentandose en el borde de la cama.

-Yo no volvi de la mision. La complete-dijo Jeral confundido

-Pero si me dijiste que la habian cogido…-dijo Miriana algo confundida

Gray se asomo por la puerta.

-Lo siento…ese chico…era yo…-dijo Gray tristemente-Yo…me acoste con Erza…

Al escuchar estas palabras, Jeral se abalanzo sobre el,dandole un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡SABES QUE ERZA ES MI NOVIA! ¡LA MADRE DE MI HIJA!-decia Jeral sin dejar de pegarle

-¡Para Jeral!-dijo Miriana lanzandole su tubo magico, paralizandole

-Esto no quedara asi Fullbuster-dijo Jeral

-Como si yo fuera el unico que luchase por el amor de Erza…-dijo el mago de hielo escupiendo sangre

-Simon ya no lucha por su amor-dijo Jeral

-Simon la beso el mismo dia que yo me acoste con ella, y tambien la beso otra persona-dijo Gray levantandose

-¿Quién?-pregunto Jeral mirandole fijamente

-Una persona-dijo el mago de hielo marchandose

Ferlet estaba llorando en su habitacion

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Azre a la pequeña

-Mama esta muy enferma…-dijo Ferlet entre lagrimas

-Tranquila…se curara…-dijo Azre sonriendo maleficamente

Wendy entro en el gremio y vio a su hermano llorando en la barra. Wendy le vio y le doi una torta.

-¡No te puedes quedar llorando!-grito su hermana-Asi no solucionaras nada

-¿Y que voy a hacer?-dijo Jeral tristemente-Erza se esta muriendo ante mis ojos…

-He estado investigando a Azre-dijo Wendy

-¿El peluche de Ferlet?-pregunto Jeral

-Si…Romeo me comento que el muñeco le puso una mirada diabolica. Lo primero que he investigado es su nombre. Si asignas un valor numerico a cada letra del abecedario, dandole a la z el uno y sumas las cifras del nombre de Azre, da 59. Fifty nine en ingles-comenzo a explicar Wendy

-¿Y?-pregunto Jeral sin terminar de entender

-FiftYninE. La primera F, juntala con la Y de fifty y la ultima letra

-F y E-contesto el mago peliazul

-Ferlet Y Erza-contesto Wendy-Ferlet puso ese nombre al peluche como simbolo de amor hacia su madre. Ademas, a Ferlet le gustan mucho los juegos de numeros y eso, ella es capaz de hacer eso

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Erza?

-Luego investigue un poco sobre objetos animados. Ferlet tiene mucha magia. Y ese pelcuhe ha sido su unico amigo y confidente durante años, siendo un signo de su madre. Creo que la magia de Ferlet a actuado por si sola y ha dado vida a ese peluche. Y esa vida ha desarrollado una personalidad y unos sentimientos propios. Durante años, Ferlet no se ha separado de Azre y ahora ha venido Erza…Azre se la quiere quitar de en medio…-dijo Wendy tristemente

-Estas loca…¿Cómo puedes pensar algo asi?-pregunto Jeral

En ese momento, Erza entro andando en la sala principal del gremio,descanza,con un camison y Azre estaba en su hombro…

-Definitivamente esta loca-se rio Azre-Mi plan es mas sencillo. La pocima que uso Gray tenia una cosa que hacia quer Erza se debilitase por cada beso de amor que ella no quisiese. Pero fueron 3 besos de amor no correspondido, por lo que se ha agilizado el proceso. Su magia a pasado a mi…Por fin podre recuperar mi cuerpo…y me vengare de vosotros dos por destruir mi gremio…-se rio Azre

-¿Tu gremio? ¡¿QUIEN ERES!-grito Jeral

-¿Aun no lo sabes? Soy Hades…el maestro del antiguo y destruido Grimoire Hearth…acabasteis con mi gremio al huir de el…liberasteis a todos…y yo tuve que buscarme la vida de forma que no me encontraran y encarcelaran…me converti en un mago oscuro para encargo. Y un buen dia, me llego la mision de mataros, de matar a vuestro hijo…

-¿¡Tu eras aquel mago!-pregunto Jeral histerico-¡Pero si Cobra te mato!

-Si…eso es verdad…pero filtre mi alma a mi sangre, que salpico el vestido de tu amada Erza. Que por cierto, ahora esta bajo mi control. Buneo,siguiendo con la historia. Guardasteis el vestido de Erza, pero le disteis un trozo de el a Ferlet, para ponerselo a un precioso peluche…y ese lazo del vestido de su madre, dentro de sus fibras estaba mi sangre filtrada, deseosa de adquirir otro cuerpo. He esperado muchos años para obtener mi venganza…y recuperar mi cuerpo. Y hoy hare las dos la magia suficiente gracias a esa niñata estupida-se rio Azre

Ferlet estaba llorando detrás de Jeral.

-Matale…matale y trae a mama de vuelta-dijo Ferlet temblando-Por favor…papa…

Jeral escucho emocionado a Ferlet:era la primera vez que le llamaba papa.

-Lo hare, tranquila hija, traere a Erza de vuelta-dijo Jeral mirandola a los ojos

Azre se rio aun mas y comenzo a trasferir magia dentro de el, envolviendole en una luz negra. Entonces,aparecio Hades tal y como le recordaban, cayendo Azre inerte al suelo, siendo recogido por Ferlet.

-No sere yo quien os detenga-se rio Hades-Sera otra persona la que juegue con vosotros

Al decir esto, Hades saco un pelo de Ferley y comenzo a lanzarle un hechizo.

Aquel pequeño pelo fue adquiriendo forma, la forma de Ferlet.

El pelo se transformo en una niña identica a Ferlet, salvo por unos pequeños detalles:tenia el pelo azul con las puntas rojas escarlata, sus ojos eran marrones en vez de verdes, el simbolo Fernandes estaba en el otro brazo, sus ropas eran negras en vez de blancas y en ves de tener el simbolo de Fairy Tail tenia el de Grimoire Hearth…

-Saludad a Telref, el primer miembro del nuevo Grimoire Hearth…demuestrale lo que vales hija…-al decir esto, Hades desaparecio

-¿Sabeis que estoy aburrida?-dijo la niña sin cambiar su expresion y su mirada vacia-Juguemos a una juego…

"_**Ña, ña, parece mentira que se me ocurra esto en la ducha xDD Y la deduccion de Wendy la hice en la academia de mates, comiendome la p*** cabeza para ver que podia sacar del … pero me he dado cuenta de muchos fallos que tengo. Los enmuero:**_

_**-Al escribir, confundo pero con peor -.-"**_

_**-¡NO SE ESCRIBIR EL NOMBRE DE GRIMOIRE HEARTH! ¡MATADME!**_

_**-Jeral…en fin…no se escribe asi, ¿vale? Pero yo lo lei asi en un tomo vendido en España y por eso lo escribo asi. El orginal es Gerard, aunque en el anime se llama Jellal…Le cambian mas el nombre al pobre…**_

_**-Siempre maltrato a Erza…Jeral…casi no sufre por dios, ¿Qué me ha hecho Erza con lo que yo la adoro? T3T Sera que soy incapaz de hacerle daño a esa preciosidad de Jeral *¬***_

_**-Natsu y Lucy…unos de los sobreprotagonistas del Fairy tail original…¿Dónde estan? xDD Por ahí, de paseo, no los nombro ni de coña, no me acuerdo de ellos, me acuerdo mas de Happy que de esos dos…Por dios…matadme de nuevo**_

_**-No se me ocurre mas, pero tendre mas fallos,seguro,bueno si,los acentos jaja**_

_**Antes de terminar este pequeño espacio anecdotico…quiero daros las gracias a todos por leer el fic, pero sobre todo, gracias en especial a Dlkg,Thunder-Fiend,LadyDaliana por sus reviews. Pero sobre todo, gracias a Andyhaikufma y a Gynee por sus reviews tan expresivos xD Me encantan, en serio, vosotras vivis el fic de forma tan alucinante xDD Ademas, gracias Andy por leerte mi segundo libro "La lucha de los cielos" y darte tu sincera opinion,aparte de comentarme cada capitulo con tanta emocion jajaja. Y tambien doy las gracias alas pedorruscas de mis amigas xP:Shaori, nunca olvidare tu reaccion al ver las primeras palabras de Azre jajaja Y Paula, ¡DEJA DE BUSCARME FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA XDD! Y Paola…bueno…ya la dare las gracias cuando lo lea…ummm…mejor que no…porque…es pro Jubia y Gray xDD. En fin,hasta otro capitulo"**_


	49. Chapter 49

"JERAL,GRAY,SIMON Y COBRA:LA CARRERA DEL AMOR"

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Gray molesto-¿Jugar? ¡Te echaremos del gremio a patadas! ¡No te creas que nos vamos a achantar porque te parezcas a Ferlet!

Telref le lanzo una fria mirada a Gray, que le helo…pero no porque fuera aquella siniestra niña que tanto se parecia a la pequeña Ferlet, de la cual deseo siempre ser el padre,si no porque aquellos ojos marrones eran como los de Erza…

-Solo soy una niña…y quiero jugar…-al decir esto,dio una palmada,dejando juntas sus manos. Con esto, consigo levantar a Erza y a Ferlet, envolverlas en unas gomas que impedian su riego magico y ponerlas a su lado.

-Juguemos a un juego…-repitio Telref

-¡CALLATE BRUJA!-grito Simon

La siniestra niña ignoro al musculoso Simon

-Habra cuatro participantes y dos premios para el ganador-dijo Telref-Los participantes son los cuatro hombres que han besado a Erza…

Al decir esto, elevo a Jeral, a Simon y a Gray.

-El otro esta lejos,pero le traere…-al decir esto, Cobra aparecio volando para juntarse con los demas

A Jeral casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas al descubrir que Cobra beso a Erza.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡UN CABRON! ¡ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO DURANTE AÑOS! ¡ERES SU HERMANO Y LA HAS BESADO! ¡DAS ASCO!-grito Jeral acercandose a el y dandole un puñetazo en la barriga,empotrandole contra la pared. Cobra escupio sangre y bajo la vista.

-¡SOIS TODOS UNA PANDA DE CERDOS! ¡ACEPTO QUE ESTEIS ENAMORADOS DE ERZA, PERO NO QUE LA BESEIS! ¡ES MI NOVIA JODER! ¡CUANDO FERLET NACIO,IBA A PEDIRLA EN MATRIMONIO!-grito Jeral llorando abundantemente-Y ahora…esta en manos de una sadica…junto con mi hija…Las matara…a las dos…

-Los premios son Erza y Ferlet-dijo Telref sin cambiar su expresion-Quien gane se llevara el amor de Erza y la paternidad de Ferlet…

Todos se voltearon al escuchar a la macabra niña.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Simon

-Las dos estan inconscientes. Sus recuerdos estan entrance. No saben quienes son. Sera una carrera, tendreis que ir superando diversos obstaculos. Yo estare con Erza y Ferlet en la ultima sala, el que primero bese a Erza, se llevara su corazon…Su amor mas puro y fuerte…Sus recuerdos se modificaran de forma que ese amor pueda ser de verdad, no habra prejuicios que impidan que eso se lleve a cabo-dijo Telref mirando a Cobra-tambien se modificaran vuestras mentes, asi no habra remordimiento ni rencor por parte de ninguno. De esta forma, al amar Erza a otra persona, Ferlet sera la hija de quien haya ganado, modificandose geneticamente dependiendo del padre. Pero si por un casual gana Cobra, tendra que correr el riesgo de que Ferlet tenga deficiencias o malformaciones debido a ser hija de dos hermanos

-¿Y si gano yo?-pregunto Jeral

-Entonces todo seguira igual…pero viviras con el sufrimiento de saber que tres chicos que no eras tu besaron a tu novia, y que uno se acosto con ella,y que lucharon por alejarte de ella…

Jeral bajo la vista y apreto el puño.

-Es la unica forma de recuperarlas-dijo Jeral cerrando los ojos

-Ha quedado claro, ¿no? Pues comencemos-dijo Telref chasqueando los dedos y transformando el entorno

Cuando todo cambio,estaban en un sitio cerrado de color rojo escarlata, con cuatro agujeros.

-Elegid una de las cuatro entradas…-se oia la voz de Telref a pesar de que a ella no se la veia-Da igual cual, todas llevan al mismo sitio

-Que gane el mejor-dijo Gray sonriendo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-gruño Jeral-¿Has pensado en los sentimientos de Erza?

-Yo estoy enamorado de ella desde que llegue al gremio…llevo casi tanto como tu enamorado de ella…creo que me merezco una oportunidad-dijo Gray corriendo hacia una de las entradas

Simon cogio otra.

-¿Y tu?-pregunto Jeral a Cobra

-Yo no he podido evitar esto…lo siento Jeral…dijo Cobra diriguiendose hacia la tercera entrada

-Pues vaya…tendre que darme prisa…-dijo Jeral dirigiendose a la cuarta y ultima entrada

Cuando los chicos entraron, las cuatro entradas se sellaron.

-Sera divertido…-dijo Ferlet con la mirada vacia y sin cambiar su expresion, justo cuando Ferlet desperto

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo es que estas despierta?-pregunto Telref asustada

-Fingi estar dormida. Lo he escuchado todo-explico Ferlet

Telref trago saliva

-¿Y que piensas de esto?-Telref trago saliva

-¡Que eres una malota!-protesto Ferlet inflando los mofletes

Los chicos pronto se encontraron con el primer problema:todos se encontraron a Erza tumbada(obviamente era una proyeccion) en mitad del camino. Los cuatro fueron a por ella.

Gray la acogio en sus brazos

-Erza…lo siento…pero tengo que hacer que seas mia…-dijo Gray

-Me alegra escuchar eso Gray…-dijo la falsa Erza sonriendo

-Si…pero…¿sabes que?-dijo Gray sonriendo y pasandole una espada de hielo por el corazon-Que yo quiero a la verdadera Erza

Cuando la espada la atraveso el corazon, la falsa Erza se evaporo…

Cobra la vio, pero nada mas verla el pelo la enveneno el cuerpo.

-Ese rojo es rojo sangre…el mismo rojo que el de mi madre…pero el de Erza, es rojo escarlata…no me vengas con esas por favor…-dijo Cobra con una soncarrona risa

Jeral se acerco y vio a la falsa Erza.

-Jeral…mi vida…gracias a Dios que estas aquí para salvarme…-dijo la falsa Erza acercandose a el-Besame y todo se habra acabado…

Jeral la empujo

-No me engañes, tu no eres Erza. Reconozco a mi amada y tu no eres ella-dijo Jeral con una espada en la mano

-Soy Erza…tu Erza-dijo la falsa desnudandose-¿No ves que soy yo? Soy yo cariño…

-Me da igual que mi enemigo este desnudo, le matare si asi consigo a mi verdadera amada y a mi hija-dijo Jeral corriendo y metiendola la espada en el estomago, la cual salio por el otro lado

Simon vio a la falsa Erza y se tiro contra el.

-He escapado de esa bruja…pero…estoy muy debil…Simon…-dijo la falsa Erza abrazandole

-Erza…esto ha sido muy facil…-dijo Simon sonrojado

-¿Eh?No lo entiendo-dijo la falsa Erza

-Pronto lo entenderas…-dijo Simon besandola

La falsa Erza se puso a reirse macabramente

-Eres el mas idiota que me he echado a la cara…-dijo la falsa Erza transformandose, dando lugar a su verdadero aspecto:un horripilante ser viscoso que atraveso a Simon con un pincho, hiriendole.

-Vive con la desgracia de saber que Erza no sera nunca tuya…-dijo el ser, abriendo un agujero en el suelo y tirando a Simon en el gremio, malherido…

-Simon ha sido eliminado…-transmitio Telref-Solo quedais tres…

-Vaya…Si ya lo decia yo que Simon seria el primero en caer-dijo Ferlet riendose mientras movia el peluche-Es muy grandullon, pero le falta cerebro-sonrio Ferlet

A Telref la ponia nerviosa aquella niña.

-Telref…dime una cosa…¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Ferlet con la maxima inocencia que una niña puede preguntar

-Porque es el deseo de mi padre-contesto friamente

-Mis papas nunca me han obligado a hacer cosas malas…

-Es mi naturaleza…yo…supongo que esto no lo veo malo…

-¿Sabes que? Veo luz en tu corazon

Al poco tiempo de pasar la primera prueba, Gray comenzo a escuchar muelles…los muelles de una cama…seguido de fuertes gemidos…

-Es Erza…cuando lo hace con Jeral…-dijo Gray algo trastocado

Frente a el empezaron a bailar imágenes de todas las veces en las que Jeral lo habia hecho con Erza, partiendole el corazon.

A Cobra le pasaba lo mismo, pero incluyendo las imágenes en las que Gray se corrio dentro de Erza.

En cambio para Jeral, eran los besos y las imágenes de cuando Gray lo hizo con Erza, pero mostrando el verdadero rostro de Gray cuando lo hacia con su amada.

Los tres se pararon en seco, comenzando a llorar, aquellas imágenes, aquellos te amo, gemidos y demas eran demasiado dolorosos para ellos…

-Creo que ninguno pasara esta prueba-dijo Telref

-Mi papa es tope fuerte-sonrio Ferlet

-¿Otra vez tu?-pregunto Telref mosqueada

-Mientras llegan…¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto Ferlet

-Yo ya estoy jugando

-Digo con Azre. Ya no se mueve ni habla, pero lo quiero igual. ¿Sabes que este fue el primer regalo que me hizo mi papa? Y este lazo es de un vestido de mi mama. Mi mama sacrifico el tener mas bebes para que yo viviera,ademas, estuvo muchos años dormida para que yo pudiera estar viva y la estare eternamente agradecida. Este peluche es muy importante para mi, pero…¡Te lo dejo!-dijo Ferlet ofreciendola el peluche

Telref lo cogio y sintio calor y amor en aquel gesto tan tierno y algo desperto en su corazon…y cambio su expresion por primera vez en su corta y fria vida…y sonrio…

Jeral comenzo a llorar,pero se acordo de que la ultima noche que conto un cuento a Ferlet, llevo a su habitacion unas fotos de cuando eran pequeños, y que todavia las tenia.

Saco las fotos y sonrio mirandolas, aun llorando, viendo en ellas, uno de sus besos con Erza. Una calida sensacion lleno todo su cuerpo y las imágenes desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

Jeral guardo las fotos y prosigio su camino hasta el corazon de su familia…

Cobra gritaba de dolor, pero de repente comenzo a reirse macabramente.

-Esto es el pasado…¿Qué coño estoy haciendo yo aquí? Si consigo ganar…todo eso…¡Erza lo hara conmigo! Dejare de ser su hermano para ser su amado…-dijo Cobra y comenzo a correr huyendo de esas dolorosas imágenes…

Pero lo de Gray era diferente.

-Cuando Erza lo hizo conmigo…pensaba en Jeral…y aunque gane…ese amor no sera real…yo…no puedo hacerla esto…Jeral…no dejes que gane Cobra…y recupera el amor de Erza…-dijo Gray cayendo por un agujero a la par de Simon

Curiosamente, estas palabras llegaron a los oidos de Jeral, el cual sonrio

-Gracias Gray…no te defraudare…-dijo Jeral corriendo mas rapido

-Gray Fullbuster ha caido…Solo quedan dos…-comunico Telref

-¡La cosa queda entre los nobles!-dijo Ferlet sorniente

-¿¡Quieres estarte quieta y dejar de burlarte de mi?-dijo Telref molesta

-Jo…con lo bien que nos lo estabamos pasando…Anda…deja que te haga una trenza…-dijo Ferlet comenzando a trenzar el pelo de telref-Vaya, no tengo goma,bueno,da igual,te doy una mia,¿vale?

Telref se sentia extraña. ¿Por qué Ferlet era tan feliz a pesar de lo que estaba pasando? ¿No se daba cuenta de la situacion? ¿No veia que Telref era su enemiga? ¿El mundo de la luz es asi de feliz?

-Ferlet…¿te das cuenta de que tu vida puede cambiar por completo por mi culpa?-pregunto Telref

-Lo se-contesto Ferlet

-¿Y por que eres tan buena conmigo?

-Porque eres buena…pero te hicieron mala…tu…eres como yo…y no dejare que te vayas por el mal camino…mi papa ganara y te demostrare lo que es tener una familia

Telref comenzo a llorar sin saber porque…

Cobra y Jeral se encontraron en una sala vacia, con la puerta trancada, con unas incripciones

-_"Cuando uno caiga…las puertas se abriran"_-leyo Cobra

-Parece que toca luchar…-dijo Jeral

Cobra asintio y los dos enamorados chocaron el uno contra otro.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ferlet al escuchar golpes al otro lado de la puerta

-Cobra y Jeral luchando-dijo Telref mirandose la trenza que Ferlet la habia hecho

-Tu puedes papa!-dijo Ferlet sonriente-Oye…mira esto

Ferlet extendio un puñado de fotos por la habitacion

-Son fotos del gremio,desde que mis papas eran nenes como nosotras. Te contare la historia de mi gremio-dijo Ferlet sonriente

Telref escuchaba atonita la historia de aquel gremio que se ayudaba los unos a los otros mientras dos hombres decidian el futuro de Ferlet y Erza…hasta que hubo un ganador…

-Nunca pense que ganaria…-las puertas se abrieron

-Y el ganador es…-dijo Telref-Cobra…

Ferlet se quedo blanca. Se giro y vio malherido a su padre,llorando.

-No pude…ganar…no pude…salvaros…perdoname Ferlet…perdoname Erza…-dijo Jeral llorando…

Ferlet se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su padre.

-¡Ppa, no me pidas perdon! No tienes la culpa, yo te querre igual,toma, te dejo a Azre…papa…-dijo Ferlet abrazando a su padre, el cual no podia moverse…

Cobra lo vio,pero se giro y se dirigio a Erza. La cogio de su bello rostro y acerco sus labios a los de ella…

"_**Bueno, ya se que me querreis matar y tal,lalala xDD En fin…¿Sabeis que el nombre de Ferlet paso por otros 2 fics antes que entrar en este? Ferlet en realidad formaba parte de un fic en el que Erza ayudaba a Jeral a salir de la carcel, se iban a otro continente y formaban un gremio, en el cual los dos eran maestros del gremio. El nombre del gremio era Ferlet. El otro era ya la hija de Jeral y Erza, se llamaba asi y tal, pero era repelente y tenia unos 17 años, venia del futuro y…sinceramente…no me acuerdo porque volvio xDD"**_


	50. Chapter 50

"_**Mil perdones por la espera, soy terrible…pero me atasque y no sabia como continuar, espero que os guste el capitulo 50"**_

"DESEOS"

Cobra agarro con suavidad el rostro de Erza y lo acerco mas al suyo, cerrando los ojos…

Telref no podia pararle, pero abrio la palma de la mano y le mando los recuerdos de su vida con Erza.

Cobra recordo todo aquello, y como Erza era feliz…al lado de Jeral. Si, era cierto que la queria muchisimo,pero…

-Te has engañado a ti mismo…-dijo Telref-Tu no estas enamorado de Erza. Sientes mucho cariño…estas intentando hacer las veces de hermano mayor, madre y padre…La has protegido en todo momento y el cariño que has deseado de Erza durante tantos años te ha sido devuelto en una edad joven y bella…Si hubieras recibido ese amor fraternal desde vuestra mas tierna infancia, no creerias estar enamorado de ella…-dijo Telref

Cobra sonrio y asintio

-Tienes razon…-dijo Cobra posando a Erza suavemente en el suelo-Jeral-…recupera a tu familia…

Jeral se levanto con la ayuda de su hija y sonrio abrazando a Cobra.

-Tu tambien eres de mi familia…-sonrio Jeral y se acerco a Erza

Jeral se puso de rodillas frente a su amada, besandola suavemente en los labios.

Una luz roja salio de Erza, que los envolvio a todos.

Cobra bajo la vista, pero sonrio.

-Definitivamente…eres todo lo contrario a Ferlet…ella no es tan perspicaz ni sabe mentir asi de bien…-dijo el mago venenoso

-Era lo mejor…Tu realmente la amas…pero sabes que a pesar del hechizo, Erza no iba a ser feliz por su hija y los prejuicios porque dos hermanos esten juntos-dijo Telref

-Si…y se que con Jeral sera totalmente feliz…-dijo Cobra levantando la cabeza y sonriendo

Cuando la magia termino, se encontraban en el gremio. Erza desperto y sonrio profundamente,abrazando a Jeral.

Telref estaba saliendo del gremio, cuando Erza se giro.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Erza

-No se…lejos…os he hecho sufrir…-dijo Telref

Erza se levanto y acogio a Telref en sus brazos. Telref se sorprendio y bajo la vista.

-Quedate en nuestro gremio…-la pidio Erza

-No puedo hacer eso…yo os hice daño…tome tu vida como un juego…-dijo Telref

-Fuiste creada asi…pero hay luz en tu corazon…nos has ayudado…estaba inconsciente,pero sabia todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor…quedate…te adoptare…y seras mi hija…-dijo Erza sonriendo

Telref mostro por primera vez en su corta vida una expresion…comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Erza la abrazaba y la acariaba el pelo y la pequeña niña la abrazaba con fuerza.

Wendy sonrio y se acerco por detrás a Ferlet y le explico su version del nombre de Azre

-¿Es asi, verdad?-sonrio Wendy

-Pues no…simplemente es Erza al reves…-dijo Ferlet con cara inocente

Los años pasaron rapido. Las jovenes hermanas Fernandes (se hicieron apodar asi) ya tenian trece años. Como dos gotas de agua al inverso, eran las chicas mas solicitadas del reino. Su magia solo hacia aumentar al igual que su fama.

Ferlet siguio con su actitud dulce y serena, mientras que Telref, haciendo honor a su origen(que solo conocian los magos del gremio, a ojos del resto del mundo, era la gemela de Ferlet), era rebelde y algo egocentrica, pero ella no podia evitarlo: fue diseñada asi.

A pesar de tener tan solo trece años, tenian una apariencia de 16 o 18 años. Sus cuerpos se volvieron voluminosos muy pronto, incluso antes que el de su madre.

Ferlet utilizaba faldas de volantes, su ropa en general era dulce y timida, escondiendo su bello cuerpo, todo lo contrario que Telref, que llevaba ropa ajustada y sexy.

Un dia como otros, al salir de clase, Ferlet vio a Romeo. Telref sonrio y agarro a Romeo por el brazo, acercandole a Ferlet.

-Romeo, hazme el favor y acompaña a Ferlet a casa, que yo no puedo, y me da miedo dejarla sola-le pidio Telref

-Esta bien, la acompañare al gremio-dijo Romeo-¿Vamos Ferlet?

Ferlet se sonrojo, saco a Azre de la mochila y le pregunto.

-¿Tu que dices Azre?-pregunto Ferlet

Ferlet le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza para que asintiera.

-¡Vale!-dijo Ferlet sonriendo

Romeo sonrio y el y Ferlet fueron camino del gremio

-Tu hermana sigue tan infantil como siempre-se rio Hibiki, de Blue Pegasus

-Tu te callas. Llevo años viendola detrás de Romeo obsesionada, y nunca da el primer paso-dijo Telref sacando una cajetilla de tabaco de su escote-Ya va siendo hora-dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y volviendo a guardar la cajetilla en el mismo sitio

-Podrias darme uno-sonrio Hibiki

-Cogelo tu mismo-digo Telref con actitud sexy y mirada provocativa

Hibiki metio su mano en el escote de Telref, la cual dio una ultima calada al cigarro y lo tiro al suelo, para darse la vuelta y besarle apasionadamente.

-Oye…Telref y tu sois muy diferentes…¿Cómo podeis llevaros tan bien?-pregunto Romeo a Ferlet

-No se, supongo que nos complementamos-sonrio Ferlet

-No es que sea mala…pero fuma y la he visto con un chico de primero de secundaria alta-dijo Romeo

-Si, es Hibiki, es su novio, tiene 16 años

Hibiki y Telref se estaban besando delante de todos cuando Rem y Sherry aparecieron.

-Ejem, Hibiki, tenemos una mision-protesto Rem

-Ya, y tu te traes a tu novia. ¿Por qué no puedo traerme yo a la mia?-protesto Hibiki abrazando a Telref

-Porque ella es solo una cria, Sherry tiene 18 años. Venga, vamonos, ya la veras mañana

Hibiki y Telref se despidieron.

_-"Solo soy una cria… Hibiki…lo siento…solo quiero entrenarme contigo para que algun dia pueda decirle a mi verdadero amor mis sentimientos por el…"-_pensaba Telref justo cuando pasaba Gray cerca de ella. Telref se sonrojo mucho y su corazon comenzo a latir muy fuerte.

-Hola Telref-dijo Gray sonriendo al pasar por su lado

-H-hola Gray-dijo Telref sonriendo

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Estoy algo cansado y no me apetece ver a tu madre morreandose con Jeral, sinceramente-dijo Gray

-Claro-sonrio la joven maga

Telref y Gray siempre estuvieron muy unidos. Gray se alejo un poco de Erza y Jeral despues de acostarse con la peliroja, pero Telref que intentaba hacer que la situacion fuera la mejor posible, se acerco mas a el, empezando a sentir amor hacia el mago de hielo.

Gray y Telref estaban bebiendo animadamente en un bar lejos del gremio, cerca de una zona llena de moteles por horas. No querian que los vieran.

Hablaban de temas diversos, e, sin saber como, Gray le comento una cosa que no se la esperaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Hibiki?-pregunto Gray jugando con los hielos de la bebida

Telref se sorprendio mucho.

-Pues…dos meses o asi…-contesto Telref, con la mirada baja

-Y dime…¿lo has hecho con el?-pregunto Gray con la mirada algo baja

-¡N-NO!-nego fuertemente Telref-¡YO SOY VIRGEN!

Gray suspiro sonriendo

-Me alegro…tengo miedo de que hagan daño…-dijo Gray cogiendola de la mano

Telref nublo, pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por dos mensajes telepaticos: sus padres se iban a ir unos dias a unas termas y Ferlet habia ofrecio a Romeo dormir con ella y la pedia que durmiera con Hibiki.

-Jo…a ver que hago yo ahora…-dijo Telref aplastandose contra la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gray

-Que mi hermana quiere follar y me pide que me vaya a dormir con Hibiki, pero el esta en una mision…-dijo trsitemente la chica de ojos marrones

-Pues quedate en mi casa-dijo Gray-Estoy soltero, pero no tengo ningun rollo ni nada eee, no te encotnraras ni mujeres, ni ropa interior femenina ni nada raro. Lo unico, la casa algo desordenada

Telref se sonrojo, pero sonrio ampliamente y asintio con la cabeza.

-Pero primero tengo que ir a casa a por algunas cosas-dijo la joven peliazul

-No te preocupes, ya sabes donde vivo. Voy a ir preparando algo de cena, tu ven cuando quieras-la sonrio Gray

Telref asintio y salio corriendo. Pero aquel dia decidio meterse por un atajo para llegar antes a su casa,metiendose por una zona que no conocia, hasta que se vio arrinconada en un callejon sin salida. De repente, sintio una sombra detrás de ella. Telref se giro.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí?-pregunto nerviosa

La sombra tomo forma, convirtiendose en Hades. Telref se quedo palida.

-Hola hija mia-sonrio maleficamente

-¿¡Que haces tu aquí!-pregunto Telref alterada

-Siempre te he estado vigilando desde las sombras…Y he decido mostrarme a despedirme-rio burlonamente

-¿Despedirte? ¿De que hablas?

-De que misma te estas destruyendo…dentro de poco…moriras a causa de tus actos…recuerda que tu solo eres una copia,no eres una persona real…-al decir esto, Hades desaparecio

-Solo lo ha dicho para asustarme…solo ha sido eso…

Telref llamo a casa de Gray. El mago de hielo la recibio en pantalones y delantal.

-La cena esta casi lista, espero que te guste mi ensalada con guarnicion de granizado-se rio Gray

Telref sonrio con algo de miedo por lo que ocurrio hace poco.

La tension era terrible durante la cena, pero Gray siempre intento meter baza para suavizar el ambiente.

-Gray… ¿podrias enseñarme tu magia?-dijo Telref mientras llevaba su plato a la encimera

Gray sonrio y la cogio de la cintura,levantandola lentamente la camiseta. Telref se sonrojo

-Tienes que quedarte en ropa interior…es lo mejor para empezar-dijo Gray quitandola la camiseta

Telref se sonrojo mucho mas y se bajo los pantalones. Gray tambien se sonrojo y aparto la vista.

Telref imitaba los movimientos de Gray, pero no sabia colocarse correctamente.

Gray se rio y se pego a ella, colocandola de la forma correcta.

-Asi Telref…-dijo Gray restregandose sin querer

Telref no conseguia pensar en cosas frias, ya que su cuerpo tan solo aumentaba de temperatura por momentos, pero consiguio crear un corazon de hielo

-Vaya…es muy bonito-dijo Gray cogiendolo y dandole la espalda a Telref. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Telref estaba desnuda.

Gray retrocedio totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Q-que haces?-balbuceo

-Gray…yo…siempre te he amado…te deseo…yo he estado con muchos chicos porque queria aprender y asi hacerme mas adulta…pero siempre me he mantenido virgen porque queria dartelo a ti…Quiero entregarte mi virginidad

Telref se abalanzo sobre Gray y comenzo a besarle apasionadamente. Pero Gray no resistio…es mas,apreto mas a Telref contra el, para hacer mas profundo el beso.

Telref sonrio para sus adentros mientras le desabrocho el pantalon a Gray. Gray se dejaba hacer y se limitaba a mirarla.

Telref no se lo penso dos veces y se metio el miembro de Gray en la boca, relamiendose cuando el mago de hielo la desbordo la boca con su semen.

Gray la tumbo en el suelo y comenzo a besarla el cuello, mientras metia dos dedos en la calida vagina de Telref, frenando al llegar a su himen

-Estoy preparada…hazme tuya…-le pidio Telref con un toque de dulzura

Gray la miro a los ojos mientras se agarraba su portentuoso miembro hinchado y caliente. Tenia los mismos ojos que Erza…no pudo resistirse y se la metio.

Telref gimio de dolor mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla.

-Lo siento…he sido muy brusco…-dijo Gray sacandola un poco. Estaba bastante manchada de sangre…

-No…esta bien…-dijo Telref abrazandole el cuello y abrazando su trasero con sus piernas…

Aquella noche, el ambiente de la casa del mago de hielo se calento como nunca antes lo habia hecho, derritiendo el corazon de hielo que Telref habia creado, del cual…solo quedaba la mancha de agua sobre la moqueta, derretido por el calor corporal de los dos amantes…

"_**Ofu, pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Me he quedado sorprendida, realmente no esperaba hacer 50 caps ni de broma. Y tambien he tenido otra sorpresa…veo que cada vez la gente le gusta mas mi fic, ayer me agrego una chica a mi Tuenti con el nombre de Ferlet Fernandes Scarlet. Uf…que ilusion me hizo por Dios… / Me alegro de que os guste tanto, muchas gracias y…antes de que digais nada, si…GRAY ES UN PEDERASTA XDDD"**_


	51. Chapter 51

"_**Soy una tardona, mil perdones, pero me atasque y los examenes….uf…espero que no me mateis por este capitulo…T_T"**_

"EL MILAGRO DE LA HABITACION 8611"

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecia diferente. Ni Gray ni Telref se habia hablado en todo el rato que llevaban despiertos, a pesar de haber pasado varias horas.

-Telref…con respecto a lo que paso anoche…-dijo Gray rompiendo por fin aquel silencio tan incomodo-Es mejor que no salga de entre nosotros dos…

Telref bajo la vista y asintio. Al fin y al cabo, se llevaban 16 años.

-Sera lo mejor…-contesto Telref, la cual se encontraba algo mareada.

Pasaron dos dias y Telref no mejoraba, asi que decidio ir al medico.

-Bueno, ¿qué me ocurre doctor?-pregunto la joven que habia perdido ya bastante peso

-Veras Telref…el asunto es delicado…sinceramente…nunca habia visto un caso como el tuyo. Te explico:la semilla magica de un mago normal se encuentra en su corazon, y luego se ramifica, pero en tu caso, la semilla magica se encuentra…mejor dicho, se encontraba en tu himen, el cual se rompio cuando perdiste tu virginidad, rompiendo tambien tu semilla magica…-dijo el doctor

-P-pero…¿no puede hacer algo?-pregunto la joven comenzando a llorar

-Lo siento…solo te queda una semana de vida…

Telref salio consternada de la clinica.

-Solo me queda una semana de vida…-la chica intentaba hacerse a la idea-¿Cómo se lo dire a mis amigos? ¿A los del gremio? ¿A mi familia?

En ese momento, las palabras de Hades volvieron a su cabeza.

-E sverdad…yo no soy real…solo soy una copia….por eso no tengo la semilla magica en el corazon…porque no tengo…-dijo Telref comenzando a llorar

Cuando Telref llego a casa, solo estaba Jeral.

-¿Dónde estan Erza y Ferlet?-pregunto Telref

-Fueron a comprar ropa, Ferlet tiene una cita la semana que viene-se rio Jeral-Esta hija mia…con lo timida que parecia. ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal de amores?-pregunto Jeral con cara de pervertido

Telref se quedo blanca.

-No me lo escondas, que te he visto con tu novio, con H-I-B-I-K-I-dijo Jeral poniendole rin tin tin a cada letra que deletraba

-Yo…-dijo Telref apartando la mirada

-Se que no estas enamorada de el…-dijo Jeral sonriendo

Telref se sorprendio mucho

-¿C-como…?-pregunto Telref

-Un padre sabe esas cosas-dijo Jeral

Telref se puso a llorar al ver que Jeral la consideraba su hija y se abalanzo sobre sus brazos

-P-papa…-decia sin dejar de llorar

Pasaron tres dias y Telref siguio sin decir nada, simplemente, vivio esos dias de la forma mas intensa que pudo, haciendo cosas que siempre quiso hacer.

Al tercer dia, Telref estaba ya al limite de sus fuerzas, habia usado bastante magia y fue hospitalizada en la misma habitacion en la que estuvo Erza.

El gremio entero se paso todo el dia en la habitacion, pero por la noche tuvieron que irse, quedando solo Ferlet, Erza y Jeral en la habitacion.

Telref se desperto y los observo.

-Solo me quedan cuatro dias para disfrutar de ellos…-decia Telref llorando.

Telref bajo como pudo y los abrazo a los tres, los cuales estaban dormidos.

Pero al llegar aErza se freno.

-Mama…tu fuiste la que me diste una segunda oportunidad…sin ti,no se que habria sido de mi…ojala pudiera devolverte este favor-decia Telref abrazandola

De repente, a la joven peliazul se la ocurrio una cosa…

A la mañana sigueinte, Erza y Jeral se despertaron con el llanto de Ferlet, la cual lloraba desolada abrazando a Telref.

-Ferlet…¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Jeral

-Papa…mama…Telref…esta muerta…-decia llorando

Erza y Jeral corrieron hacia la joven y comprobaron que realmente estaba muerta.

-¿¡POR QUE!-grito Ferlet llorando desconsoladamente

El doctor les explico lo que le habia ocurrido a Telref.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?-pregunto Erza llorando

-No querria preocuparnos y que disfrutaramos de ella como habiamos hecho siempre…-decia Jeral secando las lagrimas de Erza mientras el mismo intentaba contener las suyas propias

Ferlet no habia dejado de llorar, sin dejar de darle vueltas al porque el adelantamiento de la muerte de Telref.

Al dia siguiente, Ferlet vio marchar a su madre muy pronto por la mañana.

No la siguio, pero subio a su cuarto, a ver si descubira que habia pasado, y lo que encontro la sorprendio:su camison blanco y sus bragas azules celestes estaban manchadas por sangre…

Ferlet y Jeral estaban sentados en la barra.

-Toma…-dijo Jeral dandole un collar a Ferlet-Era de Telref, se lo regale por su sexto cumpleaños…

Ferlet se mordio el labio y apreto el collar contra su pecho. Jeral la abrazo.

En ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe. Erza estaba llorando con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno?-pregunto Cana dando un trago a la jarra cerveza

-Pense que tenia una infeccion o algo…porque esta mañana me desperte sangrando por mis zonas intimas, pero…he ido al medico y me ha dicho…que era la regla…-dijo Erza sonriendo mas

Todo el gremio se sorprendio mucho.

-Eso quiere decir…-comenzo a decir Miriana

-Si…vuelvo a ser fertil…puedo volver a tener hijos…-dijo Erza cambiando su rostro a una triste mueca y derrumbandose en el suelo

-¡Ne-ssan! Ya bastante has llorado por la perdida de Telref…ella queria que estuvieras feliz por este milagro…no sufras mas…

-No…si…esto es un regalo de Telref…el doctor me explico que tenia los ovarios llenos de magia…y me enseño las grabaciones de la habitacion 8611 de la noche anterior…telref sacrifico 4 dias de su vida para permitirme ser madre…-dijo Erza llorando

Esa misma tarde, todo el gremio,vestido de luto acudian al entierro de Telref. Las lagrimas cubrian sus rostros, pero sobre todo las de cuatro personas, las de Erza, Jeral, Ferlet y…Gray


End file.
